


75th Battle Cry

by 3vlee



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3vlee/pseuds/3vlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The expanded version of Three to go. Katniss describes Cato's love to Joanna during the 75th Hunger Games. Introducing in chapter 6 Mace & Seth.<br/>***Strong adult content. Rate M for a Reason***<br/>***************************************************************************************<br/>*****I do not own the Hunger Games nor its characters*****</p><p>***WARNING due to content recommended that you are over 18 before reading it. For VERY Mature audiences only***</p><p>75th BATTLE CRY<br/>A KATNISS STORY<br/>Chapter 1<br/>3 to go</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three To Go

Arena 75th Hunger Games-Airing

Katniss sits on the beach at night looking out onto the water. Her gray eyes still lifeless & hollow wondering if Cato has figured it out. By withholding training from me those first few months before the quarter quell announcement will cost him in the long run. I doubt he even cares at this point she thought. Knowing him, he probably went to Snow & cook up this idea making sure that there was no bow in this one for me to use. Johanna comes up to Katniss to bring her out of it;

"Deep in thought 12? You haven't told him yet. No! You were never going to tell Cato that he is going to be a father."

"No, I couldn't. What good would it do? I left him a message with the DVD in his room before going to 12 along with the doctors report & test results. He'll get the hint probably after I'm replaced. Not that he cares. If he bothers that is. Either way I look at it I'm stuck Jo. I am so stuck."

"He loves you. Deep down somewhere he really does love you Katniss."

Katniss chuckles then goes to a cold voice;

"Jo do you really want to know what Cato's love is like? Are you so sure that you want to hear this? It's not pretty not this 'fairy tale' ending. Jo let me tell you exactly what 'Cato's love is really, REALLY like. (as she looks deep in thought out on the water with a very vacant dark look on her face)On a night that he's not out drinking with his friends & fans. Which is few & far between, he human. Over powering selfish but human none the less. The norm as I call it, 3 to go."

"3 to go? What's that Katniss?"

"Yes Jo, 3 to go. (Her voice in calm dark frigid icy coldness) You see Cato's comes home calls or bellows for me, drunk after being with his friends & fans for I don't or I should say I'm not allowed to have any friends. God forbid if I say no. In his words 'You don't say no to me. Now come over here & roll over like a good bitch. Cause I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk for a week.' And he means it Jo. Then it begins. Cato throws me over his shoulder takes me into the bedroom. He rips off my clothes literally, throws me on the bed & starts in with the fondling to 'accommodate' him later on. One good thing about him, he's packing enough to fit his enormous ego but packing big time none the less. After that I get to clean the mess. Then I'm stuck as I put it, to accommodate him on my knees. Then he says 'one down two to go'. Then its actual intercourse. He's not gentle is putting it very, & I do mean very mildly. No caring on his part. When he done he says 'two down, one to go. Then he goes on to say "This is going to hurt a lot honey." Then I get flipped over for the rest or, other door. Like I said Jo he's packin' & it hurts, a lot. Most would describe this as 'rough sex'. I have another word for it. After he's done, he usually says 'Jesus Katniss, you're a tight ...' then, he goes to sleep. I know it's safe to move then. There's no love, passion, caring or, even a hint of compassion from him. Nope, it's always about him.

I went to him once for help during the Victory Tour. I made the mistake of mentioning Rue my ally during the last games. I was told that I was suppose to mention the Tributes in my speech. So I did. I told them, how she brought out the best in me as a tribute. Of Thresh's decision to go on his own was honorable. Rue's Grandfather did her tune in thanks & the Peace Keepers shot him in the head for it. I was then taken to my room where I got a message that one being, stick to the script or it's my family next time. I am supposed to mention the other tributes but only as good adversaries nothing more. I didn't know that at the time, nobody told me. I was uniting the country the best way I knew how from rebelling per the orders of the President & they killed Rue's family over it. I have to live with that for the rest of my life. However short it is because I even know why the Victor's are here. I figured it out on my own. No fucking briefing required. No appointment necessary. Joanna, it's me. They both wants me dead. Anyway I went to Cato. (chuckles)I should have known better. Even the one time I reached out to him for help his reply was "YOU want to strategize NOW?! YOU signed our death warrants, get out! That is what Cato's love is exactly like, Jo. It's what I've lived with for over a year now even, pregnant. Jo Why do you think I didn't sing at my wedding?"

"I don't know Katniss. I do know it's a family tradition for you. Your mom was not happy about it. Katniss, Jeez you may want to think on this maybe at least let him know about the baby."

"Okay Jo. I'll do it as he's treated me for the past year to year & a half. I'll put as much thought has he cares about me." Katniss then looks up at the fake night sky "Hi honey! Yo! Cato! Sugar, we're having a GIRL. That's right you forgot to put the stem on the apple on this one, honey bunch. She's due, if we that is your daughter & I survive this time around in about 5 1/2 to 6 months. Have a nice time with your flock of mistresses friends & fans at the bars while having the Roman orgy in OUR bed, Sweetheart. Hugs, Sugar." Looks back at Johanna; "That should about do it." The guys in the background cringed outwardly crept forward hoping that getting this off her chest & out in the open would help. Later they'll be grateful that it did.

"Jeez Katniss, just a little tact here. Man. I thought I was bad, damn girl. How do you know he's screwing around on you? And what about the song you never told me about that one."

"Jo the song was an Everdeen tradition that went back at least 15 generations until now. Over 250 years of FAMILY tradition down the drain thanks to my darling husband, Cato Alexander Lungren. The Bride or, Groom which ever applied, in my case, bride would pick a song to sing to their spouse on their wedding day. My mother gave her 'personal blessing' because it was my favorite that Dad sung to her. Jo, I was going to sing "You belong to me" by Pasty Cline. The reason I didn't sing it to him Jo & I quote Cato, 'I hope I won't be subjected to any of your slum 12 traditions.' I broke a family tradition that was over 250 years old because of him. I told Mom there will be no song at this wedding. That's how much he cares about me Jo even on our wedding day. So, you could have imagined what the wedding night was like. (What Katniss didn't know that the guys were in the back listening & feeling the urge to beat the shit out of Cato for mistreating her. Nor did she know that in the 'Mentor's Room' Cato was hearing this now.) You know I bet he doesn't even know that he missed my birthday. He got drunk with his friends, didn't come home until around 4 in the morning. Probably the best gift I'll ever receive from him. Jo a dog gets more love & attention in an hour than I have in a year from MY HUSBAND. Now Jo if he cares so damn much how come, he hasn't bothered to even try to help? Hmm. I can tell you but not yet. To answer your next question, I do I know he's screwing around on me. Cause I saw her the next day, coming out of our room. When he was going to training. I fell asleep on the couch watching a movie on my birthday when Brutus & Enobaria took me to the Doctors. It was the night I found out that I was going back in. Next thing I know its morning, I see them coming out of our room & both were smiling as they left. Need I have to say more. By then I suspected that's when the morning sickness was kicking in. I figured he just didn't even give a rats ass about me anymore."

"Man, I'm sorry. What are you going to do?"

"Peeta told me once you can either get busy living or get busy dying but, you can't do both at the same time. Hence that's the question here: If I live I have to return because of my penance for not realizing the Cato would've flipped Peeta over at the last second to use Peeta as a human shield when I fired my arrow. Have my daughter & become the hollow shell again. Or, I die and in doing so hopefully get these games stopped for a few of you to get back home to live on. In turn I kill myself & our daughter to get you guys home. I wonder, what Cato thinks of this now? Knowing him probably nothing. I never mattered to him Jo. To him I'm less than nothing. Just property, a play thing. Why should our daughter matter? She is after all a part of me. There's only two things I regret Jo."

"What's that Brainless?"

"Being cold to Caesar during the interview. I really had nothing left in me at that point & for once people needed to see what being a wife, his wife had turn me into. When you marry, you have children. Children get reaped & they don't come home in my district. Pardon me Jo, correction, they don't come back alive. It's usually a death sentence for us. We don't have the fancy academies. Not like one & two do. Caesar at least shows genuine concern, he's not fake. He deserved better from me. (after a long pause) My second not making my decision sooner. It would've avoided the blood shed of the other Victors. You all have paid your dues. You all don't deserve this. Everybody already won once now because of me the Victors got reaped again. Because of me screwing up the job description & not getting it right out of thin air coming out the freaking' gate. Jo in my district divorce isn't an option. When we say until death us do part unlike some others we mean it. Yet according to my spouse he'll think that's another slum 12 way too. So I have to make a decision unless the game makers or , the President does it for me. I have to, quick. Because Jo I don't know how much more I can take either way. Either his drinking, partying, whores or, the fact that I have to go against everything I believe to send you guys home by killing my baby when I die myself. I just know I can't take much more either way." 

Katniss returns to that vacant look while looking out at the ocean. She mutters; 

"Why didn't I just swallow the damn berries after I shot the fucking arrow? Better yet shot myself with the damn thing. You all would've been safe at home where you belong. Yeap I should have swallowed the damn berries." 

Joanna seeing that she's shutting down on everyone gets up to get the rest of the crew.

"YOU stay here. Don't even think about moving period." Goes over to the rest of them. The guys being Finnick, Bee Dee & Haymitch didn't realize how bad it gotten for her in a short time.

The guys go "Holy Shit, I didn't realize... Man oh man."  
This effected one person more than the other two. Haymitch Aberthany thought to himself, what he would give to see his girl & our child again. Haymitch closed his eyes to blink back the tears. For him Katniss was the closest thing to having a daughter he's ever had. Yet Johanna spoke;

"I think we're going to lose her. One of two things will happen, she either kills herself or, goes on a suicide mission. We all need to keep an eye on her. When was the last time she's actually ate & held it down?"

Nobody answers & that's when they start worrying. Haymitch gets some water, crackers brings them to her. Katniss still looking out into the blue water, vacant look as in deep thought.

"Eat Sweetheart. It's the only time you can hold anything down is at night. It's not your fault we're here." Looks into the sky and said; 

"Anytime Princess(his name for Effie), she needs to know now!"

Just then a parachute falls in front of Katniss. Katniss opens it to find a can of ginger ale, peppermint & a message, 

"You have a BIG surprise coming tomorrow from HOME. Stay alive & don't give up.-Effie"

"That's why you need to eat Sweetheart. Now eat."  
He watches her pop the top off the soda drink it & eat a few crackers along with some of the candy before giving it over to the rest to share. Then he watched her drink the water down. He wishing now that he had his old friends notes on making the pain worse for Cato.

Yet the small group weren't the only ones that over heard Katniss & Jo's conversation. On the other side of the beach in some bushes sat Brutus & Enobaria both pissed at their mentor & sorry for the girl he's married to.  
"I swear If I get my hands on him Barry, I'll make the pain she suffered 50 times worse on him. That's it he goes to AA or else."

"Only if I get to help."

"Always Barry. Always"

And still there are more who heard the conversation. The ones that Katniss was trying to get to make her point in the first place. They went to the President.  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
Mentor's room-Capitol (10 minutes prior to the parachute drop)

Cato sat with his head in his hands he as realized as she described her home life from "her" point of view. On National Television, not caring if she lost sponsors or, just not caring at all when it comes to herself. He feels even worse now, wrecked their wedding, didn't bother for her birthday (shit, double shit), missed the doctor's appointment. If he bothered to take her instead of Brutus to the doctors, he would have found out about the baby...oh shit he thought. If Brutus gets a hold of him correction when Brutus gets a hold of him. Knowing Brutus he'll bring in Haymitch & Enobaria for kicks. Jesus he doesn't even remember half the things he's done this year & she calls it 'the norm.' Wait a minute there was his old girlfriend who had gotten into trouble at the bar he was at after training & she slept in the guest room that night. He has never brought anybody home nor has he been to any motels either. I know I never cheated on Katniss. Not with those three & her mother around, oh hell no. Just then Effie came into the room. He got up to talk to her.  
"Effie, can we talk?"

"Of course, do you need to send a message to your wife or, Haymitch?"

"Both. Effie I didn't cheat on Katniss. I need to talk to her ASAP. Here add these to the message." Cato had Effie send ginger ale, peppermint the very same things he seen Katniss eating back at the apartment before she was reaped for this years games.

"We thought you would. Why don't you watch this here. I think it would cheer everybody up, instead of wanting to take you outside." Effie hands him the DVD from his room.

"Okay." 

On a all in one unit T.V., Cato slides the dvd in. It shows the ultra sound of the baby. The remaining mentors look at the screen too but don't say anything to him cause, they're mad at him. And they're not the only ones. Sitting in his box the President looks on with the Game Makers who confirm the reports on the pregnancies.


	2. Three Down & Nowhere to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 75th Battle Cry  
> A Katniss Story  
> Chapter 2  
> Three down & Nowhere to go

President's Box:-Capitol

President Snow is not happy. He wanted the happy ending for them just to get rid of them. Now this. Not only is she pregnant, she hid it from her husband & the country. Her husband I can understand but she missed a BIG opportunity to announce the baby on National TV during her interview with Caesar Flickerman. His Game Makers are about to have heart attacks because of this.

Prior to the Game Makers going to the President, President Snow set up a 'conference' with Mrs. Lungren in a small cave. Snow "Mrs. Lungren why did you not tell us of your condition?"

Katniss "Because I am the only female Victor in my district. Announcing that I was pregnant would have cause a riot in the Capitol. Cecelia did it for the same reasons too. Where there was somebody to take her place, there was nobody to take mine."  
Snow "Is everything you said on the beach true? To let you know we didn't air what you said on the beach from 3 to go until Joanna had you announce the baby. So the home life was only aired to the studio & yes Cato saw all of it."

Katniss "Mr. President don't we have a long standing agreement that we wouldn't lie to each other? That 's the beauty of it. EVERY word of it was the whole truth, sir. Cato probably doesn't even remember any of the last year. I think he's having blackouts Sir. He won't listen to me & he needs help. Because either way, I'm not taking it anymore. Sir the country won't have enough booze for both Haymitch & Cato at the rate they're going."

Snow "What do you need Mrs. Lungren to bring this to end?"

Katniss "Stop the games, get the other Victors out of here, Have my mom send in my bow & arrows & send in Cato for the final battle. Also I know this sounds odd for this request however may I talk to the First lady, sir?"  
Snow "For?"  
Katniss "Her opinion on 'Cato's Penance'. " She then explains the her plan up to the penance part finishing with "If you found out your daughter was being mistreated you would be there for her as her father, sir. My father has been dead since I was 11 years old. Sir in my district, divorce isn't an option nor do we take the 'easy way out' when a problem happens in our families nor in our marriage. In my case since my father is dead & I have a bunch of pissed off Victors here, I would like a joint conference with my mother & the First Lady to get their opinion on what my next step should be."

Snow (chuckles almost feeling sorry for Cato. Almost) "I see. Very well but the whole 'last battle' will have to be televised to show who won."

Katniss "I'm counting on it Sir. I'm trying to give you, the happy ever after along with letting men know not to mistreat the daughters of Panem." They end their conference. By then Katniss's mother & the First Lady were on the screen. Boy oh boy, was there a lot of suggestions for Cato. Katniss told her mother to send Dad's bow & arrows in & if possible some goat cheese to settle her stomach. After her conference ended, she left the cave & for the first time in a long time there was a spark in her eyes & hope for a better future for her child.  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
Later that day, President's box- Capitol

"Gentlemen I believe that she hid her condition from her husband because of his treatment of her. I'm sure she didn't mean to be so graphic when talking to Joanna about her life at home. I am just glad that you were able to run interference to another location when they had that part of the talk. Then catch it when she did her announcement to her husband. Trust me the citizens here are overjoyed about the baby. It was probably the hormones. Now gentlemen what do you think we should do?"

Head Game maker;

"Stop the games & send her husband in to retrieve her Mr. President. However in her case we will run into problems, Cecelia was found to be pregnant too, the baby's godparents are in there (Brutus & Enobaria). I know for a fact that there are at least 5 she won't leave without . Two being your money makers. The next option, stop the games now bring them back & give the fallen big funerals which the capitalists here will spend more money on recouping your losses & them some. Either way to gage it send Cato in along with an old friend of hers."

"Get Mr. Cato Alexander Lungren in here now."   
Snow said to the Peace Keeper. Less than two minutes Cato is brought in. He's thinking this is going from bad to worse.

"Cato I'm going to make this short & sweet.  
1) You better thank God that the part describing her home life with you never left the studio  
2) They caught the baby announcement for 'Happy ever after'.  
Now here is what you are going to do:  
1) Gear up you're going in there (Cato goes great Haymitch, Brutus & Enobaria. Thank you Sir! May I please have another) to retrieve your wife & Cecelia who is also expecting.  
2) She will be receiving an old friend before you arrive. Depending how she reacts it will either end the games early or, YOU taking her place for the whipping you need to receive.  
3) Either way, if I hear of just one rumor that you are mistreating her in anyway, shape or, form. I'll borrow the damn bow to shoot you with it, personally. So NO more, whores, sluts or, bars. YOUR drinking blackout bar hopping days are over, mister. Be lucky I consider you an asset Mr. Lungren in keeping your wife in line, oh you can tell her only Rue's grandfather was killed not the rest of the family. The next time she ask you for help, check your ego at the door or, off the train & actually help her. This would have cost us less aggravation." 

Just then a Peace Keeper gives a message to Snow who reads it & stops the games immediately. At that point with just a look Cato is running out the door & grabs Effie runs to the Hover Craft. It seems Katniss as made up her mind after all.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  
75th Hunger games-Arena

Claudius makes the announcement as four Victors are trying to get Katniss down off the highest tree in the arena. "Attention Victors of the 75th Hunger Games. Due to complications beyond our control, President Snow has called an immediate stop to this years games. All battles are to stop immediately. All remaining Victors are to report to the beach for immediate evac." Just then a pinging is next to her. In a cylinder shape package came to her & she grabs it. Enclose is an old friend, her father's bow & Crow feathered arrows, a tray of candied ginger root, a goat cheese square from Prim, buns from Mr. Mellark (this brought tears to her eyes) & two notes. While the first note reminded her of Peeta & moved her to tears. It was the second note that got her down. The first note read:

"Katniss you are not a mind reader. It's not your fault despite what my wife said that Peeta died at the hands of Cato. You didn't know that he was going to flip him to use as a shield from your arrow. You have nothing to be ashamed of nor to be blamed for. Rejoin the living again Katniss, we've missed you."- Bran Mellark

The second note got her down quick:

"Katniss Elizabeth a tree really, a tree in your condition! Here's your old friend. By the way Cato is coming for you. Get busy living & bring home my Granddaughter NOW young lady!"-love Mom.

Katniss got down from the tree told everybody head to the hover craft now. That Cato is coming for her. The last battle is between her & Cato.

"This I have to do alone. You need to stay out of it. Haymitch if he asks tell him I'm not his 'bitch' anymore. I don't have much time if any. Any advice?"

"Stay alive."

"On it. Finnick give me your pack. I'm going to need it. Shit the craft, GO NOW!" 

Katniss takes off. Gathers some of the dirt, uses a little water to make a thick mud for Camouflage paint. Takes what she needs out of the pack when she's hiding & will use the pack as bait for Cato's ego. Goes into hiding. If he think he'll snap his fingers & I'll come 'like a good bitch', well asshole you got another thing coming. His bitch no more. Time to get busy living.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
Beach area-Arena

Cato gets off the Hover Craft finds Cecilia gets her to the Beach area to get checked out by medical staff. Brutus comes up said hi & punches Cato in the jaw. Brutus then states the following: 

"When you get back WITH Katniss, we are going to talk, mister. WE being Enobaria, Haymitch & I." 

Then Finnick & Joanna said;   
"Count us in too."

As Cato walks away towards the woods. Brutus asks Finnick; 

"Where's Katniss?"

"Borrowed my pack, after getting her bow from her mother who told her Cato was coming for her, went into hiding."

"She's got HER FATHER'S BOW AND ARROWS from home! CATO!"

"Yeah?" While rubbing his jaw.

"YOUR Mother-in-Law is pissed. (as Cato's eyes got big & goes back toward Brutus) sent Katniss, her Daddy's bow & arrows. You know what this means?"

"Brutus I'm wearing full body armor but thanks."

Just has he's walking toward the forest for a second time, Haymitch hauls off & decks him;   
"Hi son, Katniss left a message for you."

"And that is?" While rubbing his jaw again.  
Haymitch smiles & bats his lashes;

"She's not 'YOUR' bitch. We'll be waiting for you two."   
As Haymitch walks by & chuckles. Looks over to Brutus   
"The usual Brutus?" 

"Yeah why not"   
As both pull 20 out of their bootlegs & put on the table under a glass that's, now full of food & drink for the Victors. They also get a ring side seats for the final battle between the Lungrens. Which is being aired for the whole world to see.

As Cato goes into the forest he calls out to her.  
"Katniss come on. We need to get out of here."

From her perch, Katniss throws her voice;   
"Nope not going with you Mister. Not your Bitch. Asshole."

"Dearest, (as he looks around in the wrong direction) if you're in a tree in your condition we're going to have to talk."

Katniss throwing her voice, another direction so he'll get the hint & just go;   
"Strike 1, sugar. YOU haven't been paying attention again. I'M THROWING MY VOICE, HONEY. 1 down 2 to go."

Now he's looking all over the place.

"Give up, Dearest. You maybe the brawn, I got the brains. Including the monkey that's about to jump on you from above, Sweetie Pie."   
Has Cato look up a fanged mutant Monkey is about to jump when you hear 'thwack'. The monkey is dead, arrow through the pupil of it's eye as it lands at Cato's feet.

"Nice shot. You've gotten better. I still have full body armor on, honey."

"Strike 2, even from where I'm at I can still get either head, darling. (the guys winced, the ladies are now laughing.)2 down1 to go. (mimicking his bedroom voice)"   
Then he spots them in the bushes, the tips of boots. Everybody holds their breath thinking she blew it except Finnick, who knows those are "his" spare pair along with, Brutus and Haymitch, he sees where Katniss actually is. So when Cato replies; 

"Of course you are the brains (chuckles while thinking oh this is too easy) dear."   
He grabs the boots which in turn sets off a snare around his ankles. This snare raises him right to where Katniss is. Where her face is painted, her arms are crossed & are at eye to eye level with his.

"What the fu...KATNISS!" as he swinging around.

"Hi Sweetheart. How's it hanging honey bunch? Strike 3. 3 down & nowhere to go."

"Was I really that bad?"   
The guys are thinking to themselves;  
"Oh man. Dude the ultimate in all time dumb questions."

"If you have to ask, Sugar. I'll go & get the guys. In my 'condition' I shouldn't be climbing now should I? By the way you will be crawling back on your knees, fingers WILL be laced palms up on top of your head, armor will be stripped off & YOU WILL BE SHIRTLESS for the duration of this visit to start your PENANCE, 'Sweetheart'. YOU will be on my list for LONG while. Expect a REAL massive case of blue balls for a real & I do mean A REAL long time. Also 'honey' we would have been at the table about 30 minutes ago if you would've just looked down & seen the boots." 

Then Katniss walks away to the beach to get Brutus & Haymitch.

Has Katniss walks out of the forest while eating a bun with goat cheese on it, there was an round of applause (the ladies did a standing ovation, yelling Brava, Brava), from the group. However Haymitch could tell something was off so he along with Brutus meet her half way. Katniss told them where to find Cato & since it was televised how he's to bring brought back in. They went to go get Cato. Katniss removes the mud from her face with a cool wet cloth but it's still so hot. So Katniss goes to the table drink some water thinking it's just the heat. While going to the shaded area to get clean clothes from Effie, she starts getting a little dizzy so Enobaria & Joanna come to help her. They take her inside to get checked by the medical staff. While inside Katniss being congratulated by the President & the First Lady on her innovations.

Cato is left dangling upside down to think. He hears the cheers of the group at least he knows Katniss is back at the hovercraft then, mutters damn I will never be allowed to live this down.

How can it get any worse? He thought. Then he see it. His worse nightmare, Brutus & Haymitch are approaching. 

"Oh shit, shit, mother fuck & damn it."   
He though out loud. Haymitch remarks;

"Having a little problem there today son? I told you one of these days your ego was going to cost you"   
He looks up with pride at Katniss's handiwork. About 5 minutes later Enobaria approaches saying;

"Can you boys please hurry up! I'm missing the ultra sound of MY GODDAUGHTER DAMN IT!"

Finally Cato hoist himself up, takes out a knife from his boot, cuts himself down, lands on his feet;   
"Can it get any worse?"

All three reply;   
"YES!"   
Brutus goes on to say; "This last battle was televised on orders of President Snow for the nation to see. Okay you heard your wife. Katniss said Armor off, shirt off, on your knees, palms up& lace them. DO IT! NOW!" 

Enobaria looks at Cato & adds;   
"You're lucky it's not me, I would've made you belly crawl all the way back buck naked, instead on your knees just before the clearing."

Cato adds as he takes off his armor & shirt;   
"Many things on there maybe were true. However I never & I MEAN NEVER cheated on Katniss. I helped a friend once because her boyfriend was hitting her & she crashed at our place in the guest room, period."

Haymitch replied;   
"We know. She didn't which, added stress that she didn't need. Now if you ever & I DO mean EVER treat her remotely like this again, I make the pain 100 times worse. GET IT (after Cato nods), GOOD! Now you heard your wife palms up, on top of your head, lace them & march!"

Katniss, Joanna, Cecilia get to see the baby on an ultra sound. In this they find that the original conception date was wrong. Katniss is not 3 & 1/2 along. Katniss is 4 months & 1/2 months along. Just then Enobaria comes in; 

"He's back. Shirtless & on his knees".

She looks at the monitor, sees the baby & smiles. Katniss told her the doctors were off by a month. The other two ladies leave to see the shirtless wonder except Enobaria who decided to stay.  
Enobaria asks   
"Not to complain but why shirtless?"

"To let every woman know, he comes home to me. For their other half to get their A game on. We maybe married not blind."

Medic had put an IV in her for dehydration & brought a plate of food for her to try. Feeling a "little" hungry she cleaned her plate off in under 10 minutes & asked for seconds. While waiting for plate number two she was listening to the baby's heartbeat with Enobaria. There was a knock on the door & Enobaria;

"Oh for Pete's sake just bring the dirt bag in Brutus." 

The door opens to let in Brutus, Cato on his knees, shirtless with palms up & laced then, Haymitch carrying plate number two. Haymitch "How is she doing?"

"Great I just love room service. She's doing fine. (looks over at Cato as she accepted the plate from Haymitch)Don't know about the father though. I'm actually 4 & 1/2 months along." 

Then all four look at Cato. Katniss spoke first;

"You made my life miserable, you had me forgo a family wedding tradition that went back over 15 generations, over 250 years old & insulted my mother on our wedding day, held back vital training knowing that I was to be reaped for these games as District 12's only female Victor, rubbed it in about Peeta every chance you got, didn't even bother to inquire if I was okay when YOUR mentor took me to the doctors on my birthday. Hell you didn't even remember my birthday. You treated me worse than a dog. At lease a dog would have gotten more affection from you in an hour than I received this past year. Cato I'm not a bitch that rolls over on your command. (Cato winces) I am a woman & as a woman is expected to be treated with respect, dignity & affection from her spouse. I'm not here to accommodate you. Contrary to what others think marriage is, its a two way street. So far it's been one way with just you commanding & taking. No giving on your part. I am your wife not a common whore. When you drink you become this monster & I don't think you remember. I can't have this around our daughter. She deserves better from us. Do you know why you are in that position you're currently in right now?"

"I take it that's how you have felt for the past year. Like a prisoner of war."

"Now you can get up & be a human again. Think that while you only had to go like that for a couple of hours physically, I had to go like that physically, mentally & emotionally for over a year because of you. Not fun is it?"

Cato shakes his head no then, asks; 

"Can we at least discuss this with the cameras off?" 

Katniss was leery but nodded yes. The cameras were turned off & for once Cato breathed easy. He turned to his wife; 

"You did this publicly because of how I treated you, that I know now what's the rest of this?"

"1) Get the others out of that arena & home to their families   
2) Have you see our married life through my eyes;   
3) Pick one family or, booze? You can't have both;   
4) I had to draw the line. I couldn't take living like this anymore.  
The rest is up to you but now get the medic in here. I'm having blurry vision again." 

As she lays back down, Haymitch goes gets the medic. Now Cato is beginning to worry.


	3. Three Down & Nowhere To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After effects of the 75th arena  
> 75th Battle Cry  
> A Katniss Story
> 
> Chapter 3  
> You Did This To Me

Arena 75th Hunger Games-Hover Craft

Cato is starting to worry that everything he's put Katniss through has finally taken it's toll on her. With this being the fallout. Brutus looks at both of them;

"I think that we can leave the two of you alone for now. Cato as soon as we land you & I are going to talk. (then mouths talk to her)" 

As both Enobaria & Brutus leave, the medic comes in with Haymitch. Looks at Katniss again. Makes sure no bites are on her when satisfied that she wasn't bitten, they do think it's stress from the games but to make sure they're going to take her straight to the medical center upon landing for a more through checkup along with Cecelia. Haymitch leaves with the medic. Outside the door; 

"Ok Doc, what's up with Katniss?" 

Haymitch asks. Medic isn't sure but feels the sooner they get her in the medical center the better. Haymitch goes back in pulls Cato to the side when Katniss states; 

"They didn't check my feet." 

So Cato did and found nothing other than being a little swollen. Haymitch states everybody is on board doing interviews with Caesar through video camera. Pulls Cato aside near the door tells him they're making a bee line to the medical center for both mothers for full workup.

Haymitch in a low growl; 

"Talk to her now numb nuts. In case you can't tell she's scared. I've known her most of her life. She needs to hear it from you not us, Man up."   
Cato nods as Haymitch leaves.

Cato approaches the stretcher that she's on. Looks at her & realizes what she's been through for the last year. Realizes how bad he screwed up. Now he has to make it right for her.

"Hey it's probably stress Katniss. Look I know you're mad & have every right to be at me but there is one thing I want you to know. I never cheated on you."

"I saw her come out of our room Cato. Both of you were smiling. Believe it or not, I can still put 2 and 2 together. That was until Haymitch & Effie found the girl then all three told me what happened. You didn't even make sure I was covered on the..."

"Yes I did. The girl was an ex who's boyfriend was hitting her at the bar I was at with friends after training. I brought her to our place, yes but she slept in the guest room across from our room. I put the cover on you because you were really out of it that night. I remember you were shivering like you were scared but you were balled up cold. I just didn't know why so I covered you with the throw cover & went to bed. By the way, why were you there?"

"My birthday, Brutus & Enobaria was with me when I found out we were pregnant & watched the quell with them. Found out I was going back in. I was watching an old movie waiting for you to show. Guess who didn't show? So when you left with her the next morning. Hell of a way to celebrate my birthday. Yet I had to wait until now to hear the story from you. My husband. You should have been the first to tell me. You have NO clue on how I felt because of this."

"Katniss, I am so sorry for everything. I really, really am. Believe me If I could go back & fix it I would. Now explain 3 to go exactly." 

So Katniss explained it since it happened most nights except she used the exact words he used & tone of voice Cato said to her. Katniss didn't leave anything out nor edit like she did for Joanna. Cato's jaw dropped open in shock. After everything Katniss told him he's surprised that anybody is still his friend let alone that he's still married.

"This is what I found odd where most men that I observed who drink a lot would make them just pass out. In your case it's like Super Viagra but it turned you in to a mean very aggressive person. Mainly towards me. In fact the last thing you did that showed any type of care for me was when you kissed me on our wedding day, which you still owe my mother an apology Mister."

What they didn't know was that Brutus, Haymitch & Enobaria was listening in via intercom. Brutus figured out something was wrong because Cato was many things but irresponsible or, shirks responsibility was never one of them. Brutus figured somebody was doping Cato but why & with what? Cato after hearing what Katniss had to say, had more questions than answers.

"Katniss I'm going to ask Enobaria sit with you. I need to talk to Brutus about something. Will you be okay with that?" 

Katniss nodded not knowing what to think anymore just went to sleep. The next thing Katniss knows she wakes up in the medical center with Haymitch there but that's not who she was looking for. Haymitch sees her awake goes up to her;

"Easy Sweetheart. This time you can't be mad at him. Cato finding an answer to a question that you brought up. Cato has been... Well (as a text message buzzes in) speak of the devil." 

Haymitch read the text from Cato (fifth one sent in last three hours); 

"Haymitch WTF is going on? Is Katniss awake yet? Please let her know I've got the answer.-C" 

Haymitch replies "She's up & looking for YOU. Get here ASAP."-H.   
A call came in the room & Haymitch got it.

"Yes, Like I don't know who this is? Yes she just woke up." Gives the phone to Katniss.

"Yes Cato? uh-uh. Yeah I'm still tired. Ok see you in the morning & it better be very good. Here H." Katniss gives the phone back to Haymitch.

" Yeah, she's already nodding off. See ya soon son, later."   
Hangs up the phone checks on Katniss who's already asleep again & goes back to his seat.

Yet when Katniss wakes up again it's not the next morning. When her eyes open again it's two days later. She sees the T.V. on with the news ribbon "Girl on Fire Victor of the 74th & 75th Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen-Lungren still unconscious after two days. Doctors still baffled." Katniss looks around to see Camille Everdeen sleeping in a chair.

"Mom?" 

Camille Everdeen eyes shot opened & tells her stay awake. Camille hits the button, the Doctors come running in with Cato & Haymitch. All were amazed that Katniss was awake. 

"Mom, I'm hungry. Is there anyway I could get eggs in a bowl please?"  
The doctors look at Mrs. Everdeen who replied;   
"It's a Mom thing" 

Doctors give Katniss a full workup to find nothing was wrong with her which still baffle the doctors. The only thing that they can come up with was a combination of stress & heat exhaustion from the games.

"Can somebody please tell me what the hell is going on here?"

"I got here at 6am 2 days ago but you were still sleeping. Which even for you was abnormal since you're usually up by 5. By noon the doctors were called in then they called your mother. By the way Prim is waiting for you at the D-12 suite & Effie worried sick for you. Anyways we originally thought it was stress & with the baby, you just needed to recharge. Most people come out of it in about 12 hours. You took 2 days babe. Our baby girl is fine. She's fine Katniss don't worry. I'll be right back then we are going to talk." 

Cato leaves to talk with the doctors to get her out of here. Haymitch comes in;

"Welcome back Sweetheart. You had us worried there for awhile. I want you to know something, Cato never left your side unless necessary & even then your mother was here. Katniss he does love you but he's mad at himself for what happened. Cut him some slack kiddo. Because of you, D-2's training center has expelled in disgrace a group of 15 trainees for doping others with an aggressive illegal drug called, Doparosamine (pronounced Dopa-Rosa-mine) it causes aggressive behavior in all forms amongst other things. In their confession they used Cato as a test subject after he won the games with you. Brutus & President Snow are pissed. However the President is grateful because your observations they were able expose the ring. Cato is having Brutus go through to get rid everything that they gave to Cato including all booze. (This brought a smile to Katniss that he hasn't seen in a long while.) Anyway as soon as the doctors clear you, there will be your interview with a grateful Caesar & the award ceremony with the other Victors. They made a formal request to have the ceremony when you were there. President Snow agreed." 

Camille Everdeen returns with Katniss's tray so she can eat. Haymitch says he'll see her back at D-12 suite when they release her & leaves.

As Katniss eats both her and her mother watch the news which the news ribbon now states:  
"Just In SHE'S AWAKE! SHE'S AWAKE! The Girl on Fire is back, Katniss Everdeen-Lungren Victor of 74th & 75th Hunger Games is awake. Medical staff & Husband Cato Lungren, Victor of 74th Hunger Games will be giving a press conference momentarily. In other news District 2 The Academies Senior Dean Brutus Malone Victor of the 46th & 75th Hunger Games announces the expelling in disgrace of 15 trainees for doping. More to follow stay tuned..."

Just then the press conference starts up not only is Cato there, Brutus & Enobaria is there as well. Has they watched the doctors went first assuring both mother & daughter are doing fine. If all goes well they should be out of the medical center by noon tomorrow. Brutus & Enobaria then take the podium. They state because of my observations of his protégé Cato Lungren that assisted in finding those who are responsible for the doping ring & getting the detox treatment for those who were unknowingly used. Then Cato gets his turn at the podium in which he is only releasing a statement. Besides the clicking of photos you could hear a pin drop.  
However when he spoke Katniss got her answers:

"I want to first of all apologize to the people of District -12 for comments that I didn't even realize I said about them during the last year. In fact for the most part I really have no memory of what I did or, said for the last year to year & 1/2. It was my wife Katniss who in her way, if you remembered that last battle of the games this year (the press corps laughs) filled in the blanks for me. One of the side effects of this drug, memory lost or blackouts. Especially when mixed with alcohol. In my case over a year of it. You see she was at her wits end & needed to let me know it. Katniss is a stronger person than most people think but everybody has their limits. Katniss reached hers. I want to personally apologize to my Mother-in-law Camille Everdeen for my comments making my wife forgoing a family wedding tradition that went over 15 generations. I am overjoyed that my wife is doing well in recovery & look forward to closing this dark chapter of our lives to begin again, together.-Thank you." 

Cato looks to Brutus to handle the rest on his behalf so he can get back to Katniss & leaves the press conference.

Katniss seeing Cato leaving the group, smiles but is still a little apprehensive while her mother is overjoyed at the fact that this can be put behind them. Camille started hinting at a vow renewal for this new beginning. Katniss replied to her mother; 

"For you Mom, I'll think about it. If it happens no booze, at all period." 

Her mother asked her to sing it for her. The song that her father sang to her on their wedding day, You belong to me. So being it was for her mother, Katniss raised the bed to a sitting position & sang her heart out for the floor to hear. Yet they didn't know that someone else just arrived on the floor heard it too.

Without knowing it Cato heard the song that was suppose to been theirs on their day. Cato knew she could sing but not like this. He was blown away by her voice. She was at the last line she as he came in. Camille Everdeen said; 

"You know I was always a sucker for a Patsy Cline song" as they both heard the floor applauding.

"I can understand why."   
Both women jumped a little. "Wow, I never thought.. That was awesome Katniss. Did you see it?"   
Both Mother & daughter said yes. Camille went ahead & gave him a hug, turned toward Katniss; 

"I'll meet you two upstairs after your chat." 

Katniss wasn't sure about what was going on but she did have hope it was for the better.

Cato has he sat on the bed near her;

"Katniss talk to me. What's going on?"

"That explains a lot. Doesn't explain where were you the first night I was in the hospital? I thought I was on the back burner again."

"Honey you were never & I mean NEVER on the back burner. I wanted to make sure for your safety. I wanted to get here earlier that first night but after the test showed what was in my system Brutus put me on immediate detox then & there. The detox for this can be just as bad if not worse as the Doparosamine itself. Brutus didn't want to take any chances so I was in D-2's suite strapped down under detox until I was cleared early the next morning. It was a good thing too cause, I reacted badly to it, to the point that Brutus hauled off & decked me. Knocked me out cold too. Also I should've told you on the hovercraft President Snow wanted me to tell you that he didn't execute Rue's family during the Victory tour. It was just the Grandfather that the Peace Keeper did execute when he did the tune. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but so much happened then you were out."

"Well at lease I don't have to go through life thinking I got them killed for talking about Rue. That's a relief if it's true. What about us, now? That's what I am wondering."

"Well right now I'm thinking that we concentrate on us & getting ready for our baby to arrive. Let everything else fall into place. Also Brutus wanted to know if you wanted to be there during the shaming ceremony? It's what we do when we expel a trainee for bringing shame to our academy. Brutus figures 1) You were hurt by it. 2) Because of you, we wouldn't have never figured it out. That you should at lease be a witness. After that I think I'm of taking some time off."

"Yes if the doctor clears me for it. Do we have to live in the Capitol still? It's great to visit but I really don't like it here. Oh & heads up you will be hearing this a lot especially during labor 'you did this to me' along with every name in the book unless I'm knocked out. Also Can we get the hell out of here? I don't want to spend another night here. This bed is too uncomfortable. It's hurting my back."

"I'll talk to the Doctor but if he says you need to stay another night, YOU are staying. Maybe it's me having a serious case of blue balls or, becoming a first time father but you are NEVER to scare me like that ever again. Arena or, no arena, understood! Good! Katniss you had half the nation scared when you were in the arena with that vacant look." 

Cato goes & talks to the doctor who comes in & does another exam. The doctor clears her to leave tonight provided she takes it easy& rest before the interviews.

Cato text Haymitch. Text message goes:   
"H-Nice punch by the way at the beach. Momma kicking this pit tonight by 6 need sweat gear, hoodie for trip home. Can somebody send them here please? Also Momma craving lamb stew, pineapple, buns, goat cheese & death by chocolate lava brownies with ice cream-C" 

Haymitch sends return message:   
"Hi son, Thanks for the compliment. Cinna bringing clothes for Momma. He feels he can do better than sweats for the two time back to back Victor of the Hunger Games. Food will be waiting for her.-H"

Cato looks over to where she has her hand on her stomach & her eyes going big;   
"Katniss! Talk to me."

"It's okay Cato. The baby, she just kicked. Come here." 

Cato moves over to the head of bed & sits behind her to give her back more support. Katniss took her husband's hand from behind & placed it on where the baby kicked & she kicked again. This time a little harder. This made both of them smile as their hands interlaced with each other. Cato had leaned forward too look over one shoulder. This is how Cinna finds them when he comes by with a change of clothing for Katniss.


	4. Kicking this pit.  Part one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving from the Capitol.  
> 75th Battle Cry  
> A Katniss Story
> 
> Chapter 4  
> Kicking This Pit  
> Part one

Medical Center-Training Building-Capitol

As soon as Cinna arrives with the clothes he sees a very tender moment between the two which gives him hope for the pair.  
"I knew I could count on you Katniss to make it out of there."

"She kicked Cinna. The baby kicked." As he hands her clothes for the trip home. "I'm so ready to kick this pit."

Cato tells Katniss;

"I'll get the Doc while you get changed. Okay."

"Okay." Has she gets up & goes into the bathroom to changed.

Cinna waits while Katniss changes into regular clothes. Instead of the usual braid Cinna puts her hair into a simple ponytail but off to the side but covers Katniss in an over size hoodie to cover the baby bump & head from the press.

Finally they are allowed to leave has they go through the winding halls camera flashes from the press that are outside illuminate the dim halls trying to get a picture of Katniss and the baby bump. Katniss is kept between the two to avoid the press until they get into the elevator.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
D-12 Suite-Capitol;

Camille, Prim, Effie Haymitch & the rest of the crew which included the remaining Victors, were waiting for the couple to return when elevator opened to have Cinna come out first followed then by the couple. Katniss nearly jumped out of her skin when even one yelled surprise. Turns out the suprise party was a combination B-Lated birthday (somebody is trying to get out of the dog house. Gee I wonder who, Hmm?) & Victory party. Instead of a birthday cake there was Death by Chocolate Lava Brownies & it's really nice when you have your own personal butler too.  
Who promptly had his wife sitting down & getting her food while the rest of us watched the replay of the last battle with commentary from Caesar & Claudius which included some parts that I didn't think were in there;

It showed the standing ovation from the ladies while shouting Brava along with the audience cheering.  
Cato & I after he was snared. Everybody loved how I gave him his terms of surrender.  
Cato being told off by Brutus, Haymitch & Enobaria.

Katniss commented 

"Damn I should have thought of that"   
When Enobaria stated she would have made him belly crawl buck naked. Enobaria replied;

"Newbie mistake." 

They included a scene with Enobaria & I in the medical hold: Enobaria entering: 

"He's back. Shirtless & on his knees".

Caesar pipes in;

"Guess who won this little battle." (Cato blushes & shakes his head)

Enobaria looking at the monitor, sees her Goddaughter & smiles. Katniss:

"The baby is actually 4 &1/2 not 3 & 1/2. Boy do I have work to do."

Both Cecelia & Jo leaving to see Cato shirtless. Both saying;

"We got to see this." Enobaria asking "Not to complain but why shirtless?"

"To let every woman know, he comes home to me. (The guys go oh-ho)For their other half to get their A game on. We maybe married, we're not blind."

The ladies go YES! Finally somebody said it! Whoo!, The guys groan with Cato turning deep ruby red has he hands Katniss the brownie with ice cream.

Caesar comments;

"Well, well it seems that there was a little tiff in the Lungren household wouldn't you say Claudius?"

"Apparently so Caesar however it was very nice that Mrs. Lungren when talking to Ms. Mason, reached out & apologized to you directly about the tribute interview."

This is the only part of Jo's & my conversation on the beach from that night that was played;

"Being cold to Caesar during the interview. I really had nothing left in me at that point & for once people needed to see what being a wife, his wife had turn me into. When you marry, you have children. Children get reaped & they don't come home in my district. Pardon me Jo, correction they don't come back alive. We don't have the fancy academies. Not like one & two do. Caesar at least shows genuine concern, he's not fake. He deserved better from me."

"She's always been concerned about others before herself. To say she had nothing left inside just about broke my heart Claudius. Mrs. Lungren has always been a fan favorite, am I right folks (the crowd roars in response). She must have been at her lowest point in her young life. I hope we never have to see her that sad or, upset ever again."

Cato whispers into Katniss's ear;

"I promise I won't ever be the cause of it again. I swear Katniss you never & I mean never, ever have any reason to doubt me ever again." 

He gives a light kiss in the space just behind her ear near her neck. Yet Katniss knows this is a message to both of them from Caesar by his facial features & she looks concerned at Cato. Cato picks up on it & in a few minutes after the recap is done the couple is resting in their room.

"I have two questions. How long does that stuff stay in your system? Second what are the other side effects?"

"Depends couple of hours to a day. Other side effects include aggressive behavior, detachment to people in general, for men enlargement of sexual urges & the like. You described it perfectly in two words Super Viagra. Why Katniss?"

"Well one, that explains a lot & confirms my suspicions that they started doping you near the end of the Victory Tour before we got married. You had most of those symptoms. Two, You had me drink a protein shake 2 days after my birthday to settle my stomach. (Cato's eyes got big) Cato, it's not your fault. Babe listen to me. You didn't know & neither did I that they put that crap in your shake mix. Also what effect would it had on pregnant women? Which I don't think it matters since I threw it up right after you left for training anyways. I couldn't hold it down."

"Would you be okay here while I talk to Brutus for a few? I think just to be on the safe side let's make sure you didn't get exposed to this crap too. I promise Katniss I will be right back."

Katniss nodded. Within 5 minutes Brutus came in with the Doc who drew blood as Cato received a death grip on his shoulder for the needles (they must have the dullest ones ever made in the country) they used. Doc told Brutus & Cato that the results would be back in the next two hours. Brutus told us he'll let us know has soon as the results were back. It was the longest two hours for Cato & Katniss.

"No offense but I hope I threw it up. If memory serves as I told both you & Brutus that's when the joy of morning sickness hit & I could barely hold water down let alone a shake like that. And I like to know what moron called this 'morning' sickness when it happens morning noon & night, 24/7?"

"I hope you're right too. Because if you did get exposed, I don't think I would let those sob's leave the academy on their own feet."

"I get to help you if it comes to that. Need to borrow my bow? I hate to admit this, I'm scared."  
This is when Cato gathered her close more for assurance than anything.

"It will be ok Katniss. It's probably the only time I think you'd be happy to have had morning sickness." (as both laugh)

"How much longer to we have to stay in the capitol? Nice place to visit or be summoned to but, it's not for me. I feel too out of place here beside family should be around the when this one is born. Can we go back to either 2 or 12? Damn it! That's what I forgot it in the when I talked to Snow."

"What did you forget Katniss?"

"Last Battle. I should have made the condition that we get to pick where "we" live."

"Ok, if it means that much, I'll talk to them & for the time being see if we can get a place in Victor's Village in 2 near the God parents."

"Yes! That would be perfect. I just don't think this is a good environment for our baby & you have to admit there are places from where you're from as a kid that you would like to take our child to."   
Katniss stiffens & Cato gets concerned.

" What, What's going on? Talk to me."

"Back is stiff. A little jumpy there aren't you?"   
Cato starts rubbing her lower back to get rid of the stiffness. Katniss starts to relax then starts to get drowsy. He can tell by her breathing that she fell asleep. This is how Brutus finds them.

Brutus knocks lightly pops his head in to tell Cato that all test came back negative for the Doparosamine & cleared Katniss for the 'shaming ceremony'. Cato tells Brutus what he & Katniss discuss on kicking the Capitol pit which the God Father whole hearty agreed & will help.

"I think the President would agree just to get rid of you two. You don't worry about it. Haymitch & I will get on it. YOU take care of Katniss & my Goddaughter." 

Brutus leaves & Cato awakens Katniss to tell her.

"Katniss hey wake up. Brutus was just here. Test came back negative & Doc cleared you to come to 2 for the ceremony that is if you still want to go?"

"If? If! After what they did to you & could have done to our baby, I want to make sure they will never see the light of day ever again. Would you like to borrow my Bow for this?" As her eyes lit up. Cato chuckled as he realized his Fire Girl is back & he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Don't tease I might take you up on it. Also I talked to Brutus about the move, he said he's going to see what he can do to help." 

This brought a big mega watt smile from is his wife. The last time he remembers a smile like that from her was on their wedding day when they were posing for pictures. He made a promise to himself to do anything for her that would keep that smile on her.

"Who the hell said I was teasing. I'm dead freakin' serious damn it or, I can do it for you if you can't. You know when I'm pissed, I don't miss." 

This got Cato laughing, hard. Then it got quiet. The kind of tension building kind of quiet. Finally Katniss realizes why. He's using all his self control not to blow it so his wife took matters into her own hands.

Katniss looked at him & said;

"Being in the dog house sucks don't it?"

"Yup - p"

"So teasing your wife on the couch while watching recaps is going to get you out of the dog house?"

"Nope (popping the p) but it's also not easy when both our mentors along with some of the guest are on the other side of the door." 

Just then two fifties & a c-note are slid under the door for the baby's bank.

"What was the bet?"

"I wouldn't be able to hear them at the door while trying to dig myself out of whole I put myself in. (as he held Katniss's face in his hands as he looks right at her)I will tell you this I will never hurt you like this, never again."

Katniss notices the bruises on his jaw. When Cato explained how he got them, Katniss was going get up but Cato had other plans as he rolled over having Katniss on top. Then he had whispered; 

"Nope. This time I take care of you."

"Promise?(as she waggles her brows) Prove it unless you're not up for the challenge."

Cato rolls over until Katniss was underneath him;"

You know that I'm 'always' up for a challenge Honey." In those minutes that followed he left no doubt.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
Victors Interview-Capitol

Caesar Flickerman was overjoyed that so many had made it out of the arena including TWO expectant mothers. This will make his career including the Girl on Fire who made her point without more bloodshed. We get to keep most of our Victors, yes. Caesar chose a deep forest green for the interviews this year to cheer up Katniss seeing that this is her favorite color.

In the meantime Cinna was getting Katniss while Portia was getting Cato ready. In this interview the expecting parents to be will be matching but not 'too' matching. This was to appear that they are making up yet working it out still. Cato had one stylist dropped off a present for Katniss for the interview. Cinna opened the box & handed her the note. After she read the note she smiled that mega watt smile.

"Bought his way out of the Dog house?"

"Nope, better. Seems that Cato believes in a few family traditions too Cinna."

Cinna has Katniss in a Midnight Blue Knee length number that shows a hint of the baby bump & flats. Her make up simple to enhance the 'motherly' glow. Her hair pulled back in a partial braid while leaving it lose down in the back.

Caesar interviews each 'Victor' individually until it Katniss's turn. First Katniss comes out & sits on the loveseat.

"Welcome Katniss welcome. A lot of first for you Hmm? First back to back Victor, first female back to back winner for your district, first female Victor, married, and now motherhood. How are you doing since the games?"

"Well & yourself?"

"Very well thank you. Now Katniss how did little tiff happen hmm?"

"Caesar I was at my wits end. Literally at the end of my rope. I'm only human & I have my limits too. Along with be pregnant, the hormones I just had to do something or, stop living & become this empty shell of myself. So I talked to a fellow Victor, it helped & gave me a bit of a spark to go on. "

"Well let's bring out the reason & ask his side of it. Everyone please welcome Cato to stage." 

The crowd roars in response as Cato comes onto the stage & takes his seat next to his wife."

"Well Well, Cato. Are we still in the dog house?"

"Yes but working on it." 

Caesar then plays the last battle between Cato & Katniss including how he is to return to the hovercraft. Then Caesar continues;

"Now how do you see this Cato? What is your take on the situation?"

"Caesar, Katniss was at the end of her rope. As I said in my press release, Katniss is one of the strongest people I know. Even then, everybody has their limits. What we didn't know that somebody had added an illegal drug in this case, Doparosamine to my water and protein shakes mixes. I didn't realize how serious it was until she was in the arena when she talked to Joanna Mason on the beach. Because of what happened with Katniss we were able not only to find out what the stuff was but who was responsible & expose them for what they are."

"Yes , because of that there is going to be a 'Shaming' ceremony at your academy. Can you tell us what that is Cato?"

"I would be glad to Caesar. When a career or in this case a group of careers do something that 'shames' the academy they are drummed out never allowed to return on campus even as a visitor ever. The shamed or, condemned as we called them at this point is literally taken all over campus for it's the last time they will be allowed to see it. Actually Caesar if you or, the audience do not mind can you bring back my mentor Brutus. He can describe it a whole lot better than I can being that he is the Senior Dean."

"What do you think folks (the crowd roars)?" A chair is brought out for Brutus as he appears on stage.

"You're taking care of my Goddaughter, right?" As he hugs Cato.

"Yes, Sir."

"Goddaughter?"

"Katniss asked Enobaria & I to be the Godparents to their daughter. I have to say she has great taste in picking Godparents." (Audience laughs)

"Not to get off the subject but can you tell us about the shaming ceremony?"

"I'll start where Cato left off. After going through every & we do mean every part of the campus, Their DBD Mark is removed or, x'ed out. The condemned are then brought through the quad where all senior student & mentors form a line on either side. Has they are being thrown off campus for the last time we turn our backs on them. We no longer know them nor acknowledge their presence for what they have done. In this case the poisoning of a Victor & trainer. Intentionally causing harm to his family is grounds for shaming our academy. This is the biggest expelling in academy's history. In fact it is the first expelling of this magnitude & due to the investigation that has happened, has soon has the condemned are 'escorted' off campus the Peace Keepers will be waiting for them. I have it on great authority that this will never happen again."

"I see. What is a 'D B D Mark? Is this being televised for the country to see or, just District 2?

"Caesar the DBD Mark is "Death Before Dishonor Mark & each student is given that if they make it through their initial entry training. To answer your next question Caesar, we ARE televising this one to show what happens when you bring shame upon your district."

"Well that takes a lot of courage, Brutus & thanks for sharing. Now Katniss why did you ask Brutus & Enobaria to be the Godparents?"

"Well if this little one is going to be anything like her father, the teenage years are going to be quite interesting. (turning to Cato) Honey you remember what THOSE years were like for you don't you?"

"(With a smile) Why yes I... OH HELL NO! That's not happening, hell no! Brutus, I'm going to need the notes." (Audience goes nuts)

"I think I did a good job to make sure she's going to be on the correct path even though, I was called a 'prude'."

"Nice bracelet, Katniss care to explain?"

"Sorry Caesar, this one is Cato's. Cato..."

"In my family, the expectant mother has a charm bracelet given to her that represents all the kids in the next generation. Blue charm for boy, pink for a girl. Since Katniss hates pink I put a green charm which is Katniss's favorite color for our child. Our daughter will be the first girl born into the family in 4 generations."

"What about names? Have you picked one yet?"

"Not yet. In Katniss's family, girls are named after flowers or, plants on my side the girls if there is one is usually named after both grandmothers. So we're figuring it out."

"There you have it folks. Let's have a hand for Brutus Malone, Cato & Katniss Lungren."

On the way back from interview, it hit Katniss which causes Cato, Brutus & Haymitch to jump.

"Cato quick what was your maternal & paternal Grandmother's names?"

"Maternal was Rose. Paternal, Mary. What are you thinking Katniss?"

"Mix the traditions so neither is left out. My Paternal Grandmother was Rosemary, my mother Camille. So I'm thinking Rosemary Camille this way both families are represented here."

"I like it. You're right it works. It's perfect Katniss. Damn why didn't I think of that?"

"In the words of Enobaria 'Newbie Mistake'." Which causes the Godmother to laugh. "Well you guys are witnesses Rosemary Camille Lungren it is. Damn I'm good."


	5. Kicking this pit.  Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving to District Two & all the fun it entails.  
> 75th Battle Cry  
> A Katniss Story
> 
> Chapter 5  
> Kicking this Pit  
> Part 2

Center training parade area-Capitol

On a summer day there was still a gloominess to it. For out of the 24 Victors that went in only 8 (10 if you count the unborn ones) came out of that arena alive. Today is the Funerals for the dead Victors & after the Awards Ceremony before we all go our separate ways, back to our lives. The Dead Included:

D-1 BOTH GLOSS & CASHMERE  
D-3 WIRELESS  
D-4 MAGS  
D-5 BOTH SHOCK & LIGHTEN  
D-6 BOTH LUCID & RAVEN  
D-7 (MALE) BLIGHT  
D-8 (MALE) WOOF  
D-9 BOTH BARLEY & AMBER  
D-10 BOTH BO & CHARLOTTE  
D-11 BOTH CHAFF & SEEDER

The Living:

D-2 BRUTUS & ENOBARIA  
D-3 BEE TEE  
D-4 FINNICK  
D-7 JOANNA  
D-8 CECELIA  
D-12 HAYMITCH & KATNISS

16 total Victors died in the arena including Chaff who was a good friend & drinking buddy of Haymitch & Seeder who reminded Katniss of her ally Rue. Only 8 Victors remain as an example of only the very strongest survive according to the President but the Victors knew differently. They knew has long as Snow is in power, Snow calls the shots. That they can be killed off at any time for being District born.

As the caskets were placed inside their respective carriages for the ride to the train for their final journey home, the Capitalist lined the street to give the fallen Victors their respect for their sacrifice. The remaining Victors from the arena along with representatives from the districts drove the carriages to the station after the President gave a carefully well worded eulogy in final thanks for their service to their country. Haymitch & Katniss drove District 11's Carriage while Brutus & Enobaria drove District 5's for each carriage had a male & female driver on them. Cato was with Cecelia on her district's carriage. It was what one would call a long road home for these 16 but home they have called to & home they have arrived. As they rode along the approved route, Haymitch & Katniss talked while looking at the capitalist as they applauded & threw flowers at the carriages.

"I can guess who made a pretty penny on the flowers."

"Brutus & I talked to President Snow. He's allowing two of you moving to 2."

"What's the catch?"

"He wants to start opening academies in the other districts & he wants Cato to do it Districts 8 through 12. But he also wants you restricted to District 2 until the baby is born, meaning that you two would be separated for awhile."

"Does Cato know?"

"Yes & he didn't give him a choice either so cut him some slack. Look I am grateful that you got a bunch of us out & so is everybody who made it out. However you weren't suppose to come out. Because of the baby & solving the doping in two that got you your life back. Don't worry when Cato comes to 12 he'll stay with either your mother or, with me & on my word not a drop until he is home to you. Okay."

"Is Snow going to at lease allow my husband to be there for the birth of his first born?"

"It was the one thing that Cato insisted on in writing also, no bugging the house. Also that he's there to help you recover from child birth, that you & the baby be reunited as a family, period. Cato told Snow that his dad was an absentee parent, he'll be damned if he's going to be. So after the move Cato will be gone until 2 weeks before you are due."

"He's thinks I showed him up again? Didn't he. Haymitch I didn't lie to him, not on this."

"No Sweetheart, not you. For once, you are not to blame. This is part of Cato's penance for not helping you during the Victory tour for mistreating a daughter of Panem. Snow told him that the Third Quarter Quell was his doing & that every Victor's who died in the arena was because of the Victory tour & everything you told to Joanna on the beach. And before you go blaming yourself, Cato said don't you dare."  
Haymitch was going to say more but they had arrived at the station where the Undertakers took over from there to get the remains back to their love ones. Has soon as they departed the train station in two vehicles & returned to the training center to change for the award ceremony.

Cato pops into their room to talk to her before the award ceremony while Cinna is getting her ready. Cinna knows what is going on but it will work out for the better.

"Haymitch told you what is going on Katniss?"

"Yes, I still don't have to like it."

"He's right in a way. If I didn't turn you away we wouldn't have lost so many V..."

"Yes we would. Cato I've been the target for so long because I bring hope. And Snow hates hope or, the amount that I bring to others because it gets people to dream, to do better. My saving grace was the fact that I am with child & I helped with the doping scandal."

"I'll be back in time for Rosemary & we get to go together as a family when both of you can travel. Katniss this will level the playing field for all districts. Also you even said that this way the kids will get at lease one good meal a day. I'm looking at the good that it can do."

"Yes I know. I know. What about taking time off so we can work on us?" 

"That's what got me into hot water with him. Word got back to him that you weren't piss off long enough when they did the doping test on you which meant they bugged the room. I found the bugs this morning while you were in the shower."

"The one f-ing time I let my husband reassure me that we're going to be okay because of some jackass doping you & me getting possibly exposed, you get into trouble for being there for me. Great. Thank you sir, can I please have another. How long do you have until you have to go?"

"I have 2 weeks from the shaming ceremony to get our place set up, the nursery done for Rosemary before I have to leave for 8. Mind you it just getting the schools started. I should be in each area no more than 2 to 3 weeks at a time."

" Then I guess we can't waste the time we do have can we hmm? When do we leave for 2? And for this I'm not letting him borrow my bow period."   
Cato chuckles.

"Day after tomorrow & as soon as we can get away, we are kicking this party. Don't feel guilty. This is now between him & I."

Cinna then comes into the room;

" Sorry to interrupt however I still have to get her in her dress."

"I'll be waiting in the living room."   
Cato leaves the room. Cinna puts Katniss in an emerald green with gold beading one shoulder floor length number that show a slight baby bump, light in the make up, hair braided with gold ribbons with the back hanging in loose curls. It's a kind of Goddess meets Mother Nature there's a knock & it's Effie, saying it's time to go.

Katniss follows Effie into the living room where the guys see her in the dress. Cato's jaw is hanging open. "Wow", was pretty much all he could say. I think this is the reaction I prefer, Katniss thought as she said;

"Okay let's get this over & done with."

The remaining original 8 Victors arrive for the ceremonies where Cecelia's husband arrived to be her escort, Cato was to be Katniss's. Instead of the traditional crowns each received a necklace with a 75th pendant on it. Has each Victor was introduced by district the louder the crowds got until they got to District 12. Where the audience was loud for Haymitch, it roared 10 times louder as it introduced the final Victor. 

"Last but certainly not lease our back to back Victor of the 74th & 75th Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen-Lungren escorted by husband Cato Lungren."

This was also the couples saving grace was their popularity with the capitol as well as the people in the districts where it was a mandatory viewing to show the district how 'merciful' it's President is. Each Victor had their own throne with their escort standing behind them. President Snow gave another carefully worded speech ending with his eyes on Cato. This made Katniss very nervous but she held her composure for two simple reasons. One, Cato wants this to be between he & Snow. Two, she'll be damned before she'll give him the satisfaction of hurting or, to needle her again. As the President approached each Victor, he placed the long chain over their heads, gave the usual congratulations & shook their hand. Until he got to Katniss where he said;

"Congratulations Mrs. Lungren lot of first there."

"Thank you sir, yes a few first."

"Such as other than back to back Victor that is?"

"First Volunteer Tribute for my district, First Female Volunteer Tribute for my District, First Female Victor in my District & if memory serves twice running in making it past the final 8."

There's poor Cato standing behind me holding his breath thinking to himself;

"Sweet Jesus, our daughter is going to be without her mother & I'm going to be a widower. Oh my god, she's holding her own against him. It's going to be a freaking train wreck. Baby please just reel it in."

"And yet no name picked for this little one?"

"Done deal since yesterday sir. Cato & I mixed the traditions so none would be left out."

"Very clever of you two. I certainly hope you enjoy District 2.

"Thank you Sir, I shall."   
This is the only time I think I heard Cato let an easy breath without losing composure.  
Has the ceremonies ended & we all pile into our cars to go to the President Mansion for the big party. 

"I will be so glad when we're out of here. I wonder what they're going to for the opening of the ball." 

Nobody disagreed. Yet has we pulled up t the mansion, Cato pulled his wife aside. 

"Katniss be very & I do mean very careful, here. You almost made me a widower & single parent back there. Game plan, as soon as he retires for evening, we kick this pit. Brutus already had the movers get our stuff packed from the apartment for the new place so, we will have furniture at our new place in Victors Village."

"I am so dead tired already, if it wasn't for the mandatory appearance, I would have declined." 

Has they walked into that mansion, everybody was lined up for the opening dance with respective spouses & dates. As soon as the party gets started the President dances with all the female Victors except Katniss. However he does have a chat with the couple concerning the move to district 2, shaming ceremony, Cato's 'tour' to get the schools started & the baby's name. 

"So what is her name going to be?"

Katniss looked to Cato who answered;  
"Rosemary Camille Lungren, Sir."

"Good choice & I understand it covers most if not all bases in both traditions."

"Yes Sir."

"Well I do have a country to run so I must be off. Enjoy the ball. " 

Has Snow gets up to leave both Cato & Katniss started to stand for him but they're waved off by Snow. Then he's gone for the evening. So out of courtesy the two expecting couples stay another half hour before going back to the training center. Each part to their respective floors with the understanding that they'll see each other soon. When the others arrived soon after the young couple was in sweats watching recaps of the award ceremony. Everybody soon went to bed. All were too tired to think of anything else but sleep.

Yet in district 2 there is another matter to be handled. Formal drumming out of the condemned was not to start until the Senior Dean returns from the games yet the 15 are still sequestered away from the other students. Their parents notified of what is to happen to them & with at lease 5 facing banishment from the district they'll need to make arrangements for them fast. The 15 are given a choice from their leader when each is given two night lock berries each. However in another part of the school a 9 year old boy who was new is found dead with a note in one hand & berries in the other.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
**** I gave names to the fallen tributes that didn't have them in the book Catching Fire. I felt it gave them a tad of dignity instead of just a number. Lucid is short for Lusitania since district 6 is transportation (also since they were morphing addicts)with Raven for one of my favorites from Edgar Allen Poe, for district 9 Charlotte (from a book I read to my kids Charlotte's Web) 9's is livestock, District 10's is grain, Amber came from an American classic (America the beautiful you should be able to guess the line), 5's to do with electricity(two power plant workers).  
Yes I know Brutus was killed by Peeta in Catching Fire & Cecelia died early on in the arena. I wanted to add another aspect of it. I wanted Haymitch to still have his betting buddy. **


	6. Shame, Shame, Shame on you part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 75th Battle Cry  
> A Katniss story
> 
> Chapter 6  
> Shame, Shame, Shame on you  
> Part1

Academy- District 2

A nine year old boy was found with a letter & a hand full of berries by his brother when he didn't show for breakfast to get his DBD mark. What they originally thought he had ingested night lock was actually choke berries but the amount the boy ingested was why he's unconscious, his brother refusing to leave his side. This put the academy on lock-down.  
Brutus took the precaution of putting the 15 on suicide watch but he was too late for most of them. For all but 4 had taken night lock for their part in the scandal in keeping with their DBD tradition. The other 4 were stopped in time. This hit Brutus, Enobaria & Cato hard because of the boy who was used by this group. Katniss could only look on & be their support. As the four were on the train back when Brutus got the word.

"Brutus will the boy recover?"

"Yes he will. His guilt is eating away at him."

"Cato told me when a student hits 12 they are assigned a mentor. This boy needs one now. Someone who can keep each other in line. Any suggestions?"

Brutus seeing where Katniss is going looks at his protégé;

"I can think of one or two."

In their compartment Cato & Katniss talked about this.

"I don't think it'll be allowed."

"He's 9 Cato & his brother found him if anything that letter explains how the drug got into your stuff. It explains why they did it to you. This child was willing to kill himself before bringing dishonor to the academy even before getting his DBD mark so he wouldn't even shame brother. He was given the wrong berries. It should if anything give you a glimpse of his character. He needs a mentor now or, he won't make it to 12."

"If anything they assigned me his brother. His name is Seth."

"Talk to Brutus." Cato nods in agreement.

Brutus decides since they already assigned Cato to his brother to take the younger boy himself. This way he can still keep an eye on the school & the boy. For some reason the boy reminded him of a Cato at that age. Brutus let Cato & Katniss know has the train arrives to find the crowds roaring to welcome their Victors home. Brutus speaks for the group & afterwards they walk to Victor's Village to the couple's new house. Waiting for them was the housing department to give the keys to Cato.

This made both Katniss & Cato happy since their house was situated between the godparent's houses. Has they go into the house Katniss gets picked up & carried into the house. It's was a big house but not huge but the big surprise was when the godparents along with Cinna & Portia surprised the couple. They went through the house to across from where the Master Bedroom there's was a ribbon on the door. When the door was opened, Katniss jaw dropped in awe. Inside was a fully decorated nursery waiting for baby completely stocked & a night time shooting star meadow scene mural on one wall. It was one less thing that Cato had to worry about & gives him more time with Katniss.

In the medical area of the academy a young boy with soft black hair opens his sky blue eyes for the first time in 4 days.

"Seth? Where.. What the hell?";   
The boy said looking at his big brother sitting in a chair, books open on the desk & head on top, asleep. Big brother's green eyes pop open. 

"Mace? Keep them open little bro. YO! DOC! DOC HE'S UP! Keep em' open Mace!" 

Seth yells. The Medical staff in there came running along with one of the Administration staff. After the Doctor looked at him said; 

"Mace, you're lucky your brother found you when he did. Who gave you the berries?" 

Mace tells them (Seth gets pissed but keeps it in). Seth then filled in the blanks; 

"No Mace they gave you choke berries not, night lock & told you that you were getting banished from the district. You were the missing piece to the puzzle. They figured if you swallowed enough berries it would have killed you. Lucky that I knew the difference."

"They're going to drum me out Seth. You're going to have to turn your back on me."

Seth looks at the Admin. Staff who nods; 

"No little bro they're not. I would never turn my back on my only relative, you know that. They know what happened Mace. You were used like all upper Careers do to newbies before the DBD. YOU are getting the luckiest break. Where I had to wait until this year for my mentor, you get Brutus, Victor of the 46th & 75th Games THIS year for your mentor so don't mess up."

As the staff leaves so the brothers alone to talk & get Mace something to eat.

"Who's your mentor Seth?"

"I drew Cato Lungren Victor of the 74th Games, Lil bro. He was Brutus protégé & his wife won back to back the 74th & 75th games. I may not be here for awhile so you better do me proud Mace. Now you eat. I will be back in a few, I promise. Don't you EVER scare me like that again."

Seth goes to get a shower, it's the only time that he cries letting out nearly five days of pent up anxiety. By that time he returns Mace is asleep again empty tray on the table. So Seth goes back & hits the books while keeping an eye on his kid brother. In an lonely moment Seth looks up "Mom, Dad please let me get a shot at them for Mace. Just one lucky shot please anytime, anywhere." The medical staff over hears the boy's plea to their late parents & calls Brutus.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
Lungren residence- Victor's Village D-2

Cato gets word from Brutus that the boy is awake with his brother still at his side. Katniss looked at the file on both boys & pointed something out to Cato. Their last name; Skylar-Green. Cato then shows Brutus who does a background check to find that both boys are cousins to Katniss. Katniss was horrified what she read in their file. That from the time the boys were 4 & 1 they were in foster care no background check was ever done to find a relative outside of the district for the boys after both parents died. Had they bothered go research outside the district & the maternal side of the family, they would've found two, one since deceased- Adam Skylar who was the father of Camille Skylar Everdeen, mother to Katniss. Brutus found this in under 15 minutes. Meaning the Katniss & Cato are is the nearest relatives. Katniss got on the phone called her mother.

"Hi Mom, shut the front door & sit down for this."

"What now, Katniss?"

"Found Seth & Mace."

"Lily's boys are you sure? Katniss your father & I were looking for them for years before he died."

Katniss Tells her mother what happened from their records "They're here at the academy mom. Grab Prim & get here. Tickets will be waiting for you this Friday. Bring your kit include your night balm. See you Friday night."

"See you then, Bye." As Camille hangs up the phone. She looks up "We got them Lilly, rest easy little sister. Prim pack a bag for this weekend."

Katniss hangs up the phone. She looks to the other three and said; 

"Okay new ballgame. Mom & Prim are coming Friday. Brutus for emergency contacts put Cato's & my name down first since I am here, then mom's as backup for now." 

She looks at both of the guys "You're still going to mentor them right?" 

Both answered "Hell yes." This was the biggest relief for her since Seth now can be reaped just like Prim. It was the best she can hope for all three of them.  
Later after the everyone went home Katniss asked Cato to explain what they will be doing for the next couple of days at the academy.

"Well, since the investigation is done the 4 that remain will go through the formal hearing to be drummed out. However now given the circumstances with Mace, Seth will be allowed to give an statement in front of the school. It's usually the Top Senior who does this for the school but both are going to do this now. On national television. Seth is going to have to have his A game on for this. Then two days later they are drummed out where everybody will be turning their backs on them as these 4 turned their back on the academy. The other 11 not having the formal hearing will be sent back to their families for burial, without honors. I think you need to read Mace's note Katniss."

Cato hands Katniss the note & has she reads it, it gives her an insight of a boy who is a lot older than his 9 years. Who felt he had the world on his shoulders. Katniss as she read it, she saw herself at 11 after her father died. No wonder he why couldn't get help. This kid actually thought he had nowhere to go to.

"Cato, what did Mace mean by next crop in the note?" Cato answered "Next crop is the newbies that come into the academy."

"I'm going with you tomorrow. I need to talk to the boys." Cato agreed but stated I'm not letting you near the condemned.

Cato got up & went knelt in front of Katniss; 

"18 months ago I met a spitfire of a girl who wasn't afraid to stand up to me in any arena or, anywhere else for that matter. I married her & then proceeded to screw it up by trying to break her. The Girl on Fire. Then I almost lost her & our child again to the games. I know I do not deserve you & baby believe me when I say I do not want to leave you or Rosemary here at all. I will never give you any cause to have any doubt about us ever again. When this is all done I wonder if you would do me the honor of renewing our vows? "

As he pops open a box with emerald promise ring in it.  
Katniss was speechless & got tonged tied. Finally she said yes just before she grabbed him by his shirt collars & kissed him.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
Next day Training Academy District-2

Has the group of 4 drive up to the Academy's main entrance they are hounded by the press. Brutus tells the press that there will be a press conference a 6 p.m. sharp in front of the main entrance weather permitting no questions will be answered until then. The group walks into the school only to received a around of applause from students & staff alike as they walk towards the medical ward. There two boys were the only ones there. One was catching up on his lessons while the other is finishing up his. Seth notices Mace stiffening up & looks over his shoulder to find Brutus, Enobaria, Cato & Katniss coming towards them. Out of habit, Seth stands up & gets between them & Mace. Mace himself sits up straighter not knowing what will happen now. Katniss sees the boys pulls on Cato who follows his stance.

Brutus was at a lost at Seth's stance, decided to tread lightly;

"Seth it's okay."

"I want Trench Sir. Anytime, anywhere."

Cato looks at Seth;  
"You will just not now. How long has it been since you actually slept?"

"I slept. Here & there. After what they did to Mace. Give me three weeks to train any arena, I can take him or, them."

"Not yet. 1) You don't know what district they'll be in if they're banished. 2) These four have three years of training on you. What do you have that they don't boy?"

"Honor, respect, brains, strength, control, need. And after they're expelled, I play catch up on those three years fast."

"Need? What kind of need?"

"The need to let him feel what I have felt these last 4 to 5 days with my kid brother lying here, wasting away. Panem can get their justice, I want my revenge on Trench for using me to threaten my brother with. I want my message to be clear Sir. Mess with my brother I will take you down."  
Brutus cracks up "He's a perfect fit for you Cato. Seth you know what's going down in a couple of days (Seth nods)? Well you and the top senior are making speeches on national television. You need to have your A game."

While Brutus was talking to the boys, Doc pulls Cato aside to informing him the first time that Seth left Mace was last night to hit the showers.

"Cato other than 1 to 2 hours power naps at that desk he's been hitting the books, barely eating, never leaving his brothers side for the last 5 days. Literally, I've never seen anything like it. Last night he was pleading to his dead parents for just one shot at them. The only other kid I've ever seen this driven ever is you."

"Seth close the books, head on that pillow, eyes shut now. We got Mace. Sleep." When Seth eyes kept popping open Katniss got a warm compress, put it over his eyes & whispered something. Only then did Seth relax enough to go under.  
Seth's instructor came in looked on the boy then at his work.  
Instructor upon looking at actually Seth sleeping "How in the hell did you finally get him to do that? Sweet Mother of Jesus. The more I throw at him. The harder he works. I never seen anyone so driven even in crisis like this. He's already done the whole first semester for next term. Sir is there a way he can be early promote candidate now? I can't give him anymore. He's too smart for his own good."  
Brutus "What's the lowest grade he receive this year so far?"  
Instructor "98 was his lowest score including the stuff I've been giving him this past week. Usually with bonus questions its between 100 to 110,easy. (while looking at his current assignments) Even now take a look." Brutus looks at Seth's work & smiles then looks at Mace.  
Brutus "How are you feeling boy? Why didn't you tell Seth?"  
Mace "Lousy, Sir. Trench said accidents happen all the time here. He would make sure one would happen to Seth."  
Brutus "Well, in two days time in front of the condemned, the academy & the nation, I will be personally putting your DBD mark on you & you Mace will be my new protégé. We will talk later Mace. You & Seth are not as alone in this world as you two think." Brutus & Cato pull Katniss aside. "What did you tell Seth to get him to sleep, Katniss?" Brutus asked "Family is here." Katniss replied.

Brutus looks at Cato. "This is it son. I have no more to teach you & now you have go out on your own to teach others. This is the time to be a man. Your own man. Don't blow it. Make me proud to have been your mentor & to be your friend." Brutus hold out his hand & Cato as shakes it he's drawn into a hug.  
Cato "Don't be a stranger Brutus for there's no other that I rather call a friend."  
As they part ways Katniss looks at Cato who explains you can only have one protégé at a time. When Brutus announced he was taking Mace, I was on my own. There's a formal ceremony to take on a protégé but never one when they are released. This is Brutus way of making you grow up. Cato is an offical staff member of the academy & as a Victor, a Mentor.

Four hours later; Medical Center D-2

The smell of food brought a 12 year old boy from a sound sleep. Sitting in a chair looking at his work is his mentor Cato Lungren. Seth move his head over to look at Mace's bed, he's not there. Seth shoots up "Mace! Where's Mace?" Just then coming out of the bathroom is a cleaner Mace in fresh pajamas.  
Cato looks up "Seth, he has to bathe sometime. Here eat." Seth eats everything on his plate. Cato "Well it looks like we use our time wisely, Seth. Tell me what weapons do you favor?"  
Seth "Swords & spears but I've been told that I'm pretty good with a bow Sir."  
Cato "Okay here is a piece of paper. Now knowing what you know now, I want you to write a one page statement on what those four did to you & Mace. Remember you will be reading this on national television. I will be back." Cato & Katniss leaves & as they get into the hall Cato says "I bet you anything you want to, me getting out of the doghouse that he asks another sheet of paper to redo it." Katniss looks at the boy now deep in thought & replies "You are so on." They walk toward the front of the school to stand behind Brutus next to Enobaria. Brutus opens the press conference:

"I thank you for coming today on what was suppose to be an event that being the formal hearings of 15 students who were to be expelled in disgrace. Prior to my return from the Games 11 students from this group took their lives. 4 were stopped in time but there was another victim of this tragedy. A 9 year old by the name of Mace Skylar-Green. This child following in his brothers footsteps was enrolled here & has a new student or "newbie" was placed under a senior student. The senior student was involved & forced Mace to deliver the stuff that was made in their rooms to their leader. Mace didn't know what it was until the 75th games. Four days ago Mace didn't show for his DBD Mark ceremony. The staff sent his brother to get him. His brother found him with berries in his hand along with a note that explained everything that we were missing on who was doping not only the other students here but my protégé Cato Lungren. I am going to read a excerpt from his letter to the school:  
"They bragged without realizing that I was even there how they used a Victor because he wasn't the only Victor in his games. They thought he brought shame to the district. They were also mad at him for he turned away a match. This Victor told his parents already found his own wife & did it his way.  
I am sorry for the harm I caused to Victor Cato Lungren & his family.  
Please do not blame Seth for this, he does not know that I am in trouble. I rather be dead than to have my only relative be forced to turn his back on me or to bring shame to this school. "  
This came out of 9 year old who would rather die than to bring shame, shows his character. Too bad his guide didn't have that same character. Normally a student is 12 before assigned a mentor at the academy. I am proud to announce that I will personally be taking this young man as my protégé this year.-Thank you."

One hour later, Medical Center Academy D-2

Cato & Katniss return to the medical center to find Seth helping Mace on his assignments. Cato looks at Seth's paper to find not one scratch out or, mistake on there. Seth shows him the blackboard that he used. Katniss looked at him & whispered in his ear "Still in the doghouse I take it (as Cato mutters Damn). I'll tell you what I want & how, when we get home."  
Just then Brutus comes in to talk to the boys.  
Brutus "Okay boys here's something that you didn't know. I went ahead & did a background check. Your father side was only going to take one of you & the courts wouldn't allow it so they wouldn't take either one. Your mother's maiden name was Skylar there were 2 that you were related to. Adam Skylar your grandfather now deceased and Camille Skylar Everdeen your Aunt in District 12. She is also the mother to a Victor. Victor of the 74 & 75th Hunger Games Katniss Everdeen Lungren sitting right here."  
Both boys jaws dropped. They have family as Katniss says; "Hi guys. I already called my mother & she will be here Friday to meet you both. Now which one favors the bow?"

Two days later, Formal Hearing, General Assembly Area, Academy D-2.

In the Assembly area of the Academy there were three sections for these events. Section one was for the press. This was up high to get the best angles as the events unfold. Section two was for the students with the third & final section being where guest, jurors & witness were seated.  
As the four Condemned were being filed in, their hands were bound behind them, all honors stripped, sleeves stripped off arms bared ready for the removal.  
Brutus, Enobaria & Three Senior Instructors filed in. The students snapped to attention & remained standing until the judges were on the dais & the students told to be seated. The four were brought before the panel & there were formally charged with the following counts:  
1) Conspiracy to commit a crime  
2) Poisoning a Victor by doping.  
3) Causing harm to a Victor's family with that family member a Victor in her own right along with their unborn child.  
4) Using an illegal substance on several (over 25) students in a doping scheme.  
5) Threatening a Junior student with harm.  
6) Blackmailing a Junior student.

Witnesses were allowed to speak on the impact of what these 4 did to them. It started with Katniss.

Katniss told the panel of the changes in her spouse without being graphic. How their concoction almost harmed their unborn child when she was almost exposed to it by accident. In quoting her "It's the only time I can say, that I was grateful to have morning sickness. (This got some of the crowd to chuckle a little)" Ending her statement with, Cato still is angry at himself for not being to be there for me when I was in the hospital after the 75th Hunger Games because of what this group did. Under normal circumstances these four would be imprisoned. That's where they should go even though it is not necessarily what I personally want to do. Then thanked the panel for their consideration.

The top senior of the school then got up & address the panel. She (being the first female top senior in the last 13 years which made Enobaria proud) echoed what Katniss stated but she added that these remaining four disregarded tradition, honor, respect & self control. Everything that our district holds dear within ourselves. Used their fellow classmates at will for their illegal experiments (two of the victims were relatives) not only deserved to be shamed, they deserve to be banished from the district to at God's will face us in the arena.

Seth goes in front of the panel. The flashes from the cameras was almost blinding for him. Has Seth started to speak an calm quietness came over the area.  
"My name is Seth Gabriel Skylar-Green & I want to express how these 4 tricked my brother into nearly killing himself when he didn't know that he gave Trench a package that contained Doparosamine. Then forced him by telling him that they would arrange an accident for me if he said one word about it to anyone. Then they gave my kid brother berries, telling him that it was the only way out. That he was going to be drummed out & I would be forced to turned my back on him. For FOUR days my brother laid in a coma barely breathing, wasting away. I said it before & I will say it again (as Seth faced Trench) anytime, anywhere I hope I get ahold of you. I don't want these 4 to leave the district in banishment. (Seth pauses to regain his composure.) There are three things I want; 1) One shot at your will. 2) Our last name changed to be Skylar. 3) Our faces, Mace & I are the last the condemned see before being turned over to the Peace Keepers as everyone turns their back on them. For my message is crystal clear to all. Mess with my brother, I will take you down & smile while doing it. Thank you." Seth goes back to the witness area & sits next to his brother.

The panel sentenced the 4 stripped of all honors & to be expelled in shame & disgrace to take place in 2 days from now. Then in front of everybody, Cato grinned in satisfaction as he stripped them of their DBD marks. He made sure when he ex out their mark the ink went deep. Cato told Trench "I turned down your sister because I wanted to be loved for me. I am a man not a toy."

Then Brutus came over "4 days ago a boy showed more dedication to duty than the 4 combined here on the ground. Mace Michael Skylar-Green present yourself for mark." As with tradition Seth walked him half way, Mace walked the rest. Brutus "Mace where do you want your mark?"  
Mace said proudly "Where Cato got his, Sir."  
Brutus "Shirt off Mace, Cato got his on his shoulder blade." Mace did as told & looked straight ahead at his brother. Didn't even flinch as Brutus gave him his DBD mark. Then the 4 were taken away to their cells. It was later noted by all how proud both Mace's Mentor & big brother were since they were bragging about him.

Yet they are still boys both, being nervous about meeting their Aunt but excited all the same. For they have the one thing that they never really had in their lives before, real family.


	7. Shame, Shame, Shame  Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 75th Battle Cry  
> A Katniss Story
> 
> Chapter 7  
> Shame, Shame, Shame  
> Part 2

Same day of formal hearing Academy D-2: 11 go home

After that a new solemn ceremony begins. For 11 hearses pull up in the back of the academy & 11 Caskets are loaded up in them. None had the school's color nor were the 11 redressed in their uniforms. These 11 were escorted off grounds as they treated their classmates. Even though they chose death, they still had no honor so no honors were given to them. It was a hollow victory for the academy that day. Now the academy looks to the four who must be dealt with when they are turned over to the Peace Keepers.

Cato & Seth gets called into Brutus office. Brutus has looked at promoting Seth early but there is one thing. For Seth be promoted, he must pass the Physical Training part. Seth is given a week to train to get through the individual obstacle course that will challenge the boy even further than before. Where most students are 13 or,14, Seth is 12. Brutus then informs Seth that his request for the name change was approved. Yet Seth was smart enough to know favors like that usually have a price. As they leave, Seth asks Cato; 

"Sir what favor is the President going to asks of me?"

"Remember your request; name change, for the four to see yours & Mace's face last & your first request, one shot at them. Your training started yesterday. You're expected to take on & win against Trench possibly the other three as the Capitol's entertainment soon."

"Then I have work to do Sir."

Cato chuckles yet wonders how do I let him know about this long road of a Career? Cato knows the first kill is always the hardest.  
The formal Mentor pairing ceremony starts soon after where Brutus declares a now newly named Mace Michael Skylar to be his new Protégé. Yet Brutus looks on with pride as his former Protégé, Cato takes on his first protégé. Cato declares the newly named Seth Gabriel Skylar to be his Protégé.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
Train in route to District-2  
Camille Everdeen was in route along with Prim to meet her Nephews'. Katniss is right the boys being trained by Brutus & Cato is the best bet to protect them in case they do get reaped. Camille wonders why Katniss request her to bring night balm. Night balm only helps with night lock injuries.

Lungren House, Victor's Village D-2; Out of the Doghouse.

Katniss figured both are frustrated on waiting for him to get out of the dog house. So Katniss made a call to a new acquaintance so she could put her plan into motion. Then she lets Cato she was hitting the showers. Cato's phone rang. Katniss was in the showers when the door opens & closes behind her. Katniss knew that she won when somebody had a very happy look on his face & thanked her with a very long kiss.

Cato had to ask;   
"How in the hell did you do that? What on earth did you say to the first lady?"

"OH that. Well I told her I was at that stage of pregnancy where husbands really enjoy (as Cato's eyes got big & grins) & the fact I am eating Thai food, pineapple & ice cream faster than Haymitch goes through bourbon & wine isn't helping either of us. Since I went to her she won her bet which means the president gives her whatever she desires for a year. Since one good turn deserves another, she got YOU out of the doghouse for me. After all we girls have to stick together."

"I still have to do the academy set up in districts 8 through 12 & believe me when I say, I don't want to go right now. I. Owe. You."

"Oh hell yes. YOU. Do & for my win, I want a toasting with a night I won't forget. That is if you're up for the challenge?"

"You know that I'm always up for the challenge."

Needless to say it was a very, very good night...& morning.  
Same day of formal hearing Academy D-2: 11 go home

After that a new solemn ceremony begins. For 11 hearses pull up in the back of the academy & 11 Caskets are loaded up in them. None had the school's color nor were the 11 redressed in their uniforms. These 11 were escorted off grounds as they treated their classmates. Even though they chose death, they still had no honor so no honors were given to them. It was a hollow victory for the academy that day. Now the academy looks to the four who must be dealt with when they are turned over to the Peace Keepers.

Cato & Seth gets called into Brutus office. Brutus has looked at promoting Seth early but there is one thing. For Seth be promoted, he must pass the Physical Training part. Seth is given a week to train to get through the individual obstacle course that will challenge the boy even further than before. Where most students are 13 or,14, Seth is 12. Brutus then informs Seth that his request for the name change was approved. Yet Seth was smart enough to know favors like that usually have a price. As they leave, Seth asks Cato; 

"Sir what favor is the President going to asks of me?"

"Remember your request; name change, for the four to see yours & Mace's face last & your first request, one shot at them. Your training started yesterday. You're expected to take on & win against Trench possibly the other three as the Capitol's entertainment soon."

"Then I have work to do Sir."

Cato chuckles yet wonders how do I let him know about this long road of a Career? Cato knows the first kill is always the hardest.  
The formal Mentor pairing ceremony starts soon after where Brutus declares a now newly named Mace Michael Skylar to be his new Protégé. Yet Brutus looks on with pride as his former Protégé, Cato takes on his first protégé. Cato declares the newly named Seth Gabriel Skylar to be his Protégé.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
Train in route to District-2  
Camille Everdeen was in route along with Prim to meet her Nephews'. Katniss is right the boys being trained by Brutus & Cato is the best bet to protect them in case they do get reaped. Camille wonders why Katniss request her to bring night balm. Night balm only helps with night lock injuries.

Lungren House, Victor's Village D-2; Out of the Doghouse.

Katniss figured both are frustrated on waiting for him to get out of the dog house. So Katniss made a call to a new acquaintance so she could put her plan into motion. Then she lets Cato she was hitting the showers. Cato's phone rang. Katniss was in the showers when the door opens & closes behind her. Katniss knew that she won when somebody had a very happy look on his face & thanked her with a very long kiss.

"How in the hell did you do that? What on earth did you say to the first lady?"

"OH that. Well I told her I was at that stage of pregnancy where husbands really enjoy (as Cato's eyes got big & grins) & the fact I am eating Thai food, pineapple & ice cream faster than Haymitch goes through bourbon & wine isn't helping either of us. Since I went to her she won her bet which means the president gives her whatever she desires for a year. Since one good turn deserves another, she got YOU out of the doghouse for me. After all we girls have to stick together."

"I still have to do the academy set up in districts 8 through 12 & believe me when I say, I don't want to go right now. I. Owe. You."

"Oh hell yes. YOU. Do & for my win, I want a toasting with a night I won't forget. That is if you're up for the challenge?"

"You know that I'm always up for the challenge."

Needless to say it was a very, very good night...& morning.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
Train station District 2-Meeting Auntie

As Camille & Primrose Everdeen's train arrived in district 2, Mace was nervous. While the group of six were waiting on the platform for the two, Mace was quiet very quiet. Brutus asked Mace what was wrong. Mace replied "What if its' like before, sir?" Brutus looks puzzled that's when Seth filled in the blanks.

"The Greens only wanted me not Mace, Sir. Mom died because she had tox-something or, pre-eclampsia with Mace. They didn't want him. I told the Social Worker where Mace goes, I go. I couldn't leave him out there. He was just a baby. That's why we were in foster care & our parents estate pays for our education." 

Cato looked at Seth in a new light then looked at Brutus for they both realized that Seth never had a real childhood. Seth's childhood ended at age 4 & 1/2 when his father died. However there is one in the group who understood, all to well. Katniss who lost her father at 11, her mother tuned her & Prim out in grief for nearly a year, even after that she was the head of the household in many ways. Katniss took over when she looked at Mace and said 

"Mace, you met me right & I didn't turn my back on you. Believe me when I say this if mom didn't want to meet you she wouldn't be on the train. Knowing my mother, the two will be the one of the first off the train. Just for you & Seth. It's going to be okay." 

This made Mace feel a little bit better as the train pulled up. Sure enough Camille & Prim were one of the first off the train.

Camille saw the boys & smiled. Mace looked so much like his mother but had his father's coloring while, Seth looked like his father yet, had Lily's emerald green eyes & coloring. After the greetings & introductions were made, Camille looked to the boys; 

"Boys come on over here & give Auntie a hug. I don't bite."

Both Boys looked at their mentors who nodded before taking those first steps. It wasn't easy for the two who thought they were so alone. For Mace it was easier than for Seth. Then Seth saw Prim & with the exception of gender, they looked more siblings than cousins. After they hugged their Aunt Camille, Camille said to Brutus " Are they allowed to visit family during holiday break? Oh & Katniss here's the night balm you asked for."  
Before Brutus answered Mace asked 

"What's Holiday Break?"   
Again Brutus looked puzzled & again the adults looked to Seth to filled them in.

"We rarely was allowed to come 'home' for holiday break. When we did the foster parents would go out to their family's with their kid & left us there. I didn't know how to explain it to Mace so, usually we just stayed at school. We had a better time with the staff anyways & Mace was better protected."

Brutus looked at Enobaria who was already on the phone to get answers & a lawyer for the boys.

Camille just calmly said "Well we're just going to have to fix that little problem there won't we boys. Katniss why night balm?"

" I have a hunch mom. Especially since 11 used night lock to commit suicide & gave choke berries to Mace. Best to be prepared. Just in case." 

Has Cato & the boys got the bags, Cato realized something with Katniss that he thought it was just part of the pregnancy. Now with this new information there maybe something more.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
Next day Doctor's office District-2

Cato scheduled the appointment prior to the shaming ceremony & a good thing he did. Upon Seth's information Cato did a little digging & found that the boys mother had died pre-eclampsia with Mace. The Doctor was concerned about the blood pressure & some of the symptoms that Katniss was showing. Instead of the normal pregnancy status she was moved to high risk to be monitored more closely just in case. However the doctor did clear her for the ceremony to morrow has long as she was either sitting or laying down for it. Cato contacts Brutus & lets him know what 's going on so when the ceremony is going on she can be a part of it. However Katniss as a theory & wants to talk to Brutus about upon arrival.

Academy District-2

Cato & Katniss along with Prim & Camille arrive at the school to see cameras at various locations to film the Shaming ceremony. Cato takes the group in quickly into the medical center where both boys wait for them & a live video feed is set up so Katniss can watch it there with Prim.

"Mom put night balm on the boys especially around the neck & give it over to Brutus, Cato & Enobaria for them to rub on themselves."

"Why? And why haven't I heard of this balm?"

"Night Balm counter acts wounds laced with night lock(This gets the three victors attention). It prevents the night lock to get into your blood stream & shut down your system. If it happens it'll knock you out for a day but you'll live. To answer your other question Brutus, I invented it years ago with my Father. It's the only patent that is under my name before I married. Damn I'm good."

Camille looks at Katniss in awe;   
"You think one of those four are going to pull a stunt don't you?"

"Yes, to prevent an attack mom, one must know of the possibility of it's existence. (as Katniss looks at Brutus) Brutus you're to need four of your best archers who always keeps their eyes on the prize. They need to be placed one on either side of the main entrance & two on the roof. Since they are guarding you this group. Brutus if they turned their backs on tradition by doping students & staff here, it's nothing to throw a knife with night lock coated on it."

"Well it couldn't hurt. Enobaria?"

"I agree with Katniss. As you said, it couldn't hurt."

"Mom are you staying here or, taking my place outside?"

"I think I will take your place outside as witness. (As she applies some of the balm on herself) I want to be near Seth & Mace for this."

As the other three put the balm on themselves, Enobaria told everyone that she talked to the estate lawyer & the foster parents.

"Talk to the estate lawyer & found that since the executor never took custody of the boys in violation of the will, the estate executor is thereby removed effective immediately & it's now the nearest relative who has custody of the boys has control of the estate. That means Cato & Katniss by being the primary emergency contact, have custody of both Seth & Mace. The lawyer is more than happy to continue to represent both boys & the guardians. She also told them she looked over the books & the estate is being well managed."

However Enobaria is still pissed at their foster parents. Even though the boys were sheltered, clothed & fed they were given little else; 

"When I asked to see the pictures of Seth or Mace, other than the required pictures there are none of the boys. All they did was what was required of them, nothing more."

"Cato we have 2 more rooms to get ready."

"We can share a room, Katniss."

"Just got done texting Cinna." (the cell rings) "Hi Cinna here's Katniss."

"Cinna I'm going to need your help. Oh good you're coming on the next train. We'll be waiting. Bye." 

Katniss looks at both Seth & Mace "Seth we more than enough room unless you want to share a room. A friend of mine is coming to get your rooms ready guys."  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
Half Hour later Academy District-2;Walk of Shame

As the group leave for the Shaming Ceremony, Cato leans down to give his wife a kiss. Katniss looks up "Be careful. All of you." The group leaves Katniss & Prim in the medical area to get the ceremony started. They walk down the halls to the entrance of the school while Brutus gives Cato one com-link & he another. The archers take their places. Two on the roof, two in the trees on either side of the main walk way. Cato has the one on the roof, Brutus has the ground. The Senior class of Careers line the walk way. All are ready for this to be done & over. All are discussed at the four who brought shame on their school, their families & their district. Peace Keepers were briefed on what was to come & they were waiting with shackles for them to take them away.

Earlier that day the Condemned who housed on the top floor, were dress in bright blood red uniforms with black x's on their backs, given their last meal at the academy & ordered to stand there for they are not even allowed to sit on their floors anymore for they were the lowest of the low. Four Senior Staff members & the Top Senior were given old fashioned brass bells to ring. They were to be their escorts. This was being filmed live from prep to when the Peace Keepers take over. As the ringing got louder they knew the time had come.  
Trench looks at the others in the room;

"Gentlemen, it's been a pleasure." 

The other three could only nod at the leader knowing that after their terms are served, they would be banished from two & separated. Each knew that meant they would be in the next games & each knew the male representative for their district will be Seth & the Top Senior for the females unless otherwise stated. This came from Snow himself. And still the ringing got even louder as the rest of the school filed out into the halls to a line the halls. Since all grades were effected all were going to were going to a part of it of shaming them out of their school. And the ringing got louder. The door was opened as the Top Senior says; 

"HOODS UP! We don't want to see your faces! SINGLE FILE, MARCH!" as she leads them out.   
No words are spoken as each staff & student turn away from them. To the people here they no longer exists. All was heard was the ringing of the bells to let the others know that they were coming. All was going as planned until they get to the medical center on the second floor in then all hell broke loose. As the four kick two of the staff into the walls & snap the neck of one other. Trench elbows the last of the staff escort in the face with enough force to break his nose, grabs the Top Senior by the neck and with a knife to her throat and drags her into the medical center, kicks out the medical staff & seals it shut. Word get through on the com links. Prim, the Top Senior & Katniss are now hostages & it's being filmed live.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
4 hours later Academy, D-2

The hostages are in one area of the medical center. One of the other three asked;

"How many months are you Mrs. Lungren?" Katniss answered "6 to 6 &1/2 months. Keeps blinking."

"Why is she doing that?" He asked Prim answered "She's trying to stay calm. She may be developing either pre-eclampsia or, toxemia. Stress triggers the symptoms." He yells "Trench pass me the pressure cuff now."

"Why Mason?" 

"Cato's wife may have pre-eclampsia or, toxemia. Need to do a pressure check now or, we can lose both." 

"Shit, Fuccckk!" as he tosses the pressure cuff to him. Just then the phone rings.

As they called in Trench who's the leader answers.

"Yes?"

"Are the ladies still alive?"

"Yes however you need to do what I ask. 1) send in medicine for Mrs. Lungren. Pressure is now 157/98. 2) Peace keepers back away from the area now! 3) Hovercraft in the back field no tracker or black boxes. 4) Seth on the field or, we take Tops with us. You have 5 minutes." 

Then hangs up.  
Brutus looks at Cato who is beside himself on the inside. Out though Brutus knows that look; 

"Do what you got to do Brutus. Either way I will hunt them down."

Brutus puts in a call to the Mayor who is watching this live with the President Snow. Snow said everything will be there in two minutes & orders the Peace keepers to back off. Brutus looks amazed at his cell.  
Brutus to Cato;   
"How much have you train Seth? Snow is doing the delivery in 2 minutes."

"All this week for the PT & sparring" Cato looks to Seth "Can you do it?" 

Without hesitation knowing what's on the line Seth answers "Hell yes."

Seth turns to Brutus; "  
Sir just in case, I'm trusting you with my brother. Here's a few things you need to know: 1) Don't baby him too much. He stronger than you think. 2) If he doesn't look good & he's not hungry, call a Doc. 3) He can shoot a bow REAL, real good & carries camo paint on him."

Seth turns to Mace : "Mace look at me don't have time Lil bro. 1) Make me proud, 2) No stunts, work hard. When it seems impossible, work harder. 3) Check in on Katniss while Cato is gone. 4) Call Aunt Camille & protect Prim. " 

Seth hugs his brother looks at Cato "Give me the swords, Sir."   
After he gets the swords he jogs up hugs his Aunt & takes off to the back field.

Mace goes to the trees looks at the Archer "GIVE ME THE DAMN BOW NOW!" Looks at Brutus; 

"Sir I'm not going to let Seth have all the fun. I don't need words for my message to be heard." 

Brutus nods & the Archer drops down from the tree give him the bow & a quiver of arrows while the other archer drops from the tree goes to the back field. Mace yells; "I'll be back Aunt Camille" in her direction, takes off to find a spot wither in the stands or the trees. Mace takes out the camo paint paints his face & shares with the other archer. By that time Cato had the two Archers on the roof switch from the front to the back field area where Seth is swords drawn.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
Back in medical

Three minutes a call comes in for Trench but it's not Brutus. It's President Snow letting them know everything is there waiting for them as requested. All he asks is to leave the hostages in the medical area. Trench agrees to leave Prim & Katniss but Tops is going with him as insurance all is there, he'll leave her on the field with a bonus. President Snow says I can do better I'll have everyone go into rooms there Just leave the hostages there. Then it's between you & the Skylar brothers along with Cato. Trench who always wanted a shot at Cato agrees.

Back out side.

Snow has a call put through to Brutus tells him what's going to go down. Brutus has no choice but to obey yet, he knows this isn't going to be pretty. Brutus tells Cato this is now between three of you against them.  
"You know what I expect boy. Do me proud."

"Yes Sir. Take care of Katniss for me." As a student brings him his swords, he goes & meets Seth on the back field.

"Well Shut the front door. You got called in too. "

"President Snow suggested it to Trench so none of the hostages can be used as a human shield. You ready?"

"Born ready. By the way Mace is in the trees with a link to Brutus. locked & loaded."

Cato speaks into his link "Mace if you can hear me, what you want me to tell Seth?"

"Locked & Loaded; Lil bro has your back. Don't f-up, Sir. He'll know what I mean."

Cato told Seth the message. All Seth could do is smile with pride while waiting.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
Back in Medical

The medicine was left out the door on a tray Trench grabs an I.V. Gives the stuff over to Tops to treat Katniss, looks to the other three; "Pack up lets go. A real pleasure Tops as always." As they peel off their blood red uniforms underneath, were solid black fatigues & combat boots.  
Has they pull their stuff that they hid in secret compartments all over medical, they make their way down to the hovercraft to find Cato & Seth Waiting for them. 

"Where's the Lil' twerp?" 

An arrow lands between Trench's legs. Kind of spooked Trench.

"Yo! Cato, you really want a piece of me? Your precious wife is fine. Tops is doing her meds as we speak. Now you can either let us go or, (as he pulls the detonator out of his pocket)or, I can blow the top two floors sky high for shits and giggles." 

Brutus was listening in through his com-link orders to them to stand down. They do.

"I see you actually can listen to reason." As the other three get on the hover craft. "You & your brother are next twit." 

He says to Seth. Seth keeps his cool but for looks alone Trench would be dead & they would never find to body. Gets in the hovercraft with the others. Closes the door flies off.

Cato, Seth, Mace & the other archer who was in the trees went to the Main building & to get everyone out.  
Cato was going to in but Brutus had to hold him back along with the boys.  
Camille being the voice of reason; 

"Cato, Prim & the other girl are bringing her out on a stretcher now. Now I would love to go in & get my girls but if I can't, you can't. Brutus had to drag me out here. And boys don't even think about it."

President Snow had pulled up only to be informed about bombs on the upper floors. A student noticed something odd on the way out of the building & reports to a instructor. The instructor looked at the packages & found three bombs two floors (floors 4 & 5). Facing a direction of the school. Brutus releases Cato & told him to take Seth & Mace with him, just as he sees the stretcher carrying Katniss came out lead by Tops. Prim monitoring her blood pressure. By this the meds were kicking in & the ambulance was here with her doctor. Doctor taking a look at this was encouraged.   
"Okay get her in." Prim riding with her.   
Cato driving behind them with both boys & Camille.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
Hovercraft outside of District-2

Trench dropped off the hovercraft in District One & got a new one. Dropped off two of the group in District four where they still had a few supporters. The two changed their names, appearance & blended in. Has Trench took off a Peace Keeper in another hovercraft fired upon them. Where the craft crashed in the hills of the forest. Trench knew that the Peace Keepers would be there in a matter of a minute or, two. Trench & the other guy make a run for District 13 but in the end only one made to 13 where the other ended up being Snow's A-vox & a spy for the rebellion.

Maternity Ward, Hospital District-2

Because of the medicine kicking in Katniss wasn't hallucinating but her vision is still a little blurry. Yet the Doctor is still concerned decides to keep her overnight for observation. Outside the group is waiting as Brutus approaches accompanied by the President & the First Lady.

"Any word yet?"

"Doctor & Cato is in there with her now."

Inside the room Katniss is upset never thought of this being their backup plan. The time she should've been protecting Prim, Prim became the one protecting her. She realized her little duck is no longer little anymore.  
Cato was not much better. He almost lost his family today. The security of the academy has been compromised by its own students. Now with the pregnancy having complications & the upcoming trip he's beside himself. He needs to talk to Brutus.  
The Doctor looks at the test which also include ones for allergies. Katniss is allergic to roses.

"Tell me what happens when you go near roses?"

"Well to me they smell awful & if the odor is strong, make me want to gag. Why?"

"The test show you are allergic to roses Katniss. Don't worry we'll have a sign NO Roses or, Rose scents put up. However to be on the safe side we're going to keep you overnight. Katniss this is very serious. You have to take it easy until the baby comes to term."   
This is news to both of them. As the sign is being posted the doctor leaves to give the news to the rest of the family.

Cato pull a chair next to the bed; "Katniss talk to me."

"I never would have thought that they would pull something like this. Who's watching the boys?"

"Camille, Enobaria with Prim. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere."

"Is everybody out there?"

"I'll get them." Cato pops is head out, gets Camille, Prim & the boys. As they come in Cato tells Katniss he'll be right back & goes to Brutus.

"How she doing?"  
Cato not even realizing that the first family is there;

"Good so far. I know I have to go in 2 weeks but I need backup for her now while I'm gone."

"Okay, what do you have in mind?"

"Prim's still in school & Camille is the village healer. You have this now with the Academy. (he turns to Enobaria) Enobaria, can you watch Katniss when I leave to get the other academies started?"

"Yes."

"Thanks. Brutus, Can you call Haymitch & Effie for me for backup please I gotta..."

"Go. We got it."

Cato goes back in. Brutus looks at the First family sitting there; 

"Not the best time for a first time father to be away from his family, don't you think Sir?"

"He sets up the academy in 8 & comes home until the baby is born." 

Hopefully this will finally put an end to this fiasco of the last 3 weeks. Yet he still wants that happy ending. Brutus nods in agreement. Texts Haymitch on the situation. As the First family leaves, his wife states "That was very generous of you dear."

"You think so Amanda?"

Amanda smiles "Wait til we get home."  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
Two days later-Victor's Village District-2

With Katniss on strict orders from the doctor, she is on bed rest & a diet. For her diet is die with a T at the end of the damn word. Cinna arrived the next day & kept her company by discussing how to decorate the room for the boys since, they insisted on sharing a room. Later as everyone files into the living room, Cato carries Katniss out there to watch the news. Where wanted posters are put up for the four. Cato, Seth & Mace look at those pictures in anger. Katniss added they didn't say to look for the marks to be x out. Brutus puts in a call to the Peace Keepers to add it in.

Later that night after everyone has either gone home or, to bed a young couple discuss the trip. But since Snow is well Snow he moved up the departure date to three days from now. The day after Haymitch & Effie arrive to help.


	8. Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 75th Battle Cry  
> A Katniss Story
> 
> Chapter 8  
> Apart

Victor's Village District-2; Departure

Three days flew by for the young couple. Cato didn't want to go & Katniss wanted him to stay. She's scared & she hates to admit it. For her it's weakness so, she tries to stay strong but damn those hormones. Yet they both know that it's the President's order to get at least this one up. Snow wanted to show who still the boss is & who still calls the shots. They both hate it. Katniss knows it's because of the games now with the added Shaming ceremony fiasco she knows Snow wants to make an example out of someone. She's scared for both Cato & her cousin Seth. For all know that Snow is a pro at making accidents happen.

Yet the night before was one to remember. For her win on Seth's speech, Cato had consulted with Camille on what a toasting is & what exactly it means for their district. Wow, no wonder why Katniss was pissed at me. Where a wedding is important for the people in our district, a Toasting is a very private but important part for their district. Well he will make sure that this will be a very extra special toasting for her. Before taking Camille & Prim to the train station, Cato went to the Baker's shop picked up a loaf of bread. With Prim's help, Cato got the one closest to district 12's. Picked up some flowers (no roses). Drops off his in-law's at the train station with the promise to have Seth call them while in District 8. Went by the academy where Seth was to be picked up by Cato after classes. Comes home & while his wife is downstairs on the couch visiting with Seth, Haymitch & Effie. Cato got it the scene set. However when the time came after he packed his bags for tomorrow & put those by the front door he came for Katniss. Now both Haymitch & Effie knew what was going on. Yet when Katniss saw the bags her heart sank a little but, she didn't show it.

Katniss told everyone good night when Cato carried her upstairs. When they got to their room & he opened the door, she noticed it & smiled big time. Everything was there for the toasting. She smiled at him. "You remembered" said Katniss.  
The fire was lit in their room where on a blanket were flowers, a plate there were two slices of bread & two sticks to toast them on. For the two of them it meant more than the vows on their wedding day for they meant every word of these ones. Cato realized it wasn't about what he wanted. It was about them-together. This was their time. A time where a husband reassures his wife and vice versa. A time where both give & given love in kind. It was the night neither of them forgot.

Yet with the morning sun, it was over too soon for either of them. When he had to go to District 8. Cato got Seth up for the trip. He came back & got dress. Cato didn't want to wake her yet she already was awake.

"Like what you see?"

"Hell yes."   
They both laugh. Then it got serious, very serious. For this was the time he had to go & it about killed him to do it.

"If any goes..."

"We got it. Go."

"Love..."   
Gives Katniss a very passionate kiss until Enobaria knocks on the door then leaves. With hearing the front door closing Katniss squeezes her eyes shut to control the tears as Effie walks in with a tray to keep her company.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
1 1/2 weeks later District 8-Touch & Go

Cato was overseeing the starting of the school while the village elders were interviewing people for teaching & trainer positions when Cato receive a call from none other than Mace.

"Mace how's it going little dude? Why are you on Brutus's phone?"

"We came by to check on cousin Katniss and, um and, and..."

Cato got dead serious "Mace what's going on? What's happened to Katniss?"

"She's back in the hospital sir." Brutus takes over.

"Cato get yours & Seth stuff together now. There's a hovercraft on the way."

"What happened?"

"We don't know. We were visiting her as Mace told you, then President Snow came by & for the first time not smelling like roses. We were having a great time believe it or not then Bam! Katniss went into seizure. Her vision is blurry again & doc said her blood pressure is sky high again. Katniss is upset because it happened in front of the President & the First Lady. Hovercraft will be there in 24 hours to pick you up because of the storm. Cato it's serious. Even Snow's concerned."

"We'll be ready. See you there." 

Cato hangs up, tells Seth to get ready. Informed the Village Elders what was happening, called Haymitch who was going to be on the flight tomorrow to switch places with him. By that time Seth had everything packed. Seth took charge when he decided to try some sparring with Cato. Which helped him to get ready for his PT trials upon returning from District 8.  
However time is going too slow for Cato. He needs to be there. He needs to be with her, his beloved. As Seth tries to get him to sleep Cato decides to get an update when there was a knock on the door. Cato opens it to find Haymitch & President Snow there himself to escort Cato home. Haymitch got briefed on the way to the hovercraft while Seth got the luggage for the both of them. The hovercraft took off with Haymitch informing the Elders that he was taking over the project until Cato's return.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
Hospital District 2-Maternity Ward-Return Early

In a hospital room under dimmed lights a young pregnant woman is sitting up, worried. Along with embarrassed for what happened today. Looking around she remarks;   
"Dear Lord I'm hooked up for sound." 

Enobaria, Effie & the First Lady were there while Brutus & Mace went to the train station to pick up Camille & Prim.

Cato texted for the 8th time "Tell her to hang on, I'm on my way." 

Katniss smiled and said;

"I bet you 50 that he took over because they couldn't fly it fast enough."  
Effie looked at Katniss;  
"You're on" 

The other two ladies looked at her as if she was high. They knew he would take over. Sure enough Cato texted again with Katniss reply flying & texting is not a good idea. Cato replied; 

"But dear how could I get to you fast enough. You know me so well, my love."

"ETA Mister?"

"I don't know. How about now?"   
As he walked through the door with the President & Seth. Katniss smiled however the President's new A-vox looked very familiar & for good reason. It was Trench. At the moment it didn't matter Katniss & Cato were only concerned for Rosemary.

"Thank you Sir for getting him home."

"He out flew me. Took over because the pilot couldn't get here fast enough. Boy does that bring me back."   
As he looked fondly at the First Lady. "You are very welcome but we are going to get going."

As everybody stood to leave except for Katniss for obvious reasons. Effie gives Cato 50 has she leaves to walk the President & First Lady out.

"What was the bet?"

"That you would take over since the pilot wasn't flying fast enough."

Enobaria looks at Cato;

"Even I knew not to take that bet on. I think Haymitch is finally rubbing off on her."  
Just has Cato was going to see the Doctor, he came in. After looking at all the monitors the doctor pulled Cato aside.

"I'm not going to sugar coat this Mr. Lungren, the 24 to 48 hours are going to make the decision for both mother & child. Her blood pressure is way too high, I don't like what I'm seeing."

"Will the baby be able to survive at this point. She's barely 30 to 31 weeks."

"Yes she can survive out here. However given the exposure to god only knows what in that arena, I don't know what the long term effects will be for the baby. (Cato's eyes got big as it set in) Babies have come out as young as 21 weeks and survived but this is different. She's an arena baby being that your wife was 4 1/2 months pregnant in the arena. However I can tell this baby must be like her mother, she's a fighter. Cato, if it comes to mother or, child what is the choice."

Cato already knew this answer because both had talked at great lengths about it, even though it killed him to make that choice, Katniss did it for him. So Cato answered;  
"Child. We already had that talk when she came out of the arena. Katniss said to save the baby at all cost. Even if it meant her."

Doctor nodded in understanding. Just then Camille came in & Cato told her what was happening. Camille replied;

"Oh hell no! Doc we're saving both there is no other option."

 

"I have to adhere to the wishes of the patient Mrs. Everdeen."

"When then you made it easy for me. You have my grandchild to care for, I have my daughter, get it. GOOD! Thank god I come prepared for these emergencies. Prim my bag now & give the doctor my list to get the blood pressure down."   
Camille went into healer mode. Camille looked at Cato; 

"Either way Cato she's here until term. You're going to need to inform the President." Camille looked to the doctor "You're going to need a NO ROSES sign posted ASAP, Katniss is allergic to roses. "

"WHAT! Shit need an Eppie pen stat. half of her meds are based on Roses." He looked at her chart, somebody erased the allergy off the chart. "Whoever the son of a bitch is I'll get them!"

Katniss replied;  
"It was Trench." As all looked at her, she continued "He's Snow's new A-vox. I saw him looking at my chart." Cato went from upset to furious in 2.5 seconds as he gets on the phone to the President to bring his A-vox back here as doc injected Katniss with an Eppie pen to counter the effects. Then went ahead and change her meds then & there. Her reaction to the eppie was an improvement but not enough.  
Camille "Katniss they got that angle. Don't worry now, Mom's here. That's my girl. That's it, Mom's here. Mom's here. Mom will make it better."

Cato got on the phone with President Snow who stated that he will deal with his A-vox personally.

"With all due respect Sir, you sent me & Seth to get Trench when he made his get away via bomb threat at the Academy. Those were REAL bombs that could've killed thousand of children of OF YOUR country. Seth made the request to have one shot at him for his kid brother. I want a shot for my wife & child. As a father yourself you would do no less & if memory serves I was in the doghouse for the 75th."

"Very well Cato, Seth gets his shot. Tell him, it's life or death. He comes out as a Victor or, in a body bag. The choice is his."

"Then let Seth give you the answer Sir." Snow agrees & Cato pulls Seth out of the waiting room. Seth knows what's at stake."

A nervous 12 year old boy takes the phone & gives his reply.

"Mr. President, Sir I said it back then I mean every word of it now. Anytime Anywhere, I want Trench. Please don't hold it against me when I say I'll be smiling when it's done. When and where Sir? " 

Snow tells him the back field of the academy. It will be a mini version of the 76th Hunger Games but it will still be the games. Snow also tells Seth he wants it over quick so both boys can restore the academy's honor.

"Can you do this Seth? I'm telling you from experience, the first kill will be the hardest. There really is no way I can prepare you for this. The feelings that you will feel are going to be hard, very hard before during or after this. However if you come out of this, Snow said you & Mace are a Victors in your own right & trust me Brutus will be bragging about this for years to come."

"Trench hurt my kid brother, now my cousin & mentor's unborn child lives are at risk. I know the costs. I'll live with them. Just do me one favor sir."

"What's that?"

"Take care of my brother just in case because if I don't win against scum like that, I don't deserve to walk out of there at all."  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
Training D-2 Academy-Little Victors

The arena was set in the back area of the school. Seth knew what was at stake beside his own life. Trench wanted to gets his attention, well he got it. Bets in the capitol put Seth at 75 to 1 odds to win against Trench. At the last minute they pitted Mace with one of the Shamed that was caught in District 4 for multiple counts of attempted murder in the District 2 Hostage/bombing scare. Mace was pitted with 85 to 1 odds against him. Seth looked at his brother, Mace.

"Remember when it seems impossible, work harder. You can do this 75 to 1 my ass. Child's play, they don't know my brother do they."

"Mace it's not play, it's real. Cato & Katniss will be there for you in case."

"Stop with the 'in case' bullshit Seth Gabriel. You're winning or, I'm kicking your ass." 

Seth just nodded for that's all he needed to know. That his kid brother had total complete faith in him even when he doubted himself. And for all the world Seth would never let his kid brother down. Now he knew, game over Trench is dead meat. President Snow is practically jumping for joy on the money he's already made in this set of games alone.

They called this the 76th arena the mini arena but it's still the games. This time there will only be four in this arena for trial. Two wielders of Justice a 12 year old boy & his 9 year old younger brother for the Capitol wanted to show that age does not matter in fighting for what is right. Against two an 18 year old men, the criminal Trench, an A-vox, leader of the Shamed party with another who is an escape member of the Shamed found in District 4. Seth & everyone knew he don't play by the rules Cato was prepared with backup in a 9 year old Mace in the trees camo painted & bow in tow with two others in the trees. One of those being Top Senior & she's pissed. The angle being they thought of two against one. With Mace being under age he could not make it to his weapon of choice from the platform. They (Trench thought) were pitting two against one on a kid barely reaping age. Child's play. They thought wrong.

At the hospital, Katniss, Prim, Effie & her mother watched on T.V. as this arena was being televised for the world to see justice being meted out as, Camille used her rubs & teas to get the blood pressure down & it's working. Slowly but it's working.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
In the arena

Seth is on his platform waiting, so is Trench & One other. On the Com-link Mace informs he has a clear shot of the other & is asking for the green. On the other end however, is no other than President Snow; 

"Mr. Skylar wait for the timer to hit zero. Once he's off the platform, he's yours at your will. Do not let me down young man."

"No Sir I sure won't & thank you." 

Brutus gets on the link while Cato is in on the conversation to talk him through it. It's hard on Brutus for in actuality Mace will be the youngest Tribute in history. If he hits the youngest Victor. 30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25...  
Seth adjust his stance to improve his speed. 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 09, 08, 07, 06, 05, 04, 03, 02 ,01 buzzzz...  
Seth takes off fast has he could grabs swords & spears as Trench grabbed knives & a axe. Trench went to swing the axe at Seth it got stuck in a wall of the arena when, all of a sudden there was a thwack then whiz sound & the other Tribute is dead on the ground with an arrow through the eye coming out of his head. (it was later said that even President Snow was impressed with young Mace's shot & wondered who taught him. Gee I wonder who hmm..) Trench gave a "what the f..." look has Seth took the opportunity to throw his spear where it glanced off of Trench's side leaving a large gash bleeding fast. Trench threw all three knives at Seth one hit his shoulder the other two parried by his sword, missed. Seth went in auto survival mode taking down Trench in hand to hand that Cato taught him. Where Trench had size and strength, Seth had knowledge, speed & a dagger in his shoulder from Trench. Which Seth used to put into Trench's neck & has Trench looked in utter surprise at Seth, Seth used the sword to behead him with a smile. Seth looked down "I told you mess with my brother I'll take you down & smile while doing it." The crowd roars in applauds. Yet Seth knew he was in trouble, holding his shoulder he half walked/half dragged himself to Cato, fast.

From the Capitol Caesar announces Ladies & Gentlemen I give you the Victors of the 76th Hunger Games Seth Gabriel & Mace Michael Skylar.  
Even then Seth looked at Cato as he handed his swords to his Mentor & teacher said "Sir..." and then promptly passed out in his mentors arms. Mace was running from the trees as fast as his little legs would carry him (He almost ran though Brutus & he leaped over Top Senior). "SSSeeetttthhhhh! Nooooo!"as Mace got to Cato & Seth first. 

"You don't quit on me big brother! You promised Seth. You promised!" 

As the ever prepared Mace had bandages pressed against the wound to stop the bleeding as the medics arrived with a stretcher to get him to medical." Cato had to pull Mace off his brother to get him to calm down. Brutus came to Mace; 

"Son, stand up straight for not even Cato could pull that shot off at your age. Take your bow for you & your brother Mace." 

Mace did what he was told then ran to medical to go to the hospital with his brother & Cato. Where before you saw a fighter, now Mace sees his brother in a away he never thought he'd imagined. Still as death. Vulnerable & it scared the 9 year old. In the ambulance Mace told Seth; 

"Don't you quit on me. Or I'm kicking your ass "  
As tears were running down the 9 year old Victor's face.

Later at the hospital a call came in from the President on Brutus's phone for Mace. Snow congratulated him in his win. Mace thanked him then asked if he could please get back to his brother. Snow said of course & hung up. Mace said to his mentor; 

" I hope I didn't pissed the President off, Sir."

"Nope YOU did just fine, Mace." 

Now Seth & Mace something that gave Brutus bragging rights for a LONG time. They became the youngest Victors in history. Where Seth never left his side when he ingested choke berries, Mace never left Seth's even when he fell asleep in his chair & Brutus put the youngest Victor in the bed next to him, cleaned the camo paint off his face, while shaking his head.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
Back at the Maternity Ward:-Rosemary

Katniss is still fighting but even with the medication the worst happened. Katniss's water broke & went into preterm labor. The baby was breached so they had to do an emergency C-section as the placenta separated from the uterine wall. Cato went in with the Doctor & invited Camille since she bought over 36 hours to get the pressure down, giving Katniss better odds for survival. Soon has it started they had the baby out in 2 minutes flat. Katniss started to go back to normal then she crashed, her heart stopped. Both Camille & Doctor went into mode Doctor had the NICU Pediatrician take over for the baby & got Cato out of there quick. In less than 3 minutes they got her back. Meanwhile Brutus was with the boys when this was going down. Enobaria run into the room gets Brutus, she stays with the boys. Brutus informs the President on the status of the baby in the NICU & the current condition of the mother.

Victor's Room pediatrics D-2; 3 hours later

Seth wakes up looks around; 

"What in the hell? Mace, where's Mace? Mace!" 

Effie was there to calm Seth down & pointed to where Mace was. Upon hearing his name, Mace shoots up out of bed; 

"YOU scared me Seth! Don't you ever do that again!"

"Well this is a switch."   
Starts laughing while looking at his shoulder. "Oh man, need a new DBD mark." 

Seth's is on his front shoulder while Mace's is on his shoulder blade.

"I'm still mad, here."   
Yet couldn't keep a straight face. By then Brutus walked into the room & changes out for Enobaria. Mace asked; 

"How's cousin Katniss sir?"

"Boys it's serious. The baby came early, most beautiful little girl I've ever seen. Looks just like her mother. Katniss is in the fight for her life, again."

"Can we go down there?"

"In a few young man. You still have to face your Aunt Camille. I don't envy you two right now."  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
Back in Maternity(after going to the boys)

Cato left the NICU after seeing Rosemary to see Brutus waiting for him. Brutus sees his former protégé beside himself, trying to keep it together.

"Katniss crashed after they got Rosemary out Brutus. I don't know if she's alive. Nobody has told me anything." 

Just then Camille is running to Cato. Smiling. Cato takes off to recovery. Brutus tells Camille where her nephews are.

"Those two are SO on my list scaring me like that. What were they thinking?"

"The President ordered it Camille. On a good note they're Victor's in their own right. Seth & Mace will never get reaped for their service to the President. I made that part of the deal for both, Camille." 

This was a huge relief for Camille & Prim who was with Katniss in recovery.

In a recovery room under a dim light a young mother lies asleep. Her kid sister sitting there waiting. Cato runs in there. Prim looks at Cato tells him the Doctor will be in to talk to him soon. She leaves to find her mother & cousins.  
Cato looks at the monitor seeing that she's fighting, he starts talking to her; 

"Baby please don't leave. Stay with me. Don't do this to us. You got to fight back, you're so much stronger than this love. Katniss you haven't seen Rosemary. She looks just like you. It may sound selfish but baby I want more time with you. Katniss, I don't think I can do this alone. Come on we're talking about me here. Do I honestly look like Father of the Year material?" Then he felt a squeeze on his hand. "Katniss?" 

Cato looked at his hand where there was a tight grip on it. Then he knew as he looked up & saw those grey eyes full of fire. Cato leaned down while never letting go her hand until their foreheads touching. 

"My love don't ever scare me like that again." as he kisses her.

"Seth?"

"He's fine. The knife went a little deep but they got it. He's got a scar for bragging rights along with Brutus who has the two youngest Victors in history." 

Brutus text Seth is up & wants to see his cousin.  
Cato shows Katniss the text.

"Rosemary?"

"A fighter just like her mother. Camille said her mother's daughter. She's good size for a preemie. 20 inches long 6 lbs. 5 oz. Doc said she made it 32 weeks." Just then the Doctor came in.

"You gave us quite a scare there Mrs. Lungren. I hope no more surprises are forthcoming by the way I have two Victors who want to see their cousin. Hell I have never seen so many Victors in one hospital at the same time."

"Our baby's Godparents are Victors too. So are her parents by the way"

"Brutus & Enobaria? Wait a minute, you are Katniss Everdeen Lungren, the back to back Victor?"   
Katniss nodded. The doctor was beside himself.

"Send the little Victors in Doctor."

"Okay who's doing the press conference"

"The boys & I will."  
Just as Camille brings in Seth & Mace. Brutus during which time was informing the Snow on the whole gang.  
***News ribbon releases: Katniss Everdeen Lungren back to back Victor of the 74th & 75th in hospital give preterm birth to Daughter; Rosemary Camille Lungren early this morning after suffering from pre-eclampsia. Both are fighters says treating Doctor. Press conference to follow.***Brothers Seth Gabriel & Mace Michael Skylar declared Victors of 76th games in mini arena. The brothers ages 12 & 9 are the youngest in Panem history. Seth Skylar is in serious condition in D-2 hospital after receiving a knife wound in his right shoulder. Brother Mace refusing to leave his side. Both boys are cousins to Victors Cato & Katniss Lungren & Primrose Everdeen.*** President Snow reported to be impressed by the boy's skills & VERY HAPPY of the outcome. Stay tuned for press conference***  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
Press Conference Hospital D-2-Recovery

In the hospital's press room the Doctor, Seth's Doctor, Cato, Brutus Seth & Mace with Aunt Camille were up there. In Katniss's room Prim Effie & Enobaria were watching it. Cato promised after the conference to take her to see Rosemary.  
Only statements were given considering the newest Victors are 9 & 12.  
1st Statement- Announcement of Rosemary Camille Lungren Birth due to complications via C-section. First Child born to Victors Cato & Katniss Lungren. Mother & Daughter are doing well.

2nd Statement -Injury of Victor Seth Skylar. Right shoulder injury was serious but not life threatening. He will make a full recovery.

3rd Statement-Brutus thrilled that two of his students were able to over come age difference of over 6 years & take on the duty to restore the honor of the academy. Thrilled that the two young men ages 12 & 9 were able to take on two who shamed the academy two months ago, who tried to blow the academy & has the distinct honor of being the mentor of the youngest Victor Mace Michael Skylar age 9.

4th Statement (Joint statement with Brutus & Camille) Cato- I'm a Dad of a beautiful baby girl, Rosemary Camille Lungren 20 inches long at 6 lbs. & 5 ozs. Meet Grandma (Camille blushes) & the Godfather which will come in handy during the teenage years (Brutus puffs chest as the press corps laughs). Rosemary's Godmother is Enobaria. I have to say my wife, Katniss picked great Godparents. I am proud of my protégé, Seth Gabriel Skylar being one of the youngest Victors in history. Who conducted himself extremely well under the circumstances."   
Looking at Brutus who nodded at Cato announced 

"And both Brutus & I want to congratulate Seth in being an early promote to the next grade as of today. (The press applauded.) Seth had to complete an individual Physical Training course & pass. He did, with flying colors while restoring honor to the Academy. My wife, Katniss is still in recovery after suffering from pre-eclampsia which brought on the preterm labor of our child Rosemary. We're doing good as a family, taking the time to enjoy the fact that both Katniss & Rosemary are doing good. I can't wait to take both mother & child home.-Thank you. (Press applauds)"

In a surprise to both mentors a fifth statement came jointly from the Skylar Brothers as they were escorted to the podium by their Aunt Camille.

5th Statement- (Mace went first) "I would like to thank President Snow for allowing me the opportunity to have my brothers back & a chance to restore honor to the Academy in District 2.(pauses) We always have each others back. Seth was always there for me even when it was just us for as long as I can remember & I can (everyone chuckles). I want to thank Brutus (whose chest puffed up) for doing research and found my mother's family. You see I wasn't wanted by my father's family & my big brother sacrificed a home with dad's family to care for me, his kid brother. So my Mentor did some digging & found my Aunt Camille, cousins Katniss & Prim. Isn't Aunt Camille pretty (press, aww. Both Mentors thinking "He's got them eating out of their hand")? So now we have the one thing both my brother always wanted real family. And for that my brother & I thank you Brutus. In closing I have one thing to say to my big brother on behalf of both Aunt Camille & I; Don't you ever do that to me again!(Press laughs)-Thank you." 

Then Seth takes to the podium;

"I echo my brother's statement in thanking President Snow for the opportunity of protecting my brother Mace (press aww) & restoring my school's honor. I also want to take the opportunity to thank Mace's Mentor, Brutus for finding the rest of my family on my mother's side. (press aww) Everything Mace told you about one side of our family is true & I would never leave my brother who was only 1 at the time our father died in the world alone. We were put into Foster Care from the time Mace was 1 & I 4 1/2 years old (Press gasps but looked at Seth in new found respect). I want to thank my Mentor for teaching me honor in fighting for what is right & to do that with dignity, grace under pressure, to take on more. I always told Mace to work hard & if it was or, seemed impossible to work harder. Nothing worth fighting for is ever easy. Honor & dignity are worth fighting for (Cato's chest puffs up). Also He won't need bodyguards when Rosemary starts dating (press laughs) even though girls do tend to go for guys that are like their Dad (Cato mutters "Oh hell no! That's not happening! Brutus need the notes).

I do want to say a few things:  
I meant what I said mess with my brother, I'll take you down & smile while I'm doing it.  
(Seth looks to his Aunt) I'll promise to both my Aunt & Brother unless it's an emergency I will try not to scare them like that again (press aww, Camille & Mace you got that right mister).  
Going to need to redo my DBD cause of the dagger.  
& finally; WOW, dang my kid brother has got game.(press laughing hysterically).-Thank you.

As they leave the press room to go to see Katniss, the Doctor Treating Seth looks at his shoulder. In Katniss's room the doctor redoes the shoulder dressing & tells all parties no training for at least 3 weeks until it heals. Then he starts Physical Therapy. Once the doctors leaves both mentors, start talking:

"Okay gang. Here's the deal with these two now Victor's they don't need to go to school. However, I feel it's important to keep their education up to par. Boys what do you think?"

Mace took over since Seth was tired. 

"We already talked about before going into the arena Sir. We're staying. We have too much to learn & we want to give back. Seth & I want to stay here and learn everything. When it comes time being that we're Victor's now, we can become trainers or, mentors & give back to other foster kids like us. Is that okay Sir."

Brutus & Cato;

"Absolutely" 

Cato continues; 

"But you will be treated different because you are now Victors, you understand?" 

Both boys nod. Brutus take over; 

"Good, because they will expect you to go to the Capitol & for that set of challenges you two need at least one game face for interviews. We'll get to that later now that we have a wheel chair for Katniss we're going to see Rosemary. Want to come?" 

Both Boys nod yes.

Soon Katniss was taken to the NICU to see her daughter in an incubator but Rosemary was breathing on her own which was good. She has a few mile stones to do before be able to go home. Katniss got to hold her then. Brutus took a picture & text to Haymitch. His returned message "Her Mother's Daughter right down to the eyes & button nose. Tell Sweetheart good job."-H.

Mom had to recover from the C-section and allergy exposure which she was in the hospital for 5 days. Every moment she got, she was there with Rosie as they nicknamed her. Katniss was determined to care for her so she can have her home soon. This included beast feeding her via bottle because she still needed to develop the sucking that babies do. Usually Cato there first before going to Katniss's knowing that she would be there. In the end Katniss went home at 5 days & it about killed both of them to leave Rosie behind.

Rosemary decided to get it together because she came home two weeks later, a week ahead of schedule.  
Snow happy now that he finally got the happy ending (and is out of the doghouse with his wife)that he wanted, let Cato stay home until the family can travel together for the boy's interview with Caesar then will start on 12 academy being that Haymitch will have districts 8 through 11 done by then.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
3 months later; Caesar's interview- Capitol-On the road again+2

Traveling with a baby is not always that easy. Traveling with a daughter of two Victors is even more fun. Yet everyone used the travel time wisely. The boys were coached on a game face by all. Cinna styled Katniss, Rosie & the boys. However the prep team for all the boys came from two.

Rosemary was dressed in a long green lacy dress with matching head band. Katniss was in a dark green tea length dress & low heels. Her hair braided on one side ending into a pony tail with curls. As Effie knocks telling her its time to go. Katniss picks up Rosie goes into the living room where Cato takes in what Katniss is wearing. Cato Takes Rosie from mom to carry & all depart.

Caesar goes through the usual questions with Cato & Katniss then Haymitch brings out Rosemary. The audience goes wild as Rosie goes to Daddy & takes a nap.

"She's a daddy's girl already?"

"Just like her mother."

"Wow she looks just like you Katniss. I was right you were a beautiful baby."

"Thank you Caesar, there's a little of dad in there. Her eyes are more blue than gray."

"So when the next one?"

"Not for awhile Caesar (he notices something in Katniss), but then again you never know."

"With us you never know. We're always full of surprises." 

Haymitch text Cinna to go look in their bathroom. Cinna return text;

"There's a bear in there" 

As Haymitch thinks holy shit, they don't waste time. Haymitch shows Brutus who's eyes got big as he mutters damn give 50 to Effie & Enobaria. Then the boys were introduced. Brutus brings both out there to sit with Cato & Katniss.  
Caesar goes through the age appropriate Q & A for them. Then looks to Seth to tell their story through Caesar's questions & Seth does. Most realized that Seth never really had a childhood until reuniting with his mother's side of the family. That's Mace steals the show with just one line.

" Hi Aunt Camille." (audience aww.)

Caesar then asks Seth s very serious question concerning when Mace was in medical.

"A little birdy told me you late one night, asked for a shot at those who hurt Mace. Who were they?"

"My parents. Mace was withering away & our mentors were on their way back from the 75th games. I was desperate for a shot at them or, at lease their leader. So I looked up & said "Mom, Dad please let me get a shot at them for Mace. Just one lucky shot please anytime, anywhere." 

It took me awhile but I got it.

"And that you did young man. Your shoulder how is it?"

"Never better."

"You took on their leader who was 6 years older than you & won. How?"

"A good Mentor & Trainer. (Audience applauds) Also unlike my adversary I didn't take the easy way out. I work hard when, it tough I worked harder."

Caesar turns to Cato;

"You're his Mentor right?"

"Yes I am. Seth is my first Protégé. I was assigned to him before leaving the Capitol after the games. Brutus then took on Mace."

"I see. Now Mace who taught you to shoot a bow like that? Even the President was impressed with that shot."

"I have to thank the President (audience chuckles). I was pretty good when I started this year. However my cousin Katniss showed me how she does it.   
That helped, a lot. (audience laughs & applauds). I have to have my brothers back. (everyone, aww)"

"And you certainly did young man. You certainly did. Ladies & Gentlemen I give you the Lungren's, Cato, Katniss & Rosemary and the Victors of the 76th Hunger Games Seth & Mace Skylar."

The President comes out to give the boys their crowns. Snow notices that Mace is standing on a small platform.

"Good shot young man but why are you standing on that platform (mentors are holding their breath)?"

"So you don't have to reach so far down for my head sir. And thank you for the compliment sir." 

For the first time ever in history Snow laughs a genuine laugh. Mace reminds him of his late son Damien who died at Mace's age in a car wreck by a drunk driver who plowed into his & another car that had two children. A four year old boy & his 1 year old brother. He never found out who the rescuer of his car was that day. Only that he was a widower from district 2 & that he had left behind two small boys. Then Snow placed the crown on Seth's head shook his hand. this concluded the ceremony. It was later said that the Mentor bragged how well the boys handled themselves.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
Later back in D-12 suite:  
Brutus took the boys down to D-2's suite for bed with Enobaria. While Katniss took Rosemary & put her down for the night in her crib. Cato comes in 

"Well..." Has Katniss points to the bathroom. Cato walks in sees the bear as Katniss hugs him from behind. Cato "Holy Shit!, You're sure? right..."

"Yep took four test all positive. This time, no roses, no arena & hopefully no morning sickness that runs 24/7. Happy?"

"Yes & worried too"

"How so?"

"You just recovered having Rosie & she was high risk. Now this one..."

"Each pregnancy is different. Chill. Come on lets tell the others."

The couple tell the occupants that the stork is making another pit stop here in another 7 to 8 months. Rosie will be a big sis around her first birthday.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
** I know I know about the age for reaping in the story is 12 to 18 however in this story I wanted to show how Mace had his brother's back has Seth always had Mace's. Also I wanted t show how Snow rigged the games on any level at will. remember Snow is only concerned about the Capitalists entertainment & Happiness. He could care less about the districts. Event those who are the most loyal to him.**


	9. Pay Thy Dues Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **I do not own the Hunger Games nor it's Characters**  
> *****************************************************************************************************  
> **The poem in this chapter is my original work. Please write me a message through PM to request to use it. Thank you**  
> *****************************************************************************************************  
> 75th Battle Cry
> 
> Chapter 9  
> Pay Thy Dues  
> Part1

President's Mansion-Capitol

President Snow was at his desk watching the recap from the Skylar Brothers hospital statement & the recaps from Caesar's show when he all of a sudden got up & went for a walk. The only time he makes this walk is on his sons' birthday. Yet deep in thought he has no reason to think about his late son, Damien Snow today. He just did. It was something about young Mace Skylar that did it. Mace reminded him so much of his son. Not in looks but in personality. As always the family crypt is opened for him. Snow goes in to his usual chair & sits. He runs his hand over his face as he spoke:

"Son I can honestly say I don't know what brought me here today. Yet here I am looking at your picture again. I was watching recaps where this remarkable young lad by the name of Mace reminded me of you. Something in his eyes & oh son he has your humor. That quirky sense of humor you had. Unfortunately son both their parents are gone. His brother mentioned his father dying in a car accident when his brother was 1 & he 4 & 1/2. Maybe we can figure this out together. I'm trying to find that driver son. Don't worry Dad will get them. I always do. I thought you should know. See you soon."

With that Snow gets up to go he notices three people over in another area of the cemetery. The Skylar brothers with Cato Lungren. Snow looks up; 

"Okay son. Dad got the clue."

Snow walks over to them.  
While they were still in there, Cato took the boys to pay their respects to their parents. The modest headstone there had the usual information including cause of death. Mother's listed as childbirth. Father's listed car accident. Under that a modest epitaph Loving parents to Seth & Mace below that just two words Together-Always. Just then a clearing throat has the three look to their right to see the President standing next to them. Has if on cue the three responded; 

"Sir".

"What bring you here boys?"

"We don't get to come here often, Mr. President. When we do Mace & I make it a point to visit Mom & Dad, pay our respects. Cato was kind enough to take us today."   
As Seth look back at his parents grave; 

"If it wasn't for the car exploding. Dad & the other kid would've been alive today." Snow looked over young Mace's shoulder to find the date of the father's death was the same as his sons. He then looked to Seth.

"Seth this is important. What do you remember of that day?"

"I remember being in the back seat with Mace who was asleep in his car seat. Then I remember the car getting slammed with another just in front of us. Dad took us out of the car cause both were on fire. Then he went to the other car which was also on fire. Dad busted the window & got the man in back out, he was dazed. He was tall, like you Sir but his hair was darker. In fact he look like you too, sir. He went back to get the boy who was still in there when the car blew up. I covered Mace. The car that hit us sped off, Sir. Those people must have been important."

Snow "Why is that Seth?"

"Because the car was BIG & it had red flags on the front."   
Snow realized that he found one of the key witnesses who saw what happened the day his son & their driver died.

"The car that sped away do you remember the color?"

"Yes sir that's the one thing I will never forget. It was dark Navy blue. I told the Peace Keeper that the license plate first three letter were T, H, A but they wouldn't listen to me. They told me I was only 4 & didn't know better, Sir. I was told not to say anything or, I'll get into trouble. I don't remember much else after that. Am I in trouble Sir?" 

Snow did a double take then looked to Cato.

"Are you sure Seth?"

"He's sure. (Both Snow & Cato look at Mace) Why do you think we share a room? He's always checking on me after every nightmare. Especially when it's icy or when it snows. Didn't you know? It's not fair. I didn't get to know them. It would've been nice to have at least one memory of my own of Mom & Dad."

"No we didn't. We do now. Mr. President I see the First Lady coming."

Snow looks at young Seth; 

"No Seth you're not in trouble. You just helped me, more than you will ever know. Cato take the boys back to the suite & have the other Victors guard them. I will call you for the next step." Has he looks to the boys "Well we've had quite the chat. I must get going before I'm back in the doghouse. May the odds be ever in your favor Seth & Mace."

Both boys;  
"Yours too Mr. President." Has President Snow walks toward Amanda Snow, she sees a difference in him. A purpose within him as come back. Apparently his talk with the boys was fruitful.

"Dear are you alright? You walked out during recaps of the shows with your advisors. You never do that."

"So they called in the 'Boss' eh?"

Amanda smiled "You haven't called me that in years. Boy does that bring me back (smiling). They were concerned. You just got up without saying a word & left. You shocked them dear."

"I found the 'witness'." 

Amanda stopped in her tracks then & there as he continued;   
"The answer was here the whole time." 

It was after Cato got the boys away did Snow show his wife.

"Mace would've been too young. He was a baby then."

"Not his brother who gave me more information then those damn peace keepers ever did in their reports. He even described part of the plate on it."

"No! He's..."

"Our witness & theirs. Still has nightmares Amanda."

Amanda as she looks as Cato drives away;   
"That poor sweet boy. Do you still have the pictures of the boys who lost their father, dear?"

"Yes I do. Why?"

"Verification. I think I'll make a call to Enobaria."  
************************************************************************************************************************************  
As Cato drives away Seth asked;   
"Sir what was that all about? I don't understand."

"What ever you stumbled on in your memory must have been big. Really Big Seth. I'm calling Brutus to get the whole gang together." 

Cato calls on the wireless tells him he's in route with the boys. Per Snow Victors are to go omega on the boys. Brutus knows now there's something on the horizon. Something big just got jogged in Seth's memory.

Brutus gets off the phone with Cato & calls the President to verify the protection order for the boys. After it was verified Brutus called the other Mentors in for a meeting. This is only the second time ever Snow called a protection order, with the Victors. For Brutus remembered why the protection order was called the last time. It was about 8 to 9 years ago when a head Peace Keeper cracked as he was searching for a 4 year old witness... Brutus then calls 

"Barry did the First Lady called recently."

"Yes, just the usual about the party tonight." Brutus knew this was code.

"Ok, see you when you get here.-Later." 

They both knew that their calls can be monitored at any point so they developed a code that is more like normal everyday Capitalist conversation. Brutus had the servants pack up everyone quick then, went up to D-12 and informed Haymitch & Katniss what happened while the boys were with Cato today.  
"Are the boys in danger?"

"Possibly, yes."

"I want to talk to Seth first. Can you get the information on his father's car accident. I have a feeling that's a key part of it. Wait a minute," as Katniss gets on her laptop. "Got it Brutus."

"Got what?"

"Why the boys are being placed under protection by the President." Katniss shows an article from over 8 years back; a picture of Damien Snow age 9 with Snow's driver killed by a hit & run drunk driver. Also killed was the rescuer who was a widower from District 2 & left behind two boys ages 4 1/2 & 1\. The picture of the rescuer is a grown up version of Seth with blue eyes & fair skin.

Haymitch just walked into the room saw what Katniss found & remarked "Nice work Sweetheart. Snow's been trying to find that driver for over 8 years."

Both Enobaria & Cato with the boys come in a few minutes later. Enobaria showed the pictures of the two boys & compared them to the ones in the article. They were a match.

"I just sent these per request to the First Lady who was doing some genealogy on a family tree. What is going on?" Cato filled them in on what happened at the cemetery today & President Snow.

"What ever Seth remembered & told President Snow was big. I mean really big Brutus."

"According to the papers they said the boys didn't see anything. That there were no witnesses to the accident." Brutus realized then & there what happened. Snow found his witness in a then 4 year old Seth.  
************************************************************************************************************************************  
Meanwhile back at the President's Mansion:

Snow brought out the original file read it. He knew that this was inaccurate. He remembered the boys being there. He called his second in command Alma Coin into his office.

"It seems we have some missing pieces here Alma."

"Sir? What do you mean?"

"I found my witness Alma. I knew they lied to me about what happened at the accident site. Mr. Green's car was dark teal green, not dark blue. They blamed my rescuer, the one who gave his life to save mine & tried to save my son a bad name. Only when I told them I knew there were mistakes in the report did they change it to clear Mr. Green. Now its official Alma; I want the Head Peace Keeper who investigated the accident here NOW! While your at it run this partial plate tag & look for the color Navy blue in this vehicle during the last two years of the time of the accident in District 2. Do not say why you are doing this. Tell them its on my orders for a security check. Oh & Alma do NOT fail me."

Coin who lost her kid sister to a drunk driver the same she lost her older brother in the games said;

"It will be has you wish, Mr. President. When do you need this by?" 

Many things her & the President disagree on, this is not one of them. For Coin every drunk who gets caught for drunk driving should be imprisoned.

"Before 5 today. May the odds be in your favor Alma."

On this subject , Snow knew he found the right person to perform this task. Coin nodded & left the office knowing that who ever did this even if they can never be tried will be paying a huge price for what he did. One thing about Coin, when she investigates, she's a pitbull that will never let go until she gets her answer. It took her most of the remainder of the afternoon to get the information needed when she returned to the President. By then the Head Peace Keeper who investigated the accident District 2 was removed from his current position. The advisor who promised that those boys would be cared for was fired & arrested along with the former Head Investigating Peace Keeper & the overall Head Peace Keeper Romulus was on his way to District Two with an arrest warrant for the killer of his son, driver & the Skylar Brothers' father. Snow left his office for the day but he found out a bit of joyous news so he decided to take a small trip to the training center with the First Lady.  
************************************************************************************************************************************  
Back at the Training Center:

Katniss went to feed Rosie & talk to Seth about what he remembered in front of President Snow today. After Rosie was fed & taking a nap did they talked. Katniss got what happened that day all those years ago. It also explains why Seth is so protective of Mace. How he always has to know where Mace is at. Those first three years that he was at the Academy must have been hell for him. She realized one thing, Seth needs help to cope before he implodes on himself. Meanwhile back in the living area of the suite;

"I remembered at his sons' funeral Snow swore he will never rest until he got the driver & have him pay his dues. If Seth remembers this why didn't the Peace Keepers go with it?" Just then the elevator opened to reveal the President & First Lady of Panem.

"A good question Brutus. I went over the file again. They never mentioned that there were witnesses to the accident. Let alone two small boys that were left alone." As he entered the suite with the First Lady. "Cato I hear congratulations are in order?" As all stand.

"Yes Sir. Thank you sir."

"When you come over with the boys this evening, I will need to talk to your wife & your protégé about the games for this coming season. I believe its time to start a new trend. I will be having a meeting with the Victors tonight at the mansion. 7 sharp before the party for the boys. After all why tamper with tradition. Well I must be going, I do have a country to run. May the odds be ever in our favor."

All in the room responded "Also in yours Mr. President." 

With that Snow & the First lady left. Just then Katniss came out & Cato went over to her. Cato told her what was going on for this evening. Effie & Cinna will be staying with Rosie under guard from Top Senior herself plus four others of her choosing. Katniss then knew when Cato told her of who came by & the guest list for this evening- All surviving Victors, that Snow found the killer.

"It's not a party. You need to talk to Seth & while we're on the subject he needs help from the stress before he implodes. Seth never dealt with his father's death because he had to care for Mace, Cato. He was robbed not only of his father, he was stripped of his childhood at the age of 4. We both know that the one thing we never get back is time." 

Cato nods in agreement & goes to talk to Seth.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
In their room the brothers talk. Whatever Seth said to the President had to have been big. Seth thought out loud "What did I say that brought this on Mace? I think Little bro I'm in big trouble."

"I think you did something more for the President big brother. Remember what President Snow said that, YOU helped him more than you will ever know. I think you remembered something big alright but up til now nobody ever listened to you." Just then Cato walked in & he filled in the gaps.

"Seth do you know why the Victors are guarding you two?"

"From what I can figure, it was something I said to the President."

"Yes, now let me fill you & Mace in on what your memory unlocked." Cato goes into the day of the accident, who the victims actually were, the Peace Keeper reports & the cover up that followed. He explained about the Peace Keeper shortly after they went into foster care cracked & was searching for the 'witness'. He also explained why they were put into foster care. It more of a witness protection. "In a way when the Green's rejected Mace, putting you into foster care protected the two of you. However Katniss noticed something which I am in agreement with. When all this is done, you're going to a counselor."

"He's been talking to Top about this for 6 months now. She's about the only one he's comfortable talking to about this, Sir." 

Cato did a double take then continued; "Then you're continuing to talk to her until she deems its no longer necessary. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"In the mean time get out a piece of paper. Now knowing that you are not in trouble, that you may have solved your fathers murder & helped the President at the same time I want you to write a victims statement of what these people put you & Mace through most of your lives. Also the President will be talking to you & Katniss on what should happen with the game season that is coming up. Seth this is very important. Very, very important for the President is opening it up on the games to other aspects. You DEFINITELY need your A game, period. Understand?"

Seth (with the paper already out) "Yes Sir, won't let none of you down."

"Good. Mace we'll be out late, you're going to want to rest up." He gets up & leaves the boys in their room. Outside of the room two of the older Victors from two assured Cato they will watch them as if they were their own. As he returns to D-12's suite he talks to Brutus about Seth. Brutus agrees as he returns to D-2's suite to get ready for the evening with Enobaria. Both knowing what is at stake if the President is changing the upcoming seasons game line up. Now it all rest on a 12 year old Victor by the name of Seth Skylar & his cousin Katniss Everdeen-Lungren.

In the boys room in D-2 suites Seth thought of what to say to the President & has for his impact statement for this day, the day that they finally receive justice for his father he had his poem. It was what he carried with him through the years in hopes of finding that drunk driver who took his father from them. It was the one thing he would read today if given the chance. He also knew what he thinks should happen in the arena for the next games. Instead of 24 of his peers, 24 drunk drivers & the officials who abuse their power should go in there. This is what he was going to tell the President.

In D-12's suite as Katniss gets ready, she knows what she wants to do. She wants to ends the games period. However knowing that this can be a first step, Katniss thinks that putting 24 criminals in would be better than putting in 24 innocent kids. If anything else for that matter have the current Victors act as game makers for that added bonus to further protect the children of this country. That is what she told Cato she was going with if asked yet, she feels that Seth will do something similar to that.

Back at the mansion, President Snow looked alive for the first time in 9 years. The ballroom of the mansion was transformed into a courtroom with a 5 chair Dias. All living Victors who were called will be attending this trial. Yet in another area of the mansion four men knew their days were numbered. They just didn't know how it was going to be done but they will tonight of that they are sure of. Three were the investigator & an former advisor to the President. The fourth was a father in mourning who has never touched a drop of booze for almost 9 years. Ever since he left two little boys orphans on an icy road in District 2. His name was Thatch father of Trench when he ran into two cars after celebrating his son's acceptance into the academy.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
7pm, President's Mansion-Capitol:

As they arrived to the mansion Mace asked Brutus "How come Seth gets to speak but I don't? He was my dad too." Brutus looked at him yet couldn't give him answer but told him he will talked to the panel. While Mace was left with Cato, Brutus talked to the panel informing them there is a 9 year old Victor who also lost his father in this too. The other Victors agree with Brutus. Brutus went back to Mace & told him today he gets his say. Mace as known what he wanted to say for 8 long years.

Seth & Katniss were in the office of the President. They had a discussion of sorts about the up-coming games. Seth gave his opinion. Katniss gave hers to the President. They were encouraged that in this case they were on the same page. As the three left the office to go into the ballroom, the President escorted both Seth & Katniss to Cato before going to his wife. Five Victors got onto the Dias as Judges for this panel. Judge Cecilia of district 8 spoke:

"President Snow you requested this panel. Please present your case."

President Snow got up walk into the center of the court & said; 

"Victors of the Hunger Games almost 9 years ago my son Damien was killed by a drunk driver while on a icy road. Like Victor Mace Michael Skylar he was only 9 at the time. Because of a cover-up by those who are responsible to bring these criminals to justice there was a cover-up therefore my son, our driver & the man who died while trying to rescue my son never received the justice that was due to them. My rescuer's name was Garret Green father of Victors Seth & Mace Skylar who, went back into a burning car to get Damien. Since our government can not seem to do what is right, I am requesting this panel to bring forth the justice that was denied to those three that day. I can not sit on this panel because of Damien. -Thank you."

"Mr. President what is your proof of the four (as they are brought forth) crimes today?"

"Victor Seth Skylar was the witness there that day at the age of four & a half. The reports that were inaccurate. Here is the file of the investigation that I did where our Peace Keepers failed to do."   
Snow hands the file over to Victor Johanna Mason who turns it over to the panel.

"You were looking for the witness all this time Sir?"

"Yes."   
Snow then testified how he found the Skylar brothers that fateful day.

Judge Cecilia after thanking the President then calls; 

"Seth Gabriel Skylar present yourself for questioning by this panel." 

Cecilia then questions him along with the other four. Seth never waivered in his testimony. This impressed the panel for it had the ring of truth. Cecilia went on to say; 

"We will review this & come back with our findings. "   
As the panel left to discuss the case all rose. There were glares exchanged between the Skylar brothers & the four. Mace knew he had to wait for his say.

"Seth, Brutus talked to the panel. I get a say too today."

"What are you going to say Mace?"

"The one thing I wanted to know for 8 long years big brother. Why did he take dad away from us? I think I have a right to know after 8 years."

"Little Brother that is by far one of the best questions I ever heard out of you. Go for it."   
Seth knowing his brother won't settle for oops I'm sorry & will go for the jugular.

"You think so?"   
Seth nodded yes. Just then the panel came back.

"We have reviewed the evidence here as stated by the President. In tradition of the panel each will announce their findings. One by one each found them guilty of the charges of conspiracy, aiding & abetting a crime, giving false statements & testimony to the President and for one, three counts of murder through drunk driving including Cecilia who then asked "Are the Victims statement ready?"

When the nods was given by all each one including the limo drivers' family spoke. It was Amanda Snow who spoke on behalf of the first family:

"My son was a bright lad. He could find the good in anything & in anyone. The day he died the life just got sucked right out of us. My husband went through the motions of running this country until a 9 year old boy by the name of Mace entered into our lives. This is when D-2 had all that unpleasantness going on. He has that quirky sense of humor that my Damien had. Damien would be 18 almost 19 now. Yet these four robs us of the justice that was suppose to have happen long ago. I ask this panel to give them the justice that is long over due to them now. For Damien & Garret Green who died trying to rescue him.-Thank you."

Seth came up to speak. Has he spoke he let the panel know how hard it was to be a dad to his younger brother while being just a kid himself. How hard its been to keep those memories alive so his brother can have something of their dad. Seth went onto recite the poem that his father gave him on what justice is:

Justice isn't revenge you see.

That was always taught to me.

Whether here or there or, even in prayer, the subject seems to be everywhere.

Justice is only blind you see.

Not deaf nor, dumb as others thinks it should be.

Laws were made to follow.

Not to skirt with money while being thoughtless & shallow.

For truth is what we seek.

With that knowledge one isn't allowed to be meek.

For justice should only be blind of a person's station.

Justice is never blind of the crime, circumstances nor, their situation.

That is why Justice is suppose to be blind you see.

It's suppose to be fair & balance to all here.

Not just the one who can afford to buy it my dear.

This is what I was taught by my father Garret Green. Because of these four my father never was allowed his day in court. All who died that fateful day were denied justice by these four. We are asking for this panel to give those who were denied then their due justice today.-Thank you."

Yet the one who stole the show & captured everyone's hearts in all this was called into the center by the panel. The youngest Victor in the country's history 9 year old Mace Michael Skylar was escorted there by big brother Seth on one side & his Mentor Brutus on the other. The four & half foot Victor came into the center of the panel & looked up. Judge Cecilia then asked Mace; 

"Did you have anything to say Victor Mace Skylar?"

Mace "Yes Mam."

"The floor is yours. Go for it." 

Mace goes up to the four (Seth whispers into Brutus's ear 'watch out') looks directly into Thatch's eyes. He finally gets to ask the question he been waiting 8 long years in his young life. Mace delivers it with eyes that are big round blue orbs that would have most adults water up. And they do when Mace asks 

"Why did you take our dad away from us? What did he do to you that was so awful that you would kill him?" (A few in the audience was tearing up with some looking away from the scene)  
You could've hear a pin drop a mile away from those two questions from the nine year old Victor. When Mace received no reply, he got mad. Mace then goes to the other three & asks;

"Why did you let him get away with it?"   
Again young Mace was left with silence. Mace went back to Thatch looked at him. How gray his skin was. Mace continued on speaking directly, mainly at Trench's father, Thatch:

"Sir there is an invention called the phone. And I believe there is another called a Taxi cab(as the audience chuckles). Have you EVER USE ONE?! WELL ANSWER ME! I have been waiting for 8 LONG YEARS FOR THESE ANSWERS MISTERS! I'm 9 years old AND I WANT MY ANSWERS NOW! Why you three let a drunk driver get away with 3 murders? THREE PEOPLE ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF THIS MAN! Why you didn't use a PHONE TO CALL A CAB or family that day? BECAUSE OF YOU (while pointing at Thatch) I WAS ROBBED OF MY DADDY (some of the audience gasp in horror)! I DON'T HAVE ONE MEMORY OF MY DAD BECAUSE OF YOU! The only memories I have is what MY BROTHER TELLS ME, WHAT'S ON A DVD/VIDEO OR IN A FREAKIN' PICTURE! YOU SIR ARE JUST LIKE YOUR SON TRENCH (Thatch's eyes narrow at the young Victor)! That's right I knew your son. Your son who threaten my BROTHER'S LIFE! Well this sure in the hell shows me the apple doesn't fall from the tree! (the audience "Did he just say... He's got a pair... Oh my God... Wow) You sir are... No, can't say that in public... Nope, that one too... I'll get in trouble for sure for that (as the audience suppress chuckles)..." 

Mace at a lost looks at the panel. 

"Mam I have a problem."

Cecilia had Mace come to her to whisper what he wanted to say.  
Cecilia then told him;

"I would want to called them that too but I agree that would get you into trouble with your family for saying that in public (this has the audience thinking holy shitballs what did he tell the judge). Has Victors we are held to a higher standard. How about this instead."   
Cecilia whispers something else. Mace replies; 

"Yeap that'll work. Thank you" he goes back to the four; "I hope there is a special place in hell for you four. I hope you get a taste of it here on earth!-Thank you"

Thatch grabs him, calls Mace a bastard, balls his fist decks Mace hitting Mace's jaw. That's when Brutus decks him in the jaw & Seth does an upper cut under his ribs dropping him. Two Victors one of them being Haymitch & another being Cato get between the brothers & Thatch.  
Judge Cecilia then stands; 

"ENOUGH! Hitting an innocent in MY PRESENCE! You called for the thunder well here it is. YOU FOUR WILL BE IN THE ARENA IN NEXT GAMES IN SUBSTITUTE FOR D-2, D-11'S, D-7 & D-12'S MALE TRIBUTES! Should you survive the games your fate is then decided by the sitting President of this country. Until then you will be housed in an arena holding room of MY choosing without contact from family or friend in any way shape or, form. Victor Aberthany, Victor Lungren, Victor Mason & Victor Otair get these assholes out of here. We are adjourned."

Brutus picks up a dazed Mace & takes him into another room with his brother Seth. Cecilia along with the first family join them there. While Brutus has him checked, Amanda asked Cecilia what Mace wanted to originally wanted to say so Cecilia whispers it into the First Lady's ear.

"Oh my! Yes has a mother I agree. That would've been very inappropriate to say in public."

"Amanda?"   
So the she tells her husband the leader of the country what young Mace wanted to call those four. Snow's eyes got big as he looked at Mace & asked;

"Young man where did you learn language like that?"

"From Trench, Sir." As he sagged his shoulders "Boy talk about irony there." 

Seth who got reference started to laugh & said; 

"That's right. Trench ended up being A-vox. Good one Lil brother."

President Snow thought about it then he too started laughing. A genuine hard laugh that almost brought tears to his eyes.

"Hey! I finally lost that tooth." 

Has Mace spits out a baby tooth that's been bugging him while the others laugh.

Later in the evening the President makes his yearly announcement on when & what type of games will be. The President announces that it will be tomorrow where we learn who 'pays their dues.'  
************************************************************************************************************************************  
Late at night the gang returns from where they deposited the four. With Romulus in charge these four won't get away with what they have done. Back at the President's Mansion, Snow was in his garden. He looked up to the night sky. "We got them son. I told you, Dad was going get them, just for you. Thanks for making me see the bigger picture son." It was the first time in along time Snow slept through the night without reliving that day.

Finally justice was done for the three today.  
************************************************************************************************************************************  
**Sorry for taking so long. I was for justice that was eight years over due for three families. Also how Snow was looking for the witness to make his case. Getting ready for part2 in this one. **


	10. Pay Thy Dues Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***********************************************************************************************  
> **I Do not own the Hunger Games nor its characters**  
> ***********************************************************************************************  
> 75th Battle Cry  
> A Katniss Story
> 
> Chapter 10  
> Pay Thy Dues  
> Part 2

President's Mansion, Capitol

President Snow was in his office when Romulus returned from the arena that Victor Cecilia from district 8 picked. Snow even chuckled at the memory of when Cecilia asked to 'borrow' Cato's swords & Brutus notes to make the pain worse. Even Snow knew never to mess with a 'mother' he chuckled to himself then he sobered up as he looked at the Skylar brothers' records including the quality of care they received from their foster parents. He was not amused with the foster parents.

"Romulus thank you for getting me the information I requested. I believe that an award for the boys is long over due. I want this added to their trust for helping me & therefore the country."

"My pleasure sir. I'm surprised they made it to their cells after young Mace said 'I was robbed of my Daddy' sir. I thought every Victor wanted to lynch the four on the spot with, Coin helping them by bringing the rope. I almost fell over laughing when he had to go to the Judge of a 'language edit'. "

"So did I. So like Damien. (as he shakes his head) Anyways, I also want the headstone for their parents graves that is currently there replaced with something more fitting for my rescuer. After that I want to see if the head game maker would be more open to criminals paying their dues than the children. What say you Romulus?"

"Well it's about time, sir. I believe that will solve the unrest with the Districts for now Mr. President. As for your request, it will be as you wish. Would you like them to know that its from you Sir?"

"Only if they ask. Thank you Romulus that will be all."

Romulus got up, bowed & left. When he was outside he contacted Brutus but has Brutus told him where he was Romulus said he'll met him there. Romulus got into his car in a hurry & sped away.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Medical Center-Capitol

Cato had Effie watch Rosie has he took Katniss to the medical center at the training center late in the night. It was a servant who found her doubled over in the bathroom as Cato returned from escorting the four. They did an ultra sound only to find that there was no heartbeat. Katniss miscarried. Now he is sitting in a waiting room with Haymitch & Brutus on either side of him. His head in his hands. Katniss is in surgery for the procedure. They assured Cato that they did nothing wrong & can still have more children. Brutus just got off the phone with Romulus who is meeting him there.

"Cato, she's going to be alright. 1 in four pregnancies end in miscarriage. No one knows why. Romulus is on his way from the President with a big announcement for the boys."

"We just lost our child Brutus. Our child. I wonder if its my fault from the first year with Katniss. If this is Karma for what I did..."

"STOP IT... Right now Mister. YOU have to be strong for her now! So you think she's not asking those very same questions for herself? She still feels guilt for what she had to both times in the arenas. She needs you as you need her. YOU need to be there for her now as she would be there for you. Now I know it sucks Cato. Before you go off, I've lost my child. YOU need to be there for her. YOU have to MAN UP!"

Just then Romulus came in & can tell this isn't good. Brutus informs him that Katniss miscarried. Romulus calls the President also that the doctor stated that Katniss will be okay. The President has Romulus hand the phone over to Cato.

"Cato please let me express my condolences on your & Mrs. Lungren's lost. Cato What I'm going to tell you your never heard. After Damien died, Amanda miscarried. I thought I would never make it through or, even worse I was going to lose Amanda. We made it through, it wasn't the same but we made it through. Two years later we had our daughter. You will get through this too. My advise young man is be there for your wife. In the words of Mr. Aberthany if I may be so bold "MAN UP." Understand? "

"Yes Sir, thank you sir." Has he hands the phone over to Romulus who ends the call "Yes, sir I will have Brutus keep you informed. Goodbye, sir." Romulus then tells the gang what the President is going to do for the boys. All sat in shock & amazement for never in the country's history has the President been this generous to anyone.

"Seth must have made one hell of an impression with the President last night."

"No Brutus that is where you are wrong. It was Mace when the boys were being crowned. Both boys made great first impressions but as we all know Mace tends to steal the show." Just then the doctor came out to let Cato know what happened. Katniss had a tumor & that was the cause of the miscarriage. They already told her & let her know it that she did nothing wrong. The doctor also said she asking for Rosie & for him. Cato gets up & Haymitch calls Effie to check on Rosie. Brutus looks at his former protege with new found respect as he watches him walk down the hall towards his wife's room. Has he enters he sees his wife in a way that he thought he will never see her, broken defeated. No words were spoken for none were needed.

Later when they released Katniss from the hospital, she didn't feel like being around anybody. So she just went into their room & went back to bed. When they returned home in District two, other than caring for Rosie she did nothing. That vacant look has returned. When she was cleared to travel two weeks later for Cato to get the school started in D-12 she still had that vacant look. This had Cato concerned, very concerned has he informed Brutus daily so, he did what he thought he would never do. He called in reinforcements from a bigger boss. Cato called his Mother-in-law.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
District-12 D-Day:

Camille comes into her house after a days' gathering of herbs for her balms. She gets to the kitchen when the phone rings to find that its Cato & he's not sounding good at all. Yet she's been expecting this since hearing about the miscarriage. Katniss is in a place that only she knows too well.

"Cato, what is going on?"

She's getting worse not better Camille. Other than caring for Rosie, she's vacant. Half alive if that. It's worse than before the 75th arena if you can describe anything worse than that. I know I'm not your favorite person Camille but I don't know what to do. I need your help, please.

"So you called in the big guns. Okay this is what you do..." has she lays out her plan, Cato gets it all. At this point he'll take all the help he can get. Camille ends the plan with "Once you get here, you take Rosie over to Haymitch's house until I call you back. Be forewarned this may take days before you two see her so be prepared. Now call Brutus & send the 'boss' in. See you when you get here-bye."

"Ok. Got it-bye." Hangs up calls Brutus who makes the call to the mansion but its not the President who Brutus is calling.

Snow gets a visit from the his wife who updates him on Katniss. Amanda ended;

"Dear its worse than that. From what Cato describe it was after Damien & that's is not good for Rosie. I'm meeting up with Mrs. Everdeen tomorrow in D-12."

"They're calling in the Boss & the the big guns. Cato is a wiser man than I thought. Before you go Amanda, what do you think of this draft going before the Senate?" Amanda does a quick double take as it been years since he's asked for her opinion on any drafts. Amanda then picks up the draft that her husband wrote. Looking at it she gets a big smile on her face.

"Dear this is by far the best one you have ever done. Push it. I don't think you can get one dissection on it."

"You think so dear?"

"I know it. Not after the nation saw Mace yell at Thatch 'I was robbed of my Daddy because of you, sir.' If anything they will push it so they will never have to see a boy go through that again. Would you want me to give you an update when I get home dear?"

"When you get there, Amanda.," as he gets up to hug her "Have a good trip & may the odds be ever in our favor dear."

The next day Cato & company arrive at the train station. Haymitch meets him there telling him all is in place as he takes Rosie. That's when Katniss goes over to him to take her. Haymitch & Cato said; "no." 

Katniss looks puzzled at them as Cato walks her over to her mother's house which in Victory village as sees Haymitch take Rosie over to his place. This is when Katniss loses it & starts screaming at Cato. Cato picks up Katniss puts her over his shoulder & carries her in. There she greeted with the sight of the First Lady & Camille as Cato sits her down in a chair. Gets up & leaves without a word. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do but he knew for their family's sake he had to do it.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
The first lady looks "Well that's an improvement from what I hear."

"Yes it is." Has both turn to her & tell her the reason why she is here. Now its up to her when she can get back to Rosie. Her mother ends it with "For a girl who is known to be so tough, a fighter, you sure can fool me."

"Like when did you ever miscarry mother? I know I'm not the only one. Do you think its easy, think again. I'm still trying to figure out how this happened & why? Until then there will be no more children."

Camille fired back " I miscarried your brother at 5 months when you were 2 years old. That's why there is a almost a 5 year difference between you & Prim! So yes I do 'know' something of the subject."

Amanda Snow look at the two. Seems there is more likeness to mother & daughter than we realized she thought. She pulls Camille aside to let her know that she'll be going now give a couple of days she's almost there. She tells Katniss "While its okay to mourn, not to check out of life completely. You'll be alright." 

As Amanda leaves for home she calls her husband & tells him on the progress of Katniss on her own but there's still work to be done. She stops by Haymitch's house to talk to Cato.

"Cato be ready. For when she's comes for Rosie, boy you're going to get it." 

Cato nods not knowing what to expect of Katniss. Yet it seems that something as happened. For after the First Lady left Katniss went for a walk. A long walk.


	11. Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *********************************************************************************************  
> ***Disclaimer I do not own the hunger games nor its characters***  
> ****HEADS UP Strong language will be used here maybe some lemons****  
> *********************************************************************************************  
> 75th Battle Cry  
> Chapter 11  
> Walk  
> *********************************************************************************************

District 12-Disappear

After three days of not being allowed to see HER child, Katniss feels like she is being targeted by her family for no reason. She didn't check out on her child like her mother did with her & Prim. Putting the raising of her sister on her shoulders from the age of 11. She wasn't the one who treated her spouse like shit for over a year. Cato did that to her to the point she was hospitalized while pregnant with ROSEMARY. Why do they think they have to right to take & KEEP my baby from ME?! I can hear her crying from here. What the hell is Cato doing to her for fuck's sake? ? Well fuck that shit. Rosie & I will get out of here. After all Rosie has to be fed sometime.

Katniss prepared for the trip. Diapers blankets & all. Cato may know some of the spots but not all of them. I WILL show them who IS boss in this house besides there is a family tradition that needs to be done. Sure enough Cato comes by with Rosie & brings her to the room. I take her to feed as Mother & Husband are chatting, in the kitchen.

About an hour later. Cato goes to the room and was going to tell her that he was going to get their gear over here when he hears Katniss singing. Cato turns the knob, the door is locked. Cato knocks on the door "Katniss, is Rosie done? Katniss, talk to me? Katniss!"  
He just hears singing. Cato calls Camille.

"KATNISS ELIZABETH open this door at once!"

Cato moves Camille aside kicks open the door to find a recorder playing a lullaby with a note. Mother & Daughter are missing. Reading the note:

"When the two of YOU quit PLOTTING to take MY child away from me & I FEEL IT'S safe for Rosie then WE will return. I didn't zone out for over two years leaving an a 11 year old to raise her sister, MOTHER! I didn't take shit from my SPOUSE for over a YEAR to the point that WE (ROSEMARY & I) almost DIED in an arena CATO! I WILL NOT ALLOW for the TWO OF YOU TO TAKE MY BABY AWAY FROM ME!  
UP YOURS ASSHOLES, HUGS" -Katniss

The pair looked at each other "Oh no." Said Camille.

"Shit! ! We pushed too hard. I know her hiding places Camille we'll find her." replied Cato "I'll get Haymitch to help."

Just then the phone rang & it was the First Lady. Cato told her what happened that Katniss while feeding Rosie took her & left. Amanda look at her husband who arched an eyebrow, then replied;

"Cato help is on the way."  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
At the President's mansion:

President Snow hangs up the phone & shakes his head then spoke what he was thinking;  
"Well I have to admit when they push, Mrs. Lungren knows how to shove. Call Romulus & have him get the Hovercraft ready. Are you coming dear?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world if it's like the 75th arena dear. Finally calling in Big Papa."  
Snow smiling fondly at his wife "Big Papa... boy does that take me back."

Aberthany Residents Victor's Village D-12;-Walk  
In District 12 Haymitch got a small search party to look for Katniss was put together when the President arrived with the First Lady. When they start going through all her hiding places to find that most were taken down for the new school. The only person not there is Bran Mellark.

However during their search Prim pointed out something;

"Isn't Rosie about 6 months now?"

"Yeah in about a week. Why Prim?"

"I know where she went & what she's doing."  
President Snow looks at the teenager;

"Care to enlighten us Miss Everdeen."

Everdeen tradition sir." Has Prim looks to her mother "Willow tree Mom!"

"You don't think she is doing that, Prim?"

"Miss Everdeen? ? ?"

"Before an Everdeen child turns 6 months we carved their initials into the family willow & plant a tree in their name. She's at the willow with her."

"YOU all stay here. (as he looks at Primrose & Cato) Miss Everdeen take us to that tree."

Levin then spoke "My Dad is with her." All look at him in amazement "What Rosie needed to be changed & Katniss got my Dad to talk about Peeta. He needed to. Mom forbade us to even mention Peeta's name at all."  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
Rosemary's POV (one hour earlier):  
Rosemary in her sling carrier sleeping away.

"Its Mommy. I like Mommy besides I'm hungry & dad don't do it right dang it! Those things called bottles don't work right. There not soft, squishy & they get cold damn it. Mommy's work just right & they're never cold. Dumb Daddy. Daddy doesn't sing right either. What are Daddy's good for anyways? Wait a minute... Wet, Wet, WET! ! ! YO MOM, ROOM SERVICE! I NEED ROOM SERVICE! ! Boy I love this Mommy person."  
***End POV***  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
Has Katniss walk along Rosie starts to fuss.

"Okay Rosie, Okay Mom's here. Here comes room service. Mommy's here just have find a place to change you."

Just then Bran Mellark looked at Katniss & ushered her in. Let her change Rosie & then they talked about Peeta. It was a great start for both. Then Katniss asked Mr. Mellark to come with her. Bran Mellark knowing that it would be for the best, let his son Levin know.

They walked to the cemetery so that they could pay their respects to Peeta. Then they continued onward to the Willow tree. Stopping only to pick up Dad's bow & arrows. They continued on to where a group of Willows trees were. Bran Mellark then spoke:

"You see those Walnut trees there?"

"Yes Mr. Mellark. Was that for Peeta, sir?"

"For all the Mellarks. All the boys names are on that tree there. the one next to it are for the girls. We tends not to have many girls in the family."

"Then why are there X's on some of the names?"

"They died as Tributes in the games. Peeta was the 17th Mellark that was a Tribute (he pointed to his name) 15th as a male."  
Little did they know that four others followed behind.

"I never can forgive myself for that Mr. Mellark. If I didn't fire that arrow when he said to Peeta could've still been alive today."

"You wouldn't have Rosie, young lady. Katniss you've paid you dues. Quit holding yourself to that high standard. Peeta didn't even think he had a chance to make out when he was reaped. YOU gave him hope to make it has far as he did. I thank you for letting me remember my son which is more than his mother does. Where in the hell did I go wrong? So why are we going to the Everdeen Willows Katniss?"

"Cato took away a 250 year, over 15 generation tradition on our wedding day. I'll be damned if I'm going to let Mom & Him exclude me from & take away this one away from Rosie & I. As for your other question you'll have to sit & figure that out yourself sir."

"That's right. She's almost six months now. I remember when your James took you here for yours. It was the same day I took Peeta to carve his name in the tree. We walked together that day your Dad & I. You two kids were the best thing that ever happened. Thanks for including me in this one's."

"Thank you for coming Mr. Mellark."  
They walked for a few miles more when the willows were in sight. At this point Katniss brings out the seed pod where it started to sprout then, stops.

"Katniss? ?"

"Get behind me Mr. Mellark." As she takes an arrow out & nocs one. Just then Mountain lion had moved she let the arrow loose where it landed right at the President's feet. Arrow in the pupil of the eye. "Duck, have that spouse of mine pick it up on the way home & have the rest of who else is with you show themselves or, they'll never have need for a sex drive again."

Prim looks at her brother-in-law;

"You are so in the doghouse, Cato."

"To see her in action again, is worth it."

Without looking Katniss added another comment;

"By the way YOU'RE WELCOME, YOU ASSHOLE."

"Mrs. Lungren!.."

"Not you Sir, CATO! Why don't you come on up here sir & leave the baby hogging asshole who thinks 12's traditions are slum traditions back there with my MOTHER!"

"Oh well that's different. Thank you for clarifying that. Yeap, Cato. Doghouse. Your mother is back at the house Mrs. Lungren."

As Katniss & Bran Mellark arrived first. Followed by the President & Prim. Where Katniss took out a hunting knife & carved Rosie's initials into the family tree then, her tree beside her initials then clips off a piece from her tree. Katniss then waved Prim over here to hold Rosie has she took out the sapling dug a hole between hers & her father's tree.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
Katniss took Rosemary from Prim:

"Thanks Duck. Rosie this (while holding the sapling) is your tree. Its a Willow. The family tree. Why because despite what 'others' think, willows are strong yet they are flexible. It may take us awhile but we are fighters. We bounce back. We are not weak. Okay kiddo wait... Where's your patsy Rosie? Daddy on top of those damn cold bottles didn't give you your patsy for THREE days? No wonder why you're so happy to see Mommy. My poor baby girl. Here you go (gives Rosemary her favorite Pacifier, has you hear a happy sigh come out of Rosie) now we can get this show on the road kiddo. Okay Rosemary Camille Lungren your turn (by then Cato had come up to the tree) ready?"

Has the sapling wrapped by the clip that was part of her tree is put into the ground. Rosie is put in front of it then like she was a born gardener she puts the dirt into the whole.

"That's MY GIRL! Time to clean hands or, Dad will have a fit. City kids don't know what they're missing out on. huh my baby girl."

Rosie looks up to her mommy;  
"Ma, ma amama."

Katniss's eyes got BIG as she looks at Mr. Mellark & President Snow.

"Yessss! I got first word ha! I don't care what dad says I won. THAT'S MY GIRL! President Snow call the Godparents! I've got bragging rights."

Cato "Okay, Okay. I get it."

"NO YOU DON'T! GO. AWAY. YOU can stay with mother."

"Stay, Cato." Cato stands there. "You did this for a reason."

"Don't I always, Sir."

"I can't argue that."

"No sir. How would you like 15 generations of your family's tradition go down the tubes on YOUR wedding day because of your spouse. He was going to do it again with this baby take away. They didn't even let me see Rosie until today & ONLY because she was screaming her head off to be fed. Rosie can't have formula. It makes her sick. Bottles make her burp worse than a drunken sailor on a bender. So YOU imagine how YOU would feel if they kept YOUR baby from YOU for over THREE whole days?"

Snow looks at Cato ;  
"I'm about to let her shoot you in the nuts after she dulls the arrows. Explain?"

"Camille felt that she wasn't functioning well enough to care for Rosie."

"Excuse me, the same woman who "zoned out" for OVER TWO DAMN YEARS leaving an 11 year old in charge of her then 6 year old sister...PRIM! Go get mother NOW! Mr. Mellark can you go with Prim please to be on the safe side."

"Of course. Thanks Katniss, you did this old heart good." Looks to Cato "Good luck (as he shakes his head)."  
Bran, Levin & Prim take off to get Camille.

"Cato take the Bow so I can feed OUR child. Later on WE are going to TALK MISTER!"   
Snow chuckles at Cato .

"Thank you for including me in the tree ceremony Mrs. Lungren. I think I'll be going to get the First Lady & have a chat with your mother." As he looks at Cato. "Boy oh boy. Good Luck."  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
Everdeen house Victor's Village; D-12

Camille Everdeen sat with the First Lady. They both were worried when Bran & Levin Mellark along with Prim came out of the woods. The President soon followed. The look on his face said it all.  
As all filed in Prim started to speak but then the President interrupted:

"Mrs. Everdeen, it has come to my attention that you were in a catatonic state leaving the running of the house to an 11 year old child for a period of two years. Is that true?"

"Yes Sir. It was after James had died. I have never forgiven myself for that. Its also why I did what I did if you must know."

"Cato thought she was getting worse not better. That's why for the intervention. You think that she wasn't processing this & having a pity party. Boy were you all wrong. (as he looks at his wife) Rosemary was the reason she didn't go catatonic on you all. Try talking to her instead of making decisions for her next time. Well wait here until they get back, Amanda."

"Dear?"

"Amanda, I almost dulled the arrows for her personally. Hopefully they're still married after this. Mr. Aberthany I'm surprised you let this happen."

"I tried to talk to him but, he don't listen too well when he thinks he's right. Then again after seeing her at the train station, Cato may have had a point. I thought for the day but, never did I ever think they were going to keep her this long from Katniss. It was like taking Prim from her in the reaping of the 74th."

Snow understood what the family's was doing but they failed Katniss again. They keep missing the mark because they don't or, won't talk to her & after this she may never talk to them again.

Meanwhile back at the Willows:

"Did you even bother to try to talk to me BEFORE calling mother?"

"What do you want me to say Katniss? You were worse than the 75th arena. YOU were & YOU know it! Other than caring for Rosie y..."

"YES! I was caring for Rosie! If you bothered to NOTICED I DIDN'T NEGLECT HER EVER during the whole time! You asshole. YOU & MOTHER did this. How dare you. You didn't even talk to me. You didn't even trust me with our child." as tears were going to start to flow, she wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"Katniss. I'm so sorry... Please (knowing where this is leading) understand it almost killed me to see you so broken. Baby please don't. Don't.."

"Don't what leave, like you left me at MOTHER'S! Without a word , YOU just dropped me off there & walked away."

"It'll never happen again. You have my word Katniss."

"I HAD YOUR WORD IN AN ARENA THAT YOU WOULD NEVER HURT ME LIKE THIS AGAIN!"

"I was thinking of Rosie & of you. (then he got mad) DO YOU THINK IT WAS EASY FOR ME TO SEE YOU LIKE THAT! DO YOU? THINK AGAIN. DO YOU THINK I HAVEN'T THOUGHT OF THE SAME QUESTIONS AS YOU? I THOUGHT IT WAS ME FOR WHAT I DID TO YOU DAMN IT! This wasn't..."(he turned away tearing up)

"Wasn't what? LOOK AT ME DAMN IT! I deserve an ANSWER!"

"All this time I thought it was my fault for the miscarriage. I thought it was cause of the arena what I did there, Peeta..."

"Peeta (it was the first time he ever mentioned him)? What does Peeta have to do with this?"

"He loved you."

"And you think I loved him? All this time I told YOU, he was a friend. A friend that I was trying to get out of the arena with me to get him home. I owed him for saving my life that rainy day with the bread. I didn't know his feelings for me until the INTERVIEW. By then I fell for someone else but I couldn't act on it because I was fighting for my life to get back to Prim. Cato you jackass if I didn't love you WE wouldn't be MARRIED, period. Even if God almighty ORDERED IT! I felt guilty all this time because it was my arrow that killed him. Either way I was going to lose. You didn't even understand that I was in a no win situation that, a part of me was going to die that night either way. This isn't a, hold on (as she switches sides on Rosie) competition. Let Peeta rest in peace. Now about us..."

"I give you my word. I mean it. Nothing like this will ever happen again. Boy in the doghouse again."

"In this case you are not the only one. Now shall we get your co-conspirator? Oh get the lion on the way back."  
Cato helps Katniss back up with Rosie.

"Now if Haymitch's house is clean enough you & mother will be staying there for the duration of this visit. Auntie Prim will be allowed to spoil her niece while I think the Godparents need to come by for the ceremony. I'll let you know the rest when I am calm down enough."

Prim was outside on the porch when the pair & a sleeping Rosemary was coming back. Snow came out & sent Prim back inside.  
"I think I have to have a chat with the President. Take Rosie inside & have Prim watch her."  
Cato was about to take Rosemary in when the President stopped him.

"Leave her with her mother & go in Mr. Lungren."  
Cato did as told.

"Sir?"

"Mrs. Lungren I'm having a craving for some sweets. Do you know of a place?"

"Sure do, lets go."

"Lead the way." As they walked he talked "Your mother as given her word it won't happen again. I'm thinking 2 to 3 months before he gets out of the doghouse this time."

"At the very least. I would like Rosemary baptized here Sir. Would you & the First Lady like to attend?"

"I'd be honored to. That's why you wanted the Godparents here but why here? (as Katniss nods) Do you know why we are going to the bakery?"

"I was baptized here. In District 2 Victors are aplenty. Rosemary has two Victors for parents. One is from here. It would make her baptism more special here. To answer your other question, Bran Mellark I guess , sir."

( He nods)"No man should be forced to forget his son. I need you to make the introductions."

"He's a gentle soul like his son, sir. It will be my pleasure, Mr. President." As the pair go into the bakery.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
The Godparents were called. Later it was agreed on that after the Baptism Katniss & Rosemary will be sent home to D-2 with Prim until term began. Katniss told them Cato will be having an extended visit with Haymitch & Mother. Amanda already called Enobaria about what happened. Enobaria even knew those two went too far.  
After Snow seeing how Bran Mellark wasn't even allowed to mourn for his son, Snow knew he was on the right path. After 76 years of innocent bloodshed criminals will pay their dues to return to society not children from here on. As the President left with his wife he said;  
"Dear we have a Baptism to go to this weekend, here."

"Oh, Rosemary's. Remember the kids every time grabbing the book. Oh how that..."

"I know. Do you think he'll get it right this time Amanda?"

"Yes but its' going to take a lot of work this time."

Later that night, Cato came in while Katniss was asleep & checked on Rosie who is also sound asleep. Happy he has his Fire Girl back yet mad at himself. Now he has to a lot to prove & not a lot of time to do it in.  
"Cato?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry."

"For?"

"You thinking about Peeta & I that way."

"Well I guess I have a while to think about this time."

"Yeap, not backing down."

"Katniss?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry"

"For?"

"Not talking to you. (as he came by & sat on the bed) I just didn't know what to do. You were so broken. Looked so broken. I should have realized how you grew up you would've never done that to Rosie."

Upon that note. Rosie started fussing.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
Rosemary's POV:

"Silly Daddy. Mommy's one tough cookie. SERIOUSLY! Mom why is he here? Wait a minute wet... WET... WET.. OH MAN THE BROWN SMELLY STUFF TOO!.. ROOM SERVICE! MOM I REQUIRE ROOM SERVICE! ! YO people seriously ROOM SERVICE! NOW! ! Oh my God Dad answered the call. I'm usually screaming my head off by now, Geez! Okay we might keep him around. Geez Dad give Mom a break. I'm high maintenance. It take a lot of work here to look THIS adorable. People get it together."  
***end POV***  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
The two hear Rosie start screaming her head off. Katniss is about to get up to care for her;  
"Coming Rosie. Room service is coming."

"Room service, seriously Katniss? Stay there, I got her. Wow, Rosie what District did that travel through? Whew!"  
As he changes her diaper & brings her to Katniss. "Room service? Seriously?"

"Think about it..."  
Then Cato thought about it & starts laughing as he realizes it is what basically room service is in a baby's point of view.

"When I get home... Now that I have to get the school built & rolling for the next term. Love I promise it will never happen again, ever."  
With that he gets up & hits the couch after Rosie goes back to sleep.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
A week later after the baptism, Godparents, Prim, Rosie & Katniss are at the train station for the return trip to D-2. Haymitch told Katniss he'll keep an eye on him & waves to the others as he leaves with Camille.

"Be good Rosie. Daddy will be home soon. (as he looks at Katniss) Love you. I'll call you later."  
With that Cato lays a lip lock to let her know how much he'll miss her. That he's willing to work at it then walks away without looking back. He knows what he has to do to get home. Time to do it.


	12. Homewardbound Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Disclaimer; I don't own the Hunger Games or it's characters.***  
> ****************************************************************************************************  
> ***Still rate M for a reason.***  
> ***Heads up a couple of twist here along with a lemon or, two.***  
> ****************************************************************************************************  
> 75th Battle Cry
> 
> Chapter 12  
> The Long Winding Roads  
> Homeward Bound Part 1

Prim had returned home to District twelve after a month. Everybody in Two went back to their normal routines while young Rosemary was making her milestones. Yet at night, Katniss knew what was missing here. She also knew that she couldn't back down either. This time Cato had to redeem himself, in his own eyes as well. For the two of them the nights were lonely & bitterly cold.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
Two & a Half Months Later, Train Station District Two:

Five people were waiting for the train to arrive at the station. Katniss was fixing Rosie's hair bow while the Skylar Brothers every few minutes they were looking either at the tracks or the clock. The train was running late. Brutus kept looking at his watch as he asked Katniss;

"You're sure he said he had a surprise for you?"

"Yes Brutus. He said it's a surprise & to get another room ready."

Meanwhile on a train heading home two other passengers are having a serious if not different discussion.

"Prim I know you would rather stay there so you can be there when Rory is found but your mother was not caring for you. A mother should care for her child not the other way around. If it hadn't been for Haymitch & I, I don't even want to think what that Mellark boy & his friends was going to do to you."

"I don't want to be a burden & what about Rory? Nobody has found him yet. What happens when he's found & I'm not there?"

"You're not a burden Prim. Hell when you go home Katniss calls Haymitch at least twice a week to see how things are for you there. Everyone thought it was best for now that, for your safety that you stay with Katniss & I. Believe me if Rory loves you the way you say he does, he would want you to be safe. Even if it means not being home at the moment. They'll find him Prim don't worry, they will find him."

The two sit quietly for now. Both in deep though for different reasons. Meanwhile in District Twelve Haymitch goes into the Everdeen house to see the District's Healer. Haymitch finds Camille on the floor in a pool of blood, dead. While waiting for the Peace Keepers, Haymitch calls the train master to delay the train at the refueling station for a few minutes then calls Cato & Brutus. After he hangs up, he sees a message written in Camille's blood on the living room wall tells him of their true targets.

"Those Seam Rat Bitches better never come back here or they're next Haymitch."

It was there Haymitch put his three fingers together. He put them to his lips & then his hand went to the sky as he said;

"We got Goldilocks Camille. Upon my word, I'll protect them with my life. Farewell."  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
Brutus receives a call from Haymitch. Haymitch lets him know what he has discovered. Brutus looks grim as he sees the train arriving to the station. He tells Brutus;

"I already contacted Junior. Prim already knows. I need you to tell Katniss now before they get there."

"Okay. Trust me this wasn't the homecoming they had planned."

"No it's not but now we have to be there for those girls. They're the targets. I tell you more when you get to their house."

"Okay later."

Both hang up as Brutus pulls Katniss aside:

"Katniss. I just got off the phone with Haymitch. There's been hmm, I'm just going to come out & say this. Cato has Prim with him. She's fine Katniss, she's perfectly fine. That was suppose to be the surprise. She'll be living with you for now on here in Two. Katniss there's no easy way to say this Haymitch found your mother dead this morning. It's a homicide. I'm sorry Katniss. I'm so sorry."

Blinking back the tears, Katniss said;

"Does Prim know?"

"Cato told her five minutes ago. That is why the train is arriving a little late. Haymitch requested the train master to delay in the refueling so Cato could tell her before it was broadcasted on the news nationwide. There's more, a lot more but we're going to discuss this at the house."

Katniss just nods the news not registering yet as Cato holding a sleeping Prim in his arms gets off the train. His eyes look icy in his anger for what has happened to his mother-in-law. Yet upon seeing Katniss knowing the hurt that she's hiding from the public they soften. It was just then Rosemary woke up from her nap & looked up;

"Dada? DADA!"

It was then that Prim opened her eyes & both Everdeen women smiled at the nine month old. Katniss picks up Rosie out of her stroller as Cato puts Prim down;

"Yes Rosie. Daddy's home. Daddy's finally home."

And it was there where his Rosie took her first steps to Cato, who picks her up & holds her close. Both Skylar brothers look at Rosemary in amazement. Mace looked around as he felt the atmosphere changed to it being more somber & tense as he looked between Prim & Katniss. Mace asked;

"What's wrong? Why is Prim here? Where's Aunt Camille?"

Before anybody replied Prim spoke:

"Lots of things that we need to talk about Mace but not here. Come on, you can catch me up on things that have been going on here. Let's go."

Brutus observed a troubling calm come over Prim as they walked away from the station. He is starting to worry for the girl. It was Cato who told Brutus;

"Prim wants to break it to the boys. Brutus Rory is missing, disappeared three days ago. We've searched everywhere. It's like he's disappeared into thin air."  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
It was then Brutus phone received a text. It took everything Brutus had to keep his face neutral as the two men stayed back a little from the rest of the group. Cato holds Rosemary closer to him as Brutus said in a low voice;

"He's not missing anymore Cato. Gale found him a half an hour ago chained to a tree by the new school hanged upside down, dead."

"Oh shit. This could send her over the edge."

"Either way both are going to be scarred from this. How much Cato remains to be seen."

Later at their house in the living room Prim sat between her cousins. She took a deep breath as she told Seth & Mace;

"Guys, I will be living here for now. Actually permanently. It was the reason the train was delayed. My mom is dead. Both my parents are dead."  
Before anybody could say a word, Prim took off to her room. Mace got up to go to her but Seth stop him;

"No let me Mace. Stay here I'll be back. Sir."

It was here before Seth was allowed to go that Cato told them that Gale found Rory in a tree, dead. It was here Katniss knew she had to be the one to tell her little duck. Cato & Mace took Rosemary to her room for her nap. Both her & Seth climbed the steps & headed to Prim's room. Katniss knocked softly just has she heard Prim scream;

"NOOoooo! Rory! NO!"

Both rushed in has they announced Rory being found dead on the screen. On the news, they see Haymitch on the screen holding Hazel while shielding Posy from the sight as Gale blocks Vick from going over there. Vick straining for all he's worth to get to Rory then, it flashes the pictures of Camille Everdeen & 14 year old Rory Hawthorne. The banner reads;

"Today a double homicide in District Twelve. On the heels of finding one of the country's top healers murdered at home in Victor's Village of District Twelve, 14 year old Rory Hawthorne was found dead after being reported missing three days ago. Both are being ruled a homicides. A spokesman for the President stated when notified of the deaths President Snow immediately sent investigators there to find the killers."

Cato, Brutus & Mace arrive to find Katniss holding onto a sobbing Prim as Seth looked at the screen at his friend & Aunt;

"I hope I'm to be able to design an arena just for whomever did this."

Mace goes to the other side of Prim to hold onto his cousin;

"Prim you're not alone. Not like Seth & I were. We're here. We'll help you."

It was some time before they left Prim's room. Even then security is going to be very tight for Everdeen sisters. For when President Snow called to offer his condolences. He informed Cato;

"How is young Mace taking this? I understand he was very fond of his Aunt."

"As good has can be expect of the boy sir. Mace was the one comforting his cousin Prim with Katniss. When those responsible are caught, Seth want to build an arena just for them."

Snow chuckles then gets serious;

"Mr. Lungren, there will be an increase of security at the funeral."

"Given the circumstances & what Haymitch found, yes there will be sir."

"No, I don't think you understand Cato. I'm sending in my personal Peace Keepers to assist the Victors in guarding the Everdeen sisters as well as the Skylar brothers for the funeral. May the odds be in our favor to catch those responsible for these heinous crimes."

"Has with you President Snow thank you for calling Sir."  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
Later that evening after Brutus left, Cato had notice the Welcome Home decorations that had all their hands prints. His favorite cake was still in the fridge. He knew Katniss & Prim hadn't eaten so he had a servant make two trays. Seth & Mace follow with one as Cato takes the other. It was here where they go into Prim's room to find Rosie sitting up between the two Everdeen sisters. Prim playing with Rosie on one side Katniss watching both girls on other. It was then Cato thought to himself;

"Only you Rosie can be like a ray of sunlight on a dark rainy day."

Only after both had eaten did Seth & Mace go to bed. In their room Seth remembers the friend that he lost. Rory & he were alike in many ways. Mace was upset but didn't let it show in front of Prim. They finally found their family & they're being taken away he thought. His Aunt who gave more hugs in five minutes than his foster mother ever gave him in a lifetime. Now she's gone. Only when Seth looks over he sees his kid brother with that look;

"Shutting down doesn't help Prim Lil' brother."

"It's not fair! Just when we finally found our family somebody takes them away. Seth?"

"What Mace?"

"Are they going to take us away from them, our family?"

"No Mace they're not. Katniss, Prim, Rosie & by marriage Cato are our family. We'll get through it. For now we help Prim. From what Cato told me, Rory was the love of her life."

"Like Mom & Dad Seth?"

"Yes Mace like mom & dad."

Seth, who was the man in the picture in Prim's room?"

"Uncle James, Katniss & Prim's Dad."

Seth helps Mace get to sleep then hits the showers. Only then did he let the tears fall for the Aunt he lost. He looks up again;

"Aunt Camille, help the Peace Keepers find them. For Prim & for Rory."

He later returned to his their room to find Mace gone. Seth starts to panic as he searches the house.

"Mace!, Mace!"

Cato stops Seth. At this point Seth's green eyes are unfocused wild as he tries to breakaway from Cato. Cato tightens his grip;

"Seth it's okay! Stop! Mace is in Prim's room. He's safe, he safe Seth."

Cato then showed him where Prim was asleep in her bed, Mace was sleeping on the floor. Seth just realized his biggest fear. Losing his brother. Mace was the only link to their father he had left. Seth went got sleeping bags for him & Mace. Cato went into the nursery to see Rosie sound asleep in her crib. He then returns to the master suite to see what Katniss had originally planned tonight for them. He hears the shower running in their bathroom. Cato smiles at the thought his wife put into his homecoming as he walks toward the bathroom door as he hears her crying. Worried for her he goes in, the steam filled room is making it hard to see. He find her though sitting on the shower floor her head leaning back, eyes shut while tears are still streaming down her face. He knew Katniss need this time to mourn but she doesn't have to do it alone. He knows what to do about that.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
Katniss had her head against the back of the wall & her eyes closed as she silently cries at the lost of her mother, for Rory & Prim. Katniss thought they were suppose to have the life she could never have back home. It was always meant for them, the younger kids to have it better after their fathers had died. It was what she gave up for her Lil' Duck. What Gale gave up for Rory, Vick & Posy. Their sacrifice for their siblings to live. On top of that it spoiled Cato's homecoming & what she had planned for... All of a sudden the shower door opens after she hears;

"Thunk"

She opens one eye as a pair of arms pull her up to hold her to him & looks into her eyes. Cato lays her head on his shoulder.

"Shh.. I'm here. Katniss you don't have to do this alone. You're not alone anymore. It's okay, let it out Katniss. Just let it out."

Katniss did just that as Cato rubbed the lower part of her back for the longest time. It was after she had calmed down Katniss had spoke;

"This was not the homecoming I had planned for you."

"I know. I saw everything you did even though I don't deserve it. It's means a lot to me that you did. A lot. Sometimes Katniss things happen that we have no control over. "

It was then he turned off the shower as he also tilted her head up to give her a kiss. Their lips so close, pecking, kissing ever so gently, Katniss nibbling on Cato's lower lip, savoring the taste that she has missed all this time. After going over four months without it Cato thought;

"Oh my Fire Girl you don't know how much I want you right now."

Their hands start roaming each others bodies, as Katniss rubs against Cato's chest and his hands work their way down her neck. Another emotion takes over their kissing becomes more urgent. Katniss barely remembers Cato picking her up wrapping her legs around his waist while walking back to their room. While she was kissing his neck, nipping his earlobe she whispered into Cato's ear;

"You don't know I how much I missed you."

It wasn't the three words Cato wanted to hear yet he knew he had his answer as he was joining her on their bed as Katniss's hand was against his ribs going lower when he said;

"Sorry, I can't wait."

Yet he shows a lot of self restraint as he kisses her. At the same time he guides himself into her where she moans his name as Katniss arches upward in response. Cato smiles at this as he begins to move within her. Katniss delighted in his eagerness but as Cato's lips touched hers, Katniss was determined to arouse him even more (as if that was humanly possible at this point). Katniss stoke her hands down his back, over the tightness of his buttocks. She teased his ribs with the lightness of her fingers as he trembled with pleasure of her touch. Katniss would tease, caress while bringing about a rougher rhythm only to gently tease him into a soft rhythm again. Only after Cato brought her hands back up & entwine them with his own did he kiss his way down until he drew in one of her breast into his mouth as she arches upward in response. Her eyes turn dark & smoky as Cato smiles he starts making his way back up to her lips he hears ever so softly;

"I love you."

Cato smiles for in all the times that they've shown it they've never really said it openly. It was then Cato unlaced his hands from hers to cup her face as he looked into her eyes;

"Say it again."

Katniss didn't even hesitate when she said it again not knowing if he could even say it yet for her it was the right time for her to say it;

"I love you."

Cato looked at Katniss very serious as he replied;

"And I love you too."

He kept repeating it as they picked up the pace & rhythm. Soon he knew that Katniss was very close as her walls tighten around him & he saw stars. Cato holds her close as they both exploded & even closer after. Soon Katniss fidgets in her sleep. Cato just holds her as he rubs her lower back;

"Shh, sleep my Fire girl."  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
Mayor's Office-District Twelve:

Mayor Vincent Undersee sits there taking in the day. It was not a good day for this district. The Mayor thought;

'There hasn't been a multiple homicide since Haymitch lost his family over 25 years ago. But why the Everdeen sisters? If they're the true targets, why kidnap, torture & murder Rory Hawthorne?'

The Mayor was still deep in thought when he heard a knock on his door. He gets up from his desk & answers it.

"Mayor Undersee?"

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"Yes you can. I am Romulus the head Peace Keeper of Panem. I am here with my team to assist the Victors with the security of the funerals also to investigate the murders of Mrs. Everdeen & Mr. Rory Hawthorne."

Romulus hands the orders from President Snow to the Mayor. Upon reading them Mayor Undersee wasn't surprise not when one of the victims is related to the Girl on Fire & the Skylar Brothers. What did surprise surprise the mayor was a new set of housing orders for the Hawthornes to Victor's Village. when he raised an eyebrow Romulus replied;

"Due to the viciousness of the crime Haymitch felt that for the surviving siblings safety, this was the best option. The only other one was to grant them Capitol citizenship. If we do not find those responsible that too might change."

The mayor nodded then he realized that the funeral was a trap & the Everdeen sisters was the bait. At this the mayor was going to protest until Romulus told him;

"It's why we are here Mayor. If I'm right & after what almost happen to Miss Everdeen the night young Rory went missing, its bigger than what we think."

Romulus laid out his plan for Mayor Undersee from the time that the funeral party arrives until after they leave. For it seems in placing young Rory where he was found they left two big clues behind. One of them being the murder weapon along with what was still on it.  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
****Sorry for taking so long with this. For awhile I really had no direction in where I was going to take this story. Now that I do I hope you enjoy it.-Hugs from the Rubber Room. ****


End file.
